


Puppy Love

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Puppies, Puppy Love, Shifters, animal lovers, animal shifting, different kind of seongwu, fated, kang choding, kang daniel has never been this level of cute, kang puppy, life-changing, meong meongie, ongnielforlife, ongnielisscience, pawprints sequal, slates, this story will make you smile, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Seongwu is bored of his dull adult life in a dead-end corporate job. He ditches, spending a couple hours in a park since the weather is nice. There he has a life-changing encounter with a cute, playful, sweet dog who turns out to be one of those shifters he's heard about on the news. His friend, Jinyoung, asks for a favor related to Daniel who has bad experiences with humans and refuses to go about in his human form. Their journey stars from there.





	1. It's a monster! No, it's a dog shifter!

Seongwoo was glad he came here. Work was stressful, seriously. There was literally not a day that went by when it wasn't, which was one of the many reasons why he hated his job and consequently often hated his life. Why had he ever studied accounting and ended up in some stuffy firm where he had to wear uncomfortable, hot suits even in the middle of summer and never got to see the light of day, sometimes up to six days a week? He must have lost his mind when he actually stuck to the random major his finger chose when he closed his eyes.

Besides the fact that he was smart, the boring, busy, and tedious 9-7 desk job didn't suit him. Feeling like he would rip out his dark, well groomed locks and scream 'fuck you all, I quit, good riddance!' if he saw another note full of work duties he needed to accomplish before he was allowed to go home, he had slipped out for a lunch break. Instead of going to one of the fancy restaurants around the downtown streets by his firm, he picked up a hot dog from a stand and went to Central Park. It was large with a lake in the middle, decorated with willows, cherry trees, rhododendrons and rose bushes, along with a bunch of other flowers he didn't recognize.

He munched on the hot dog while strolling along the lake side. He felt better just enjoying the simple things in life, taking things at a snail's pace for once.

"Ah, it's really hot though.." he complained.

He took out a handkerchief from his suit's breast pocket and wiped his brow, then pocketed his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. That was better.

 He finished his hot dog and wandered around, looking for a trash can since he hated littering. The Earth was beautiful and people should make an effort not to destroy it out of their selfish lazy habits. He checked his watch. He should be getting back to work. He sighed deeply, his usual heavy, melancholy feeling sinking over his chest and shoulders, making it difficult to walk. All the spring went out of his step and he turned sluggish as he thought about returning to that dark room with all the tiny cubicles, files, phones, computers, and hundreds of sticky notes. It didn't look like a prison, but the office certainly felt like one to him. He looked out at the lake and spotted some benches in the shade of some large elm trees. They looked incredibly tempting, as cozy and inviting as a king sized bed with royal furnishing.

"Screw it. I will just get my ass chewed out later."

If people even noticed he was gone longer than usual, that is. Despite having always stood out for exceptional looks, he felt invisible in his company. People were too busy to notice that sort of 'impractical' thing. They were all about their tasks, files, computers, numbers, and money. Sure, money made the world go round. But was there really much point of making all this money if you hated what you were doing every single moment of every single day, plus you had hardly any time or energy to properly use that money you were slaving for?

"I bet they'd turn heads if I showed up one day naked."

His mood improved immensely as he amused himself with that comical image. If only they knew how great my body was, really. They're missing out. He stretched his arms out, humming with pleasure on the bench, looking over the starkly blue lake that was shining with a golden glow from the blaring sun. Today was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight and a slight breeze. It was the sort of day he loved the most. He had especially enjoyed this sort of day with lovers, but he couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd had one of those. He barely had enough time to sleep, eat, and exercise, let alone keep a boyfriend entertained and satisfied.

"Who wants to be cooped up in the middle of this season?"

Forget about air-conditioning. He didn't mind the heat. He just loved seeing the sun and clear, blue skies for once. He was startled out of his alone time as he heard an excited bark. He looked around but didn't spot any dog. Then he saw a huge bundle of white fluff moving from inside a bush.

"Hello? Please don't eat me if you understand what I'm saying, monster..."

The strange, cotton-looking blob moved again, shaking it's body a bit this time. Seongwoo gulped and shook, feeling terrified. If that was really a dog, it was massive. He only hoped it wasn't a polar bear escaped from the zoo. He held his breath and tensed, ready to run if deemed necessary for survival. He wasn't usually scared of animals, but he couldn't say he was fond of them. That was merely a result of growing up in the city and having parents that were clean obsessed as well as allergic to pet hair and dust.

A head with a black nose on it's triangular snout and large white paws poked out. It really was a dog, a big, fluffy, friendly, curious looking one. He sighed in relief. No monsters out to get him today at least.

"Hello there. It's hot, right? I bet that fur is even more torture than my suit," he said sympathetically and waved to the animal.

He barked as if in greeting. Seongwoo smiled and looked at him. He had large black eyes that appeared kind and sparkled with mischief, white fluffy upright ears, a sparkling thick coat slightly dirty with leaves and dirt. He appeared to be smiling as he panted from the insufferable heat, his pink tongue showing. He looked really sweet, not feral or viscious at all. Seongwoo was struck by this odd urge to pet him, though he usually stayed clear of animals, enjoying their cuteness from a comfortable distance.

"Come here~" Seongwoo clicked his tongue, calling sweetly and patting his thigh.

The large white dog closed his mouth and cocked his head, his fluffy, pointy ears going forward. It was a look of curiosity and concentration. He was trying to guess what Seongwoo wanted from him. Seongwoo just wanted to pet him to see if he was as soft as he looked. He was like a giant cotton ball or a baby dandilion, as fuzzy as could be.

Seongwoo beckoned and called again for him to come over, sounding sweeter. He wasn't sure if the way he would talk to his nieces would work the same for animals. Luckily, it did. The dog climbed out of the bush with an excited bark and trotted over to him, wagging his tail.

"Wow, you're huge! I bet you weigh more than I do!" Seongwoo gasped and stood up, worried the dog would tackle him.

 Was he actually a wolf? What kind of dog was this humongous? The dog was tall and bulky, seeming twice as large with his several inches thick layer of poofy, snow white fur. His back came up nearly to Seongwoo's waistline. He was so broad in the chest it looked like it would be impossible to fully hug him.

The dog smiled up at him and barked again, wagging its long, fluffy, curled tail that could knock down a small tree. 'Pet me! You called me over, I came. That means I deserve a payment. Pay me in pets please' he seemed to be saying.

Seongwoo gulped and reached a shaking hand out to the area between his velvety, twitching ears. The dog stamped his paw and barked, sounding impatient and frustrated. He wanted to be pet right then, no more funny business.

"Okay, okay. I'll pet you. Don't move. Please don't bite me. Your size is quite intimidating," Seongwoo squeaked, trying to sound calm.

 He looked around to make sure no one was seeing him being a baby about petting a friendly animal just because it was a big one. Then, he lightly put his hand on top of the dog's head and froze. The dog didn't move, as if he understood that this human was the skiddish type. 'See? I'm not going to bite. I'm friendly and listen well. You should stop over-reacting,' He seemed to say, his dark eyes sparkling with smugness.

"Indeed you do. You're really soft...Wait, why am I talking to you as if I understand what you're thinking? I think the heat is getting at me."

Seongwoo flushed with embarrassment as he stroked the dog's head with the tips of his fingertips. It was velvety, silky soft like flower petals or just dried sheets. The dog pressed up against his hand, asking for more, his tongue lapping and tail wagging happily. Seongwoo pat him all over, ruffled his tuffs of fur around his neck and scratched behind his ears. He felt brave now and happy himself. He had heard that animals were therapeutic. Now he believed it. The dog sat down and his foot thumped several times, his head going to the side. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in heaven. Seongwoo thought he was incredibly adorable.

"You like that, huh? You must have a huge itch here," Seongwoo chuckled.

As he pet the dog who was enjoying the attention and itch-relief, he found himself enjoying it too. He didn't mind so much about the long white strands falling and clinging to his expensive suit. Though he usually would freak over that because the cost of dry-cleaning was outrageous. He could understand why people would want to have a dog at their home. This one was quite cool, sweet, cute and cheerful. He was quite human like and so well-behaved. He could see himself being friends with this animal, and imagined that the dog would brighten his gloomy, dark life by greeting him when he came home.

"Oh, you're not a stray huh, handsome?" He noticed a collar around the dog's neck. Seongwoo lifted the mess of fur to see. "So, this handsome, overgrown fellow has an owner. Nice to meet you...Daniel. Oh, quite a fancy name."

Daniel barked several times, a thick, loud, deep sound that resonated, making him jump and his ears sting.

 "Woah, volume down handsome. You’re going to scare all the birds and fish to North Korea at this rate."

 Woof, woof! Daniel responded happily, dark, round eyes squinting up until they almost closed. The dog was handsome but incredibly cute when it was smiling happily, Seongwoo noted. He had a killer, heart-stopping eye-smile. He smiled wide, gazing at the dog with rapidly growing affection.

"Seems like you like that nickname."

He tested it out, saying only the word 'handsome'. The dog woofed and suddenly knocked him down, climbing on his chest with his dirt-covered paws and licking his face. Seongwoo expected himself to get angry, yell and snap like he did with his nieces but he couldn't. He felt no negative emotion around this dog, no matter what he did, it seemed. It was as if he wiped every dark part of his soul away and bathed him in light and positive emotions. 

"Aw, how can I go to work now, Daniel? They will think I've been in a brawl," Seongwoo laughed, feeling more surprised than angry.

Daniel gave him puppy eyes as if pleading, 'stay with me~' Yeah, he would like that. Playing with a friendly, mischievous mutt sounded better than recording numbers and calculating any day. It sounded a million times better.

"Hey that tickles, stop!" he laughed like he hadn't since he was a child.

Daniel was sniffing and bumping him with his cold, wet nose. He thought of the germs the dog was probably covered with, a habit instilled by the words of his parents. Who knew how long the dog had been out here.

He had noticed a number on the collar tag and decided he had better call it. 

 

 

An hour later of playing with the dog who had way too much energy, speed, and power for his age and size, the owner came. He was a tall, skinny, handsome guy with a model-like, super tiny face. He bowed and shook Seongwoo's hand, introducing himself as Jinyoung. Seongwoo felt a bit intimidated next to him. It had been awhile since he'd run into a guy he might consider more attractive than himself.

His tone was immensely grateful. "Thanks for finding him."

 He squatted down and grabbed Daniel by the ears. It didn't seem to hurt but Daniel whimpered and lowered his head, prepared for a scolding. Seongwoo felt an urge to protect him and stepped forward. However, Jinyoung sighed and ruffled his fur, pressing his head against him.

"Bad dog. Daniel, you had us worried. I'm glad nothing happened to you. We will do it your way, hmm? If that's what you want, me and Daehwi will concede. You live as you want. Just don't take off like that again. We were honestly really worried you got taken to the pound or hit by a car."

Seongwoo frowned as he overheard. This was a dog, right? Why had he made it seem like he had his own mind and thoughts and acted independently? Since when did animals choose how they lived with humans or ask permission for anything?

Seongwoo turned to the dog and stared hard at him, scratching his temple. The dog seemed to be saying 'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just needed to get out on my own to clear my head.' Why would a dog understand, apologize, and need to clear their head as if they were full of worries? Regulary dogs only worried about what to chase next, when food was being served, and where they should lift their leg next to mark.

"Wait a second..." He gasped and pointed his finger, it dawning on him with what had been over the news the last few months.

So, it wasn't really a rumor anymore? He was seeing them right before his eyes. That's why this dog was really big and acted like he could communicate.

 "You're shifters! That's why he understood me! That's why I thought I understood him!"

 Jinyoung smiled calmly and stood up, scratching the dog behind his ears still. He was watching Seongwoo with concern in his eyes. 'Don't freak out and hate me. I want to continue being friends. I like you...' he seemed to say, clear as day.

Seongwoo felt calmed and took a deep breath. "It's true, right?"

Jinyoung nodded, looking between the two of them with curiosity. Daniel barked, 'I think he's my mate...'

Jinyoung knew Daniel well. His friend had immediately liked and grown attached to this human. Well, it was rare but it wasn't unheard of. He was just a bit more surprised since Daniel had a thing about humans.

"Yes, you are right. I'm a racoon shifter. This is my close friend, Daniel. He's a dog shifter. But he's special. Daniel here doesn't like his human form. He's embarrassed about it. A long time ago, some people called him ugly and he took it to heart. We had an argument about it as I think he needs to get a real job now, in human form. My mate, Daehwi, is also concerned. That's why he ran away from our home. We’re roommates, by the way, well actually a bunch of us shifters live together in a big house just two blocks from Starbucks."

"Oh, I know the place I think. The green one?" Seongwoo asked.

Jinyoung nodded, sharing a look with Daniel who was clearly reprimanding him for sharing all this personal stuff with little throaty growls.

"Well, if he's going to be your mate, you should be open with him about everything good and bad about you. From the beginning."

"He likes me? Wants to mate?" Seongwoo chocked out, coughing.

‘How could you say that?’ Daniel groaned in frustration, laid his head on the ground and covered it with his paws as if in utter humiliation. Seongwoo guessed if he had a human form he would be blushing. Seongwoo grinned, finding the dog incredibly cute. Although it was a bit weird how his thoughts were communicated so easily to his own mind.

"I cannot be fully sure since it's difficult for me to communicate after I lost my powers several years ago. But I know his expressions well at least. And that reaction is as good as a big fat yes."

Seongwoo chuckled and blushed as he squatted down. Daniel peeked one eye and then quickly covered it with his paw when he realized Seongwoo was close and staring at him. He whined as if to say 'don’t look at me, so embarrassing, I can't believe my friend ratted me out like that.'

Seongwoo pet his head, feeling flattered. He knew that shifters were really special. More often than not they were revealed to be celebrities with impressive looks, heights, intelligence, and talents. He was curious what this shifter that was attracted to him looked like all of a sudden. He doubted that he was actually ugly and he wanted to help rid him of his insecurities so he could secure a better life.

"Thank you for liking me, Daniel. It's an honor. I like you too so far. You seem like a nice, energetic guy. I'm flattered. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said gently as he rubbed the dog's ears.

 Daniel's ears perked and his head lifted, happiness and hope evident in his eyes. He licked Seongwoo's wrist. Jinyoung chuckled.

"I have never seen him like this. Usually he is scared of humans. He's seen some...not so nice things and had some unpleasant experiences. So, he usually avoids humans or downright dislikes them. I'm surprised he lets you touch him and hasn't growled at you once. He is really smitten, aren't you, hyung?" He teased.

Daniel looked up at Seongwoo with adoration as he scratched his ears, eyes squinting in delight and pink tongue slightly sticking out close to his large circular black nose.

"Hyung? Is he older than you?" Seongwoo asked curiously, unable to take his eyes off the dog shifter he was growing oddly fond of in this short amount of time.

"By quite a bit. In human years, he is twenty-five."

"Ah, really? I'm a year older. That makes me hyung then. Not sure if you will stop liking me because I'm older. I know I fool people because I have a bit of a baby face. What do you say, handsome? Older guys okay?" Seongwoo asked with a nervous, shy grin.

Why was he feeling like this was a confession and getting all shy? He was an adult and this was a supernatural human in the form of a dog. Yet somehow he didn't like the idea of being rejected as a potential mate just because of his age. Woof woof!

"Yes, I don't mind older guys. You're hot! I like your freckles," Jinyoung translated as Daniel brushed his nose against Seongwoo's left cheek where his triangular beauty marks were.

Seongwoo flushed and grinned shyly, covering his mouth in an embarrassed habit. Why did he like that so much? The direct and odd compliment as well as what could be considered a kiss. He hoped that Jinyoung wasn't playing a trick on him. He wished that was what the shifter really said.

"Would you mind helping us, Seongwoo hyung? I think that if you complimented him it would be wonders. Let's go to a cafe near here after I get him changed into clothes. Of course you should be honest. I personally like his human form and so do all our friends but no matter how much we compliment him, he doesn't believe us. He thinks that we are being nice and can't be objective since we know each other. Honestly, he's such a stubborn, overgrown child."

Daniel growled and pushed against his leg so the skinny guy almost fell over. 'You sound like you want to fight. You should be talking me up in front of my potential mate, not insulting me!'

Seongwoo was just a bit freaked out. "Why can I understand what he's saying so clearly? I can almost picture the way his voice sounds even. Thick, deep, sort of with some kind of strange accent..."

Jinyoung paused in wrestling with Daniel to hum and scratch his own chin. Daehwi had his shirt in his mouth and was tugging it so the collar looked like it would rip any minute now.

"There's still research going on because the cases are rare, but usually when two people are destined mates, their chemistry is really good, or if they were born on the same day or during a natural event, this happens. Those people, whether they are shifters or humans or ex shifters, are often found to be extra tuned into each other. Sort of like you can almost mind read? I'm certain that he can easily tell what you're thinking as well."

"Huh, really?"

"I'm studying astrology and its effects on couples that get along really well. When you were born, was there any special natural phenomenon going on that you know of? Meteor shower, eclipse, full moon, for example."

Seongwoo thought for a few seconds. "I was born on a new moon."

Daniel's ears perked and he woofed excitedly. Jinyoung smiled wide and hit his fist in his palm.

"That must be it. Daniel just said he was too!"

"Ah, really? So that makes us destined? Like soulmates."

"It's nothing like that. You don't have to get together if you don't want to. It just means that you both have a better chance at getting along well, having many things in common, being attracted to each other, that sort of thing. Not everyone chooses to act on it if there is some extra spark of chemistry there. Don't be alarmed or feel any pressure. I'm not proposing anything, you barely know the guy and I'm sure we're the first shifters you have ever encountered."

 Seongwoo bit his lip, tempted to say that he thought his best friend and roommate was probably one and dating one but he kept it totally secret and Seongwoo was too worried about making their relationship awkward by confronting him.

"Hard not to feel pressured. Seems Daniel doesn't think the same as you."

 Daniel was circling, rubbing up against him with a possessive sort of look, sniffing up and down his legs to...Oh my, that felt quite...

"Yah, don't do that! Humans don't like that like animals do. It's intrusive. Don't you pay attention at all to our human lessons, you mutt!" Jinyoung scolded, swatting Daniel on his backside.

Daniel jumped away, tucked his tail between his leg, and dropped his head, looking at them apologetically. Seongwoo's groin area was left tingling from the shifter's curious exploration, his cheeks flaming.

Wasn't it odd that he had liked that? He liked when human guys touched him there, but a shifter currently in animal form? This was too much weirdness all at once for him to handle. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. All he had wanted was a simple walk to clear his mind during lunch, yet here he was finding himself in a supernatural mess...

Daniel sat down in a submissive fashion, his head dropping in shame. Seongwoo hurried to reassure him as he was clearly misunderstanding that Seongwoo was offended and upset at him. His chest stung at the thought of Daniel being upset because of him.

"It's okay. I don't find it rude. I understand. You're still getting used to human ways and you act based off your canine instincts. All dogs like to smell, even there. Don't worry about it."

 Daniel peeked up, his dark eyes widened hopefully. 'You’re really not upset with me?' he seemed to be asking.

Seongwoo shook his head. Mind reading because they had some spiritual connection due to being born on a new moon? Okay, it was weird but believable somewhat. He could live with that. He had heard of stranger things that had turned out to be true.

"No, I'm not," he answered, flashing a kind, gentle smile.

Daniel barked and spun around, bounding in excitement as if saying 'Yes, oh thank God, Seongwoo's not mad at me, yes!' Jinyoung and Seongwoo both shared an amused look and chuckled.

"He's always this full of energy?"

"Like a toddler on a sugar high. He rarely gets tired and he's almost always positive. You get used to it. If he's around friends really being himself, he's a happy virus. He brightens the room. Just wait until you see him in human form. He's talkative and laughs for hours at almost nothing. Are you free?"

Seongwoo checked his phone. He was thirty minutes late to work yet no calls telling him to come back yet. Hopefully, no one had noticed he was gone. He looked at Daniel, thinking deeply. Maybe that's what he needed in his drab, stressful hectic life, someone that was bright, positive, intriguing, a break from the grey norm. Someone opposite from him. Someone that was similar to the way that he had used to be in grade school before the burdens and reality of society got to him.

"Sure, I'd love to get coffee and talk to Daniel in human form." He smiled as he answered.

Daniel came bounding over and nearly knocked him flat on his back in his excitement. Seongwoo held his paws on his chest and laughed.

"Easy there, handsome. I like pancakes, but I don’t want to become one. You are really big, you know?" He lightly reprimanded.

 Jinyoung was beaming. "This is just great. Daniel, chill out, we're going to get you cleaned up and dressed. I will see you in thirty minutes at Starbucks, okay?"

"I will order first then. Something you want?" Seongwoo asked and then turned to look at Daniel who was panting and grinning, looking seconds away from attacking his face with slobbery dog kisses.

"This guy only likes sweet things and hates all things bitter."

Seongwoo grinned wider. "Me too. Moon thing?"

 "Probably just coincidence but who knows?" Jinyoung shrugged.

Daniel barked at him and then bumped his nose on Seongwoo's cheek, wagging his tail furious as if to say, 'Don’t listen to him, he's jealous. Of course it's a moon fate thing.' Seongwoo chuckled and ruffled the fur at his neck. Then he followed his impulse, which was to hug him. His arms could barely reach around his upper body. It was a nice hug otherwise, warm, cozy, and solid. Seongwoo got excited thinking of if his body proportions would match to human form. In that case, he would be really tall, muscular, broad shouldered--the complete physical package. Not to mention adorable and bright.

"See you soon again, Daniel. You should really get cleaned up. You're all dirty and sweaty. I don't do dirt."

He felt the dog nod against his shoulder in compliance.

 

 

Seongwoo sat at the table, nervously drumming his fingers against his coffee cup and the table as he waited inside Starbucks. He thought of everything that happened but it was a whirlwind he would need a lot more than twenty minutes to sort through. He wasn't sure he wanted to sort through and rationalize things in his life for once. He sort of just wanted to do what others his age often did, going with the flow and living in the moment.

At this point, whatever happened with him getting involved with shifters was beyond his control. He wasn't going to fight it. He wasn't going to judge or run away. Who cares what netizens said-- aliens, foreigners, supernatural beings, they were all just a different kind of people, some good, some bad, some just mediocre. He wanted to get to know these ones and learn more about their abilities, thoughts and lifestyles.

He had read that around half the population lived in their animal forms in colonies while the other half lived amongst humans either disguised as pets or as humans living the same way they did--going to school, graduating, getting jobs, using their earnings for houses, food and cars. As far as he saw it, these were mostly the later type.

Jinyoung came with two men following him. Seongwoo gulped and clutched his cup tight with a sudden onslaught of nerves as he looked between the two unfamiliar faces, trying to guess which one was Daniel. They came closer.

One boy was a bit smaller than Jinyoung, skinny, fair skinned, with a cute, boyish almost femininely pretty face. He smiled brightly, almost blindingly, clapping his hands and squealing with delight as Jinyoung pointed out Seongwoo. He leaned on Jinyoung's shoulder in a comfortable manner, whispering something and glancing his way.

Whatever it was, they both laughed about it and glanced at the other guy. He was taller than others, probably taller than himself, Seongwoo guessed. He had a large build as well--he was all tan, sinewy muscles, thick thighs, very broad shoulders. He walked in looking like he owned the place with natural swag despite his face displayed uncomfortableness like he didn't go out in public much and was bothered by the sounds and crowd.

What a face it was. Almond shaped eyes that were dark brown like rich chocolate, sculpted jawbone, pointed shapely chin, cheek dimples, a freckle underneath his eye, thick golden brows, the plumpest pink full think lips, a nicely shaped centered nose. His face was like that of a god. He was handsome, intimidating, intense but he had a feeling that he would look different when he smiled.

Seongwoo suddenly wanted to crack a joke like he used to do often in college and make him laugh and see how his features changed. Jinyoung had said that he laughed easily, but it didn't seem like he would. The blonde stood awkwardly, staring at the floor and shooting nervous, curious glances at him through his shaggy, much too long blond locks. Seongwoo blinked a few times but couldn't stop staring at him appreciatively, his cheeks heating and the room suddenly feeling hot.

 That was one seriously handsome, sexy guy. Was that Daniel or Jinyoung's lover? If that was his lover, he was going to be really envious. That guy was his type and way beyond. If shifters were all like these three handsome boys, the human race was going to gradually become endangered as they all tried to get shifter babies.

 The shortest guy pulled the blonde by the elbow, seeming to encourage him. Jinyoung reprimanded him, patting him on his large shoulder. Were they as strong and solid as they looked under his t-shirt? Would he have defined abs? Because he looked like he worked out. I bit my lip and inwardly smacked myself as I imagined his naked body and what it would feel like.

"Hello!" The shorter guy shook his hand as he sat down but didn't offer a name.

Seongwoo bowed politely and offered a shy, friendly grin. The blonde sat between them, bumping his legs against the center piece, then stretching them out wide, resulting in his legs bumping Seongwoo's under the table. Seongwoo gasped, digging his hands into his thighs as he felt a shock course through him at the contact. It had always been difficult for him, accidentally touching hot guys. 

He smiled sympathetically as a thick, deep, accented voice came out, "Sorry."

Seongwoo smiled sympathetically and bowed to him, ignoring the pleasant shiver coursing through him. His voice was an aphrodisiac. He knew too well the pains of having long legs in a country where the norm was that people didn't. Tables and chairs were simply not built to match their proportions since they were the 'odd ones.'

"It's a pain being tall, I know. Sometimes you just wish you could chop part of our off and give it to the short-impaired right?" He joked, keeping his eyes on the handsome blonde who couldn't look at him for more than a few seconds.

He offered his hand across the table and beamed as the others laughed. "Hello, I'm Seongwoo."

The blonde hesitated, staring at his hand with wonder and turning red, a smile crawling up the corner of his lip. The guys on his side pressed him to shake Seongwoo's hand. He jumped like he was startled out of some thought. He reached his large, strong looking hand out. Seongwoo liked the feeling--warm, full of hidden strength he was controlling, a good amount of caring and kindness in there, and a sense of calm, slow pace.

 Seongwoo thought you could learn a lot about a person's personality from a handshake. They had to study it when they were in business manners class. He liked what he learned so far, those were all good signs. Or maybe he was interpreting it because he wanted the handsomer guy to be that way.

His hands drummed in an angsty way on his knees, anxious for them to introduce themselves. He was dying to know which was Daniel, the shifter that Jinyoung claimed was interested in him and he had spent an hour bonding with.

"We have a little test for you, at my mate’s request, Seongwoo. Simple. Can you tell us which one you think is Daniel?"

He flushed as he looked between them. "Well, he was a big white dog earlier, so I have nothing to go on in terms of looks."

He was stuttering and his hands shaking with all eyes on him and expectant. He felt like he was going to disappoint them and hurt Daniel's feelings. But how could he possibly tell who shifted into a dog? He was merely human. Jinyoung smiled softly, again giving him an odd sense of calm.

"Sure, there are similarities. If you're fated, you can concentrate hard and see them."

"Sorry for this rude act but I'm going to have to stare at you for a while. Big Blondie, sorry, but can you lift your head so I can see you properly?"

 The shorter, smaller guy smiled with amusement as he looked at the big blonde guy who had his head drooped, glancing at them occasionally through the strands of his golden hair.

"Don't be so shy. That's not like you," he scolded, then forced the bigger guy's head up by pushing a finger up on his chin.

Seongwoo looked between them, judging their features and comparing them in his mind. They both had big dark eyes, but the bigger guy had more of that almond shape. Otherwise he couldn't catch a resemblance because human's and dog’s faces were just too different. He shook his head and let out a sigh

"Sorry but..."

Suddenly the smaller guy attacked the bigger guy with his fingers, ticking him wildly. The bigger guy squirmed and tried to capture his hands. As he laughed, his lips widened into a huge grin, revealing dimples, making his cheeks puff out, his eyes crinkled up.

That sweet eye smile, that was familiar. It was just as cute and heart-warming as the dog had earlier.

Seongwoo''s eyes drifted to his shaking shoulders. His upper body was naturally big with very broad, strong looking shoulders. He wondered if he could wrap his arms around him...

The boys gasped and the bigger, laughing guy froze as Seongwoo leaned across the table and wrapped his arms around the other's upper body.

"S-seo-ng-g...woo?"

"Hmm..." Seongwoo thought.

Just as he had suspected, he could barely wrap both his arms fully around him. He jumped back with a red face and his heart racing.

"Is it him?" He pointed to the blonde he had hugged.

The bigger guy beamed and clapped his hands, then turned red, shyly hiding his face, stamping his feet noisily on the ground.

The shorter guy laughed, pointing at him, and saying to Jinyoung, "Look at him. He totally likes it."

They high-fived, telling him that he passed the test.

 "I did? You're really Daniel? The mountain dog that's as big as a polar bear?"

Daniel laughed behind his hands and nodded, his sweet eye-smile at full blast. It turned his face incredibly soft and cute, totally different than earlier. Seongwoo liked how shy he was. It was charming. As well as his rather dorky, addictive laugh.

"Daniel's breed is known as a Samoyed. Though our Niel is especially big. See?"

The boy that was introduced as Daehwi, Jinyoung's ex otter shifting mate, explained and showed him photos on his phone from Google search. Indeed, that was exactly the dog he had played with. They were all big, snow white, and fluffy as a cloud.

"So, what do you think of Daniel's human form? Please be honest. We're getting sick of him being like this in his human form. He needs to get out of the house and get a job, but he can barely talk or look at humans," Jinyoung asked out of the blue.

Daehwi pouted at him, apparently not liking how Jinyoung cut right to the chase. But Seongwoo didn't mind. He also had a no-nonsense, business mind from his years in the company and major.

"He's very handsome. Out of ten points, hmm let me see..."

He leaned on the table, ducking his head to get a good look at shy Daniel who was hiding behind his bangs again. He chuckled, pushing his bangs off his forhead. Daniel's eyes popped and his head lifted with shock. As their eyes met, Daniel turned scarlet and anxiously chewed on his lower lip. Seongwoo smiled, finding the look cute and amusing.

"Yes, you are certainly a ten out of ten, maybe more. The person who called you ugly must have been blind."

Daniel giggled and grinned widely, his body shaking with glee.

"Did you hear? Now you will believe us, right? Silly puppy. Please just be yourself now. You're beyond normal, you're gorgeous, just like I said."

Daehwi rolled his eyes and affectionately fixed his hair so it waved to the side. Seongwoo helped, having a knack and slight passion for hairstyling. He could do wonders with Goldilocks here.

Daniel looked his way for a second, grinned, giggled and looked away again bashfully. Seongwoo thought maybe he was making the man uncomfortable so he stopped staring at him finally.

They started discussing casual, general things humans usually talk about like work and hometowns, though Daehwi and Jinyoung obviously had more color to their story than him. Daniel listened while smiling and openly staring at Seongwoo. Seongwoo of course knew it, which was why his heart was racing and he felt quite flushed. Jeez, did that man have quite the intense, adoring stare.

Does he like me that much already?

But then again, the feeling was rather mutual. They had yet to have a proper conversation behind the assumed mind reading ones. Yet somehow, he was feeling fond and infatuated of him and rather itching to spend some time alone. The fact that he was incredibly handsome and charming and that he himself had been itching for some male-male companionship helped for certain.

He recalled all that Jinyoung had said about his personality and what he had observed. He wanted to quickly get the shifter to feel comfortable around him as well so they could have a proper conversation and explore these mutual feelings, this pull they kept feeling that was beyond logical explanation. He could tell they were going to have amazing chemistry, once they got Daniel past his shyness being in his human form. He wouldn't at all being 'mates' with Daniel as he was very much his type, in this form anyway.

"Seongwoo..." He whispered while the others kept talking.

"Hmm?" He turned to him with a smile.

 Daniel bit his lip and looked down at the table immediately avoiding eye contact, his round squishable cheeks heating.

"Can I...sit next ...to you?" He stuttered out slowly in a barely audible tone.

"Sure, come here." Seongwoo responded breezily, hopefully encouraging Daniel to speak to him naturally and not be intimidated just because he was experiencing a bit of a crush.

 It was a stage you just had to get over by changing your mental state. If you liked someone, you needed to not be shy and present the best, most positive side of yourself if you wanted a chance with that person at all. Daniel slid over, right next to him, his hands playing with the holes in his jeans.

"You do look handsome, Daniel. I meant that. You shouldn't be ashamed of your human body. Sometimes, in my experience, people will say hateful things simply because they're jealous. Most of the time it's not true. You being ugly? That has absolutely no chance of being true," he reassured, boldly patting the younger man's hand in case he was cold.

Daniel smiled softly, his expression easing. He seemed more comfortable already. "May I...call you hyung....just to start with?"

Seongwoo giggled, finding his slow, hesitant way of speaking oddly cute and childish. He selfishly hoped that Daniel talked like that around him for a while longer for his entertainment. He liked cute things, what could he say. He just preferred his aegyo to be with the word hyung rather than oppa and from a handsome yet cute young boy rather than a girl. He drooled over the image of Daniel naked in his bed begging him, 'hyung, kiss me...'.

 "Of course. I would love it if you called me that," he admitted, feeling ashamed at his pervertedness.

"Seongwoo hyung..."

His heart went on overdrive. Oh, already he's giving me my fantasies, dang. Is it the mind reading?

"It was nice to meet you today. Thanks for playing with me. Can you take me for a walk later?"

"Ah, I would like to but I still have to get back to work. How about tomorrow? I will come to the park same time as today during my lunch break. How's that?"

"Great!" Daniel flashed a blinding, beautiful, unburdened smile.

Seongwoo learned obviously that he had nothing to do because he had yet to find a job since he didn't like his human body, until now. He promised Seongwoo that he would try to be confident about his form and maybe start thinking of what job was suitable for him. After talking to him some about hobbies, he thought maybe Daniel would be good as a waiter since he was bright, energetic, and his accent, looks, and pretty smile would attract a ton of customers. The others agreed it was a good idea.

Daehwi said that he would give Seongwoo a leash to walk Daniel with, insisting that otherwise he had a tendency to run off and cause accidents because of his size and boundless energy.

"No need for the leash. I want to walk like this. I want to walk as a human. Then we can talk more comfortably. Right, Seongwoo hyung? You would like that best, right?" Daniel said brightly with a sweet smile only directed at him.

Seongwoo grinned back and nodded. At some point during their talk as Daniel opened up to him, he got comfortable touching him and they had ended up holding hands under the table. Seongwoo loved the contact, although it did horrid things to his pulse and fluttering stomach. When the shifter touched him, he felt giddy and excited beyond reason.

"Yes, I would like that. "

They were surprised to see Daehwi tearing up, Jinyoung's arms wrapped around him in concern.

"Jinnie, did you hear that? Daniel is going to go out in his human form, voluntarily. Our friend is finally changing. Oh, I never thought I'd see the day."

He reached across the table and touched Seongwoo's hand. He smiled and said, "Thank you. It's a blessing he met you."

Seongwoo simply smiled, thinking he felt the same. Daniel was adding color and warmth to his life, giving him a reason to smile and laugh, clearing away his stress and anxiety. He was possibly going to be the best thing that ever happened and save him from continuing the road to corporate induced insanity. Maybe someday he could help clear the dry spell that had become his sex life as well.

Daniel growled and snatched Seongwoo's hand away, taking both in his own under the table and glaring with sudden primal ferocity like someone had tried to take his bone or chew toy. Wow, he still really looked like a dog, making Seongwoo laugh. He squeezed Seongwoo's hands tightly but it was more exciting than painful.

"Mine," he said with a threatening tone.

Then he turned to Seongwoo and his eyes softened a bit but he was just as serious. "You're mine."

Seongwoo gulped, flushing and shivering at the promise in those words. Daniel was... dominant, possessive, intimidating. He liked that. He liked that a lot actually. His look was intense, making Seongwoo tingle and shift as he grew hotter. He bit his lip and looked down, suddenly feeling meek and turned on. Daniel smirked as if he approved of him looking that way.

Oh my, my life sure got a lot more interesting if this is who my next relationship is going to be with, dang....

Daehwi and Jinyoung were besides themselves with laughter, commenting they had only seen Daniel get like that over high-quality beef if he was really hungry. Daniel flushed with embarrassment and apologized.

"Sorry hyung. I don't know what came over me. Someone else was touching you and I didn't like that at all. I snapped..."

Seongwoo crooked a finger under his chin and smiled softly as they were close and looking at each other.

"That's natural. Nothing to be ashamed of. I sort of feel the same. It's because you like me. And I like you."

 "You like me...?" Daniel flushed, hope filling his almond, dark chocolate eyes.

"Hmm, I do," he nodded. "Very much already."

 Daniel beamed and in his excitement his white tail sprouted, shocking them and some customers. Seongwoo hurried to hide it under his suit jacket. They all gave him stern, exasperated looks, insisting that he be careful. Daniel, however, wasn't listening and had no clue of the dangers he had put himself into. He apparently had a one-track mind.

 "Hyung~ I think I feel the same. I must like you a lot too!"

Seongwoo chuckled, finding his brightness cute. He ruffled his hair like he had earlier. He almost felt ashamed of himself for having fantasies of intimate moments. This was clearly a boy he was dealing with and he was sure to be innocent, inexperienced, and not having those sort of iproper thoughts. He was going to need to work on curbing his desires so he could focus on getting to know and taking care of this guy. It seemed like he was going to be quite the handful.

"Good to know, handsome. Let's have our first get to know each other date and see where this crush goes from tomorrow."

"Yes!" Daniel eagerly agreed which sounded much like a bark, pushing his head subtly up for more pets.

Seongwoo was all too happy to oblige. He cocked his head and panted, sticking out his tongue, closing his eyes. It made him look a lot like a dog. He was possibly the cutest being Seongwoo had ever encountered. He couldn't stop smiling when he looked at him. That was a new thing for he, because in the past several months Seongwoo could count the number of times he had smiled on his fingers alone.


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets Seongwoo at the lake in his human form during Seongwoo's lunch break for their first amazing date. They chat, they eat, they cuddle, they kiss/lick/nuzzle, they hold hands, they play frizbee and lay in the grass. They become official mates and promise to see each other over the weekend for another date and to visit Daniel's home. The chapter is full of comedy, fluff, and just a bit of sweet spicy sexy for you all.

Daniel waited for Seongwoo in the park the next day at the same time they had met. Seongwoo had said that he could take about an hour and a half for lunchbreak, then he needed to get back to his company. Daniel was curious what sort of work would suit Seongwoo. He was really pretty, funny, sweet, and smart. Maybe he was a teacher or a comedian or an entertainer. Then again, he had been wearing a suit, so he must have some sort of boring office job, which didn’t make much sense to him because he didn’t seem like the ‘corporate’ type to Daniel.

It felt weird for him to be in his human form outside of the house. He felt exposed, uncomfortable and in danger. Whenever he went out in his human form, he was attacked by sensory overload, he was much slower and clumsier on two feet, he ended up causing some sort of accident with moving objects, and people tended to stare. That’s how he had been convinced that he looked ugly, but now he believed after what Seongwoo had said that maybe people were staring because he was the opposite of ugly. He couldn’t understand clearly what sort of features on humans were attractive or not.

 One thing he did understand was that to him, Seongwoo was the most attractive human on the planet. There was this aura about him from the first moment he'd seen Seongwoo that screamed that the man was incredibly sweet and kind and could understand him like no other humans could. He had somehow known that Seongwoo would accept him when their eyes locked across the grass. It was probably their ‘moon’ bond.

How cool was it that Seongwoo could read his thoughts clearly in his dog shifter form? That meant if he was tired or didn’t feel like being in his human form, they could still hang out without any communication issues. It was the best arrangement he could ever hope for. Of course, he was going to try his best to be in his human form because that's what Seongwoo would obviously prefer. He would do anything for his...wait. 

What did Seongwoo want to be though? He had said that he liked Daniel but he hadn’t been specific about how. Daniel wouldn’t mind being friends, but honestly he wanted something more. Seongwoo made him feel intense things that he recognized but had hardly felt at this level. He wanted Seongwoo to be his official, long-term mate. He already liked him more than he’d ever liked anyone. Being just a friend wasn’t enough, at least not a platonic one. Having him just one time during mating season wasn't enough either.

 He wanted to nuzzle and lick Seongwoo all over. He wanted to bite his neck and mount him already. Would Seongwoo like that? Was he wanting that too? Had he felt the intense attraction?

Daniel paced up and down the lakeside in the shaded area to stay out of the hot sun, wiping his nervous sweat with the back of his hands. His body felt hot from the direction of his thoughts and he fanned his reddening face. He could admit it was cooler in this form but the heat on top of everything else he was feeling was still hardly bareable. Without thinking, he stuck out his tongue and panted. That’s just how dogs usually dealt with temperature rises in their body and it was a habit he didn’t think about.

“Daniel, humans really don’t do that…”

He turned around towards the stern voice, his wagging tail and perky ears nearly popping out of his body in his excitement. That sweet, soft voice could only be him. The human that made him want to take his first long-term mate, Ong Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo hyung! Good afternoon!”

He ran over and hugged the handsome, tall, dark-haired boy dressed in a gray suit. Seongwoo flew back almost getting knocked over. Sometimes Daniel forgot how strong and big he was, even more so in this form since he was nearly twice the size. He embraced the human he liked as if he hadn’t done it in years. Even one day apart had been hard.

 He’d barely been able to sleep last night. He had kept the others up by running around in his dog form and then deciding what to wear and talking about all the things he liked about Seongwoo and asking for advice. The other shifters at first found him really amusing and cute, then they were annoyed and yelling at him to let them sleep since they had to go to work the next day. Only Daehwi had went to work late so that he could give Daniel a pep talk and help him get ready. He had been assured that he had never looked ‘hotter’ than he had today.

“Woah there. That’s weird!” Seongwoo complained and scrunched up his face like a yuck sticker when he licked his cheek.

“Woops. I forget I shouldn’t do that in this form. I should show affection the way humans do.”

Daniel kissed lightly over the wet spots. By the fourth one, Seongwoo’s face was completely red and he was making the most musical giggle, causing their chests to shiver and tingle.

Daniel knew he should let him go but he really couldn’t help it. The human was so thin, small framed, and soft. Daniel loved the shape of him and the way that he fit so perfectly against him. He had always liked hugging in his human form, but it had never felt quite as pleasant as it did right now. Daniel squeezed him tighter, eager to feel their bodies pressed closer together, and kissed down his neck.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo moaned, seeming to like that and being drifted away from what he was going to say.

Daniel's ears perked, his heart thumped, his body tensed and heated as he got extremely excited by that sound. He knew enough about humans or human sex that he knew what that sound meant. Seongwoo was getting turned on by what he was doing. Daniel made him feel good and he hadn’t even intended to start anything yet. Daniel smirked as he sniffed along the human's pale neck and nuzzled him. He smelled like papers, ink, lotion, and coconut. It was heavenly.

“That tickles!” Seongwoo complained and pushed at his chest, shying away from Daniel's sniffling nose.

Daniel reluctantly let him go to be obedient and took a few more whiffs before stepping back, just a couple of inches because he didn't want to go far away from his potential mate. Daniel took his hands instead. They were just as soft, elegant, and warm as he recalled.

“Sorry I got carried away. I was really excited to see you and you just appeared all of a sudden. I couldn’t control myself. I just like you too much. It’s great to see you again!” Daniel practically barked out, smiling wide and looking over his gorgeous face with affection.

Seongwoo seemed a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. He avoided the shifter's eyes and chewed on his lip as he grew a shade darker. He reminded Daniel of the color of the apples they had at home he liked to eat.

“I understand. You’re not used to being human. Daehwi told me you would do things like that. I was just a little bit surprised but I'm not angry. It’s great to see you too.”

“And...?”

Daniel's dog tail was tempted to pop out and he really wanted to lick his face again. He knew that humans didn’t do that though and he could get scolded two-fold if he did that out in public as they were, so he used all his strength to hold his impulses back.

Seongwoo looked into Daniel's eyes. Daniel knew somehow that he was silently reading his mind to see what he wanted him to say. He smiled softly and looked at Daniel's nose as if he couldn’t stand to look at the other's eyes directly for more than a few seconds. That was really cute. Daniel wanted to bite his ear because of that, hard.

“I like you too…” he mumbled bashfully.

“Yes, mind reading skill still works when I’m in this form!”

Daniel couldn’t help himself but jump forward and kiss his cheek. Then, he leaned in to explore his ear as if the morsel was calling to him. It was so small and pointy. Daniel couldn’t help himself again. The call to play with that cute ear was too strong. Daniel bit and tugged at it.

He felt a sharp sting on his chest as Seongwoo swatted him there, gasped, and then jumped away with his hands up like he was a rabid animal. Daniel hummed and cocked his head.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.

“You bit my ear and you licked me!”

“Humans don’t do that to people they liked? It’s standard for dog shifters,” Daniel shrugged.

Seongwoo looked apalled that he would even ask that. “No! They don’t. Unless…” Seongwoo paused and gulped.

“Unless what?” Daniel asked curiously, hoping that he was going to mention doing something in the bedroom, because that’s exactly where his mind was now going.

He shifted and his gaze went to Daniel's mouth. He bit his lip and groaned, then turned away from him. He took a deep breath and let it out, seeming to be calming himself. He either had been thinking that or he had read Daniel's mind. Daniel smiled smugly, happy to know that he did sense their intense attraction and he had thought of mating with him too. Daniel was tempted to take him in his arms and chew some more on his ear.

After another deep breath or two, Seongwoo turned to Daniel with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry I scolded you. You surprised me again. I think we need to set some boundaries though. You can hold my hand and you can hug and kiss me. But no licking or biting. It's just not something humans do in public.”

Daniel rushed forward and took his hand. He linked his fingers with him and smiled softly. The contact felt amazing. Daniel could read from his mind that he liked this too. Seongwoo liked touching him and he liked looking at him, but sometimes he came off too intense so it was difficult for him to deal with. Daniel tried to tone down his feelings but he had next to no experience with that because it wasn’t something dogs usually did. When he liked something, even if it was just a bone, he liked it hard and long.

“Just in public, or…?” he commented hopefully.

“Definitely just in public. If we are alone, that’s a different story.”

Seongwoo smirked in a mischievous way, his eyes sparkling with a hint of desire.

“Come to my place!”

Daniel wanted to get him alone really quick. When he liked something, he wanted to possess it completely. Seongwoo was ‘his’ in his mind but he had yet to be physically so. Since Daniel was in the middle of my heat cycle too, he was even more pressed to get him alone so they could mate. He hadn’t mated all year because all the dog shifters in this area he had been with last year had moved.

Seongwoo choked on air. Daniel patted his back in concern and nuzzled his cheek, a puppy whine coming out of his throat involuntarily.

“I think we should walk before we run.”

“Hmm?” Daniel didn’t get it.

Seongwoo squeezed his hand, smiled, and started walking him. Daniel let myself be led by the hand as if it was my leash. He didn't usually let anyone leade him but for Seongwoo he would make an exception and be a bit more obedient.

“It’s a human expression.  It means we need to take things one little step at a time, like baby steps. I just met you yesterday and I don’t just go to guy’s houses on the first date.”

“Oh, I see. Shifters usually just go right about it after a few hours of courting if they like each other. My bad. I don’t know much about human courting systems. I want to do things your way. How many dates does it usually take?”

“Usually at least three, but with you…probably two will be enough.”

Daniel beamed when Seongwoo looked over at him with a flirty expression and playful wink. His white, fluffy tail popped out. Seongwoo gasped as he noticed it and tucked it under his hooded shirt.

“Daniel, control yourself!”

“Sorry, got excited.” Daniel smiled sheepishly and wrapped his hand around Seongwoo's dainty waist, pulling him close. “You’re mine but I can’t wait to mark you officially.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looking bashful again. His eyes dilated further with lust. Daniel chuckled. He loved how responsive the human was, and how sensitive and affected he was just by a little touch. Seongwoo was going to be an extremely fun mate he was going to have on a regular basis once they got to that point.

“You’re going to mark me? What does that mean?” Seongwoo whispered, just a hint of curious excitement in his tone.

Daniel leaned in and whispered what he meant, followed by biting and tugging the top of his yummy ear. Seongwoo inhaled and exhaled a groan, his body tensing and flushing. Daniel knew the idea of what was to come was driving him crazy. He felt the same. He knew their chemistry was going to be off the charts when they became one later.

“Okay, we really need to slow down, Daniel. I like you but at least we can get some lunch and properly get to know each other before we do any of that. As tempting as it sounds…What happened to you being shy anyway? I feel like I'm with a whole nother person. Yesterday you were so meek and cute.”

“Hmm? Shy? Oh, back then. That was a whole different day. A whole different me. Now that I don’t feel conscious about my human body and I know that you’ve accepted me, I can be myself. I’m not shy at all, I swear. I’m really noisy, talkative, and I say lots of things I shouldn’t say. Like…. your ears are really tasty hyung~”

“Maybe we need to get you some real food,” he giggled but didn’t shy away as Daniel chewed on his ear some more.

Daniel released his new favorite chew toy to speak, “What do you like to eat? I’m a fan of meat!”

“Go figure. You really are a dog.” He shook his head and chuckled. “I will eat anything. There’s some stalls over there. Let’s go check it out.”

As soon as Seongwoo pointed his finger in the direction of the colorful food stalls on the side street, Daniel let go of his hand and took off. He ran around and explored the area. He showed off by doing some flips, cartwheels, and hand stands he had learned over the years. The man in the suit followed slowly watching Daniel with both affection and surprise. His eyes went big and he licked his lips as Daniel's shirt flew down, revealing a chiseled eight pack. 

“Be careful!” he called when the shifter nearly cartwheeled into someone riding a bike.

“Don’t even think about taking their food!” he called when Daniel was looking at an abandoned picnic area.

"No, you cannot pee on any tree here! Zip your pants back up!" he freaked when Daniel stood close to a tree and unzipped his fly.

Wow, this mind reading thing worked well. Seongwoo seemed to know Daniel well already. Just like Daehwi and Jinyoung, he predicted what sort of trouble Daniel would get into and mothered him about it. Daniel didn’t really mind though. He was still learning about the human world and often his impulsive behavior got him into trouble, so he rather appreciated people setting boundaries and keeping him in line. He needed a person to keep him safe and teach him human rules.

 

 

“You’re so slow, hyung! Don’t you exercise? How can you look tired from just walking up this bunny hill?” Daniel teased.

Seongwoo rested on his knees and panted, waving his hand not to speak to him for a moment. Daniel took his jacket and fanned his face, feeling concerned yet also impatient to get food as Seongwoo caught his breath. He was starving and his stomach was making noisy growls that could rival himself.

“I never have time to exercise anymore. I’m too tired after work.”

 

“Really? When do you get off? What do you do on the weekends?”

“Usually I work until at least seven or eight. I have one day off on the weekend, in which I sleep or just stare at my wall or the TV.”

Daniel scrunched his face up. “That sounds boring! Are all jobs like that?”

“I’m sure yours won’t be. Since you live with others, you can probably just do a fun part time job. You don’t need to be concerned about money.”

“Are you concerned about money hyung? Here.”

Daniel took some folded bills out of his pocket that Daehwi gave him for emergencies or if he got hungry. Seongwoo shook his head and closed Daniel’s fist around the money.

“I have plenty. You don’t need to give me any. It’s my treat today. It’s just I live alone and my parents don’t support me, so I need to have a high-paying office job in order to pay all my bills and afford clothes, food, and my car and such.”

“Ah, I see. You seem really put together. Compared to us. None of us have office jobs or wear suits or own a car. You must be rich then, if you’re working that much.”

Daniel looked at Seongwoo with admiration and respect then. Seongwoo seemed uncomfortable with it and turned bashful.

“No, I’m not rich. I’m doing well, in terms of money. But the work is slowly killing me.”

“Why’s that? You don’t mean literally I hope. I don’t know the way to a hospital but…” Daniel said in a panic, looking around the nearest buildings frantically for a red cross sign.

Seongwoo chuckled and ruffled Daniel’s hair. “No, handsome, that’s not what I meant literally. Let’s get food first. I can hear a war going on in your stomach.”

The two went around the stalls. Daniel couldn’t choose, so they just got everything. Then they sat down in the grass to eat it all. Seongwoo told Daniel multiple times to slow down, as he stuffed bite after giant bite into his mouth and seemed to consume it without even chewing. Daniel ate like he was actually a garbage disposal.

“Your dog features are really prominent even like this, you know? What to do with you?”

Daniel stopped and looked at him with wide, apprehensive eyes. Seongwoo pet his head and smiled softly.

“Don’t worry. I happen to like dogs and I find that you are very puppy like to be quite adorable.”

“Great!” Daniel woofed, his tail wagging in his shirt.

They had basically given up on keeping the tail in his body since it popped out whenever he got excited, which was at almost everything.

Seongwoo put down his food on top of its wrapper and laid in the grass with his head on Daniel’s knee. Daniel gazed down at him as he continued to eat happily. The sun was half on his face, making him glisten. Seongwoo was really gorgeous, with his deep set, large, dark eyes, his straight eyebrows, his sculpted nose, his defined, masculine chin and jaw bone and cheek bones, his skin as pale as snow. Seongwoo, he discovered, really liked to talk. Which was good, because Daniel happened to also really like listening. Seongwoo gave him advice on how to act more human and listed some rules he should follow, especially the 'don'ts' that would make it obvious he was a shifter if he did so.

“Anyway, as I was telling you, I work in accounting. I work on a computer, dealing with numbers all day. My office is crowded and noisy and we always have the drapes shut. The lights are dim too. The whole place is gloomy and people don’t talk about anything that’s not work related. We might as well all be ghostly slaves that know no sort of human interaction. I’m given tasks upon tasks that I’m not allowed to go home until they are finished. It’s such a boring, tedious job. As the years go by, I hate it more and more. It interferes with my life too. I had to end all relationships and it’s hard to see my family unless it’s on a national holiday. I’m so tired and unhappy that when I go home I don’t do anything except think about how much I hate my job and all that I have to do the next day. I’m sick of wearing suits all the time. I forgot what it feels like to wear jeans and a hoodie like you are wearing. It must be comfortable. I don’t know how my life ended up this way but I really regret choosing this major and this job.”

Daniel wiped his hands with a tissue and then comfortingly pet Seongwoo’s head. He knew from his days as a dog just what sort of pets felt the most comforting and relaxing. Seongwoo closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his knee, his expression going from stressed and gloomy to sweet and calm. Daniel continued to silently work his magic, as he thought of how to give advice. His friends had discussed something similar over the years they had been living and working in the human world. They didn’t all have jobs they loved either.

“Humans can’t all have jobs that they love doing. It’s incredibly rare. Even doing a job that you love if you do it every day later, you might end up hating it. The best way is to utilize your break time doing things that you really like and forgetting about work when you don’t have to be in the office. It sounds like you let work be in your life too much. That’s why you’re sick of it and unhappy. You should get a hobby.”

“Hmm, good advice. I wasn’t expecting much from a puppy.”

“It’s my friend’s advice, not mine,” Daniel admitted.

“I will try that out. Meeting you can be my new hobby. And I can pick up dancing and singing again. I do enjoy reading at cafes as well. Thank you.”  
“Sure, hyung. Anything for you.”

Daniel bent down and kissed his hyung’s forehead. Seongwoo smiled up at him and reached for his hands. They held hands over Seongwoo’s tie and simply smiled at each other, basking in a moment of happiness. Daniel's tongue stuck out as it did when he got happy sometimes and Seongwoo gently reprimanded him that humans don't do that.

“Is there something that I can help you with?”

“Hmm, I think I’m okay for now…”

“Could you tell me what kind of bad experiences you had with humans?”

Daniel turned a bit sad but told him the short version. “I got abused and abandoned as a puppy a few times. Then, as I told you, I got bullied as a human when I was younger. I had it in my mind that humans were all nice on the outside, mean on the inside. I didn’t really want to associate with them. Dog shifters are rather straightforward and much kinder to me in my life. I was hoping to just associate with them, but it's inevitable that I get out like my friends are to help pay the bills.”

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry that you had those unfortunate experiences. Humans can be really awful sometimes. I’m sorry on behalf of my race…”

Seongwoo took his hand and kissed the back of it. Daniel nuzzled the crown of his head with his nose, stealing a few whiffs of his hair. It smelled like vanilla.

“You are quickly turning my opinions around about humans though, hyung. I never knew there could be someone as cool, sweet, funny, and understanding as you.”

“I’m not funny. I used to be. I forgot how to be since I’ve been living such a dull life.”

“You never forget how to be funny, hyung. You simply ooze funniness. You make me laugh a ton.’

“Do I? I heard you just laugh at nothing pretty much.”

Daniel pouted. “I do not! You’re funny, honestly!”

Seongwoo chuckled and flicked his lips. Daniel growled and nibbled on his finger, tugging it like it was a chew toy. Seongwoo let him, watching him with affection. Then he pat the top of his head. Daniel closed his eyes and pressed into his gentle hand, his tail wagging under his shirt. His tongue slipped out and he panted happily. Seongwoo flicked his nose and he yelped.

“Don't do that in public, Daniel. I already told you~ When you’re acting too much like a dog and it gets weird enough to draw people’s attention, I will flick your nose like that. Then you should be able to slowly correct yourself.”

Daniel rubbed his slightly stinging, pinkish nose and nodded. “That’s a genius idea, hyung. You’re amazing. I like you so much.”

He hugged Seongwoo around the neck and leaned down to lick and then kiss all over his cheek. He loved the taste and feel of Seongwoo’s cheeks. All around, he just tasted, felt, and smelt so good. Seongwoo tossed about, complaining that it tickled and he didn’t like to be slobbered on because being dirty was his pet peeve.

 

 

Awhile later, Daniel admitted that it was difficult to be in his human form for this long and his clothes were making him itchy. He had tried his best to hold out and ignore the discomfort for Seongwoo's sake, but he realized trying to make it for two hours when he usually didn't go longer than twenty minutes was too much of a leap to attempt. 

Seongwoo cleaned up the garbage while Daniel went to a bathroom and came out in his white, fluffy, massive dog form. He bounded towards Seongwoo. Seongwoo squatted down to give him a hug and pats. Daniel stopped before he crushed the guy and licked his cheek, wagging his tail.

‘Hyung, thanks for waiting. Sorry that I cannot stay in my human form that long. I will keep trying and eventually I will get used to it. I have a goal. One day, I’m going to stay with you for an entire day as a human. I promise it will happen!'

Seongwoo's smile of reassurance was lovely and turned his heart into a pile of goo. “It’s okay, Daniel. If you’re tired, just change back. I will totally understand. It’s not like we can’t communicate this way as well. And you’re just as handsome. Where’s your itch?”

Daniel sat down and let Seongwoo know where he was feeling itchy. Seongwoo scratched him all over, even on his belly when he laid down on his back.

‘Ah, that’s the spot. You have such great scratching hands, hyung~’ he hummed with pleasure as Seongwoo scratched under his front legs.

“That’s good to know. I can only imagine how hot and itchy all this fur would be. I will buy a scratcher brush and use it next time, okay?”

‘You will? Yes, you have no idea how much I love those!’ Daniel barked, suddenly jumping up on his legs. Seongwoo stood up and attempted to brush off the long, white strands of dog hair that was all over his suit. This was why he had brought a roller in his briefcase today for after being finished with his meeting with Daniel.

“What do you want to do next? I still have twenty more minutes to hang out. How about that? Do you like playing with those, or is it too childish? I know you're not exactly puppy age anymore.” Seongwoo pointed to a stall selling frizbees.

The clerk tossed one out just at that moment for a test run. Daniel’s ears perked forward, his tail curled up, and his eyes went big. He wasn't too 'puppy-ish' to enjoy playing catch, of course. He still loved it. For dogs, it was just instinctual. Even his parents and grandparents still liked to play. 

‘Frizbee!’ he barked, taking off after it.

“Daniel, wait! We didn’t…”

Daniel had already caught the plastic disk and was chewing on it heartily. Seongwoo sighed, then chuckled and went to the stall clerk.

“We’ll take that one. Sorry he’s still being trained.”

He paid for the frizbee and then went over to Daniel. Daniel put his butt up in the air and growled, holding the frizbee in his mouth, eying the human with his big eyes sparkling impishly.

‘Bet you can’t take it from me hyung~’ He gidded the human, hoping that Seongwoo would play with him.

He liked to play, especially if it involved any sort of running, wrestling, tugging, or throwing. He really wanted to know what it was like to play with his potential mate.

“Okay, I’ll play with you. Let’s see if you’re as strong and fast as you look!” Seongwoo smirked, reaching for the frizbee.

Daniel ran away before he could grab it. He laid on the ground with the frizbee in his mouth and growled.

‘I’m going to make you exercise every lunch hyung. Your health clearly isn’t good from all that desk warming. Try to be a bit faster now, you’re worse than a cat!’

“Hey now. No need for insults,” Seongwoo laughed, then charged for the frizbee. "I've heard I looked more like a seal than a cat, and they are fast for your information!"

'Only in the water!'

He was able to get ahold of it and the two had a tugging match. Seongwoo won and then tossed the frizbee far. Daniel took off after it at rocket speed, jumped high and caught it in the air as it came his way. Seongwoo clapped and praised him. Daniel ran back, smiling around the frizbee with pride. He knew that he had looked pretty cool there. He liked showing off how strong and fast he was to his potential mate. Hopefully, it was working to make Seongwoo like him more and want to spend even more time together. 

‘I’m not going to give it to you so easily this time hyung~ Come get me, don't be a grandpa!’ Seongwoo chased Daniel as Daniel ran circles and zigzags around him for several minutes, taking the frizbee out of his grasp consistently as soon as his fingers brushed it. Eventually, Seongwoo sat down in the grass, huffing and sweating, giving up on chasing him. Daniel gave in, putting the frizbee in his lap.

“You handsome rascal. I’m totally pooped and I’ve sweat to the point my white shirt is see-through!”

Daniel looked where he could see a brown circle on his chest. He licked it. Seongwoo moaned and pushed him away.

“You pervert! There you can definitely not lick in public!” he scolded softly, but Daniel understood he wasn’t angry. Seongwoo had yet to ever be really angry at him. He guessed that it was because he was too adorable.

He made a mental note that Seongwoo liked to have his nipples licked. When they got a chance to mate, maybe after the next date, he was going to try it out. He couldn't wait to get the human to make more of those pleasant moaning sounds that did funny, exciting things to his system, different from the sounds dogs made during mating.

‘Throw the frizbee hyung~ I still have lots of energy to burn here!’ he ran around Seongwoo, nuzzling, licking, and barking here and there, feeling antsy to run some more.

“Those guys really weren’t lying about you. I don’t know where you get all this energy from. Go get it!” Seongwoo tossed the frizbee towards the lake.

 

 

They spent the last ten minutes of Seongwoo’s break time with Seongwoo throwing the frizbee from a sitting position and Daniel fetching it back into his lap, earning kisses and scratches as a reward. Eventually, Daniel was tired out to the point that he was only jogging and panting, his fur damp with sweat. He laid down next to Seongwoo and put his head in Seongwoo’s lap. Seongwoo pet him until his eyes closed, about to drift off into sleep.

"Such a good boy you are handsome~"

Daniel hummed, feeling very content and happy. He was in general a happy person, but he had never felt quite this happy for this long. Seongwoo was the most perfect being he wished that he had discovered much earlier on in his life. Then, he would have understood that humans weren’t all bad, he wasn’t an ugly person, and he could have had confidence to go out and live a dual life like the others did.

“That feels nice? You seem all tuckered out now.”

‘Hmm. It is. I am…Thank you, hyung. That was a great date. Even if I spent half of it as a dog.’

“Your first, right? I think that it was sufficient. Next time, I hope that we can meet when I don’t have work and we can go to some place really special. I will need you to let me know the kind of things you like and the places you have already been in Seoul.”

‘Ask Daehwi or Jinyoung. They know better than me…’

“Okay then, I will. How about we hang out this weekend then? We will have a lot more time and not be under any pressure. I want to see your place too. Meet the others. If that's alright? Maybe it's too fast...” Seongwoo doubted, chewing on his lower lip.

‘Hmm, you can come but I don’t know about meeting the others. You’re mine, hyung. I’m not good at sharing.’

Seongwoo flushed and hitched his breath. Daniel could tell his body reacted to that kind of speech and through the bond he knew that Seongwoo was repeating the phrase 'mine' to himself. He felt proud that he could so easily affect this human he liked.

“You don’t need to share me, Daniel. I could be your…boyfriend or mate…I want to be if you don’t think it’s too fast. I like you a lot so…” he whispered bashfully, his hands fiddling with Daniel’s velvety ears, lightly shaking with nerves.

Daniel realized then that Seongwoo was asking him to be official. That was much faster than he had ever hoped. Though he probably shouldn't have doubted the man since he was younger and experienced. Daniel jumped up and looked at him square in the face, his face lit up.

‘You want to be my mate? Really? Yes, I love that! Then, everyone will know you’re mine and I don’t have to worry about someone trying to take you because you’re gorgeous~’

Seongwoo laughed as Daniel barked excitedly. He pet his head and scratched behind his ears. Then he left kisses on his nose. Daniel licked his lips gently and nuzzled back, his tail beating fiercely on the grassy ground and his whole body shaking with happiness. He wanted to jump, run, and bark out his feelings, but he was containing himself because he had embarrassed Seongwoo enough today and he wanted to be with his mate. His mate!

‘I have a mate! Not just any mate, I have the best mate!’

“Calm down, handsome boy. You’re making a ruckus,” Seongwoo scolded softly.

Then Seongwoo brought the dog into his arms and hugged him tight.

“I think you’re the best mate or boyfriend I will have ever had as well. I can’t wait to see you this weekend. I’ll miss you. Hurry up and learn how to use a phone so you can call or message me when I’m done with work.”

‘Okay, hyung! I hate technology but I will try for you. I want to hear your voice every night too. I know that it would be too hard for you to meet every day because of your work and you need sleep. But it should be okay if we talk ten minutes a day or so, right? Then I can make you happy just a bit every day with your gloomy work situation.’

“I’m going to want to talk to you for more than ten minutes, handsome. You don’t have any idea how addicting and hot your voice is, do you? It does funny things to my system. You do funny things to my system. I can’t believe I want to mate with you after just one date, which breaks all my rules that I've had since high school. You are one hell of a person, you know?”

‘Right back at you. I want to mount you right now!’

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel started licking and rubbing his teeth on his ear. Daniel felt like he was going to go crazy at the sound. His whole body was tense and hot. He wanted to change back into his human form and climb on Seongwoo’s back this instant. It took all his willpower to wrestle his heat symptoms back. Seongwoo helped by giving him a look and putting distance between them by force. Daniel was able to realize the consequences of his impulsive actions when he got space and couldn't smell his mate's wonderful scent quite so strongly.

“Woah, there, no mounting if that's what I think it means. Baby steps, like I said, Daniel. This is weirding me out a bit, but mostly because I find it rather appealing…”

‘Right, baby steps. I can do that hyung. Anything for you!’ Daniel obediently sat up straight and acted like a good boy.

Seongwoo pet his head and smiled wide. “You are so sweet, Daniel. What did I do to find you? I’m happier today than I have been in years. Honestly. I don't even know why because we hardly did anything. This is the simplest, cheapest date I've ever even had. Yet somehow it's been the most memorable and enjoyable. Thank you for making me smile and laugh. You’re a godsend. Unfortunately, I really have to go or I’m going to end up fired. Call me tomorrow night? Like you, miss you, be careful on your way back, watch out for cars!”

Seongwoo punctuated his words with occasional chaste kisses on his nose. For Daniel, each one warmed his heart, made him tingly, and caused his tail and paws to move out of control.

‘I’ll walk you to the office!’ He barked and followed Seongwoo as he walked to the street.

 Seongwoo tried to get him to go on his own way, worried about all the bikes and cars maybe hitting him when they went downtown. However, Daniel insisted. He liked being with Seongwoo and even the thought of being separated made him lonely. He planned to stick by Seongwoo as long as he could. He was also worried that Seongwoo could be in danger. A dog shifter always properly protected his mate, Seongwoo was totally ‘his’ which meant he was his to protect and watch over. Later, when he was sure just what time Seongwoo was going to be getting off on that day through the 'phone' technology the others used, he would make sure to be in front of the office to pick him up as well. 

Daniel sat outside his office and watched as Seongwoo went in. Before he got through the sliding glass doors of the sky scraper building he turned to Daniel, waved and blew a kiss.

‘That's right, Seongwoo hyung, wait! Like you, miss you too! Have a good day at work!’ Daniel barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of this fluffy story! Like I said before, it's going to be a bit sexier than Pawprints was. Because neither of these characters are innocent virgins like in that story, and I like the idea of animalistic hottie, possessive, in the middle of his heat cycle alpha Dan making Seongwoo feel all kinds of weird, inappropriate things. They won't be doing things like normal humans either, because Daniel really embraces and loves his dog form, he's more comfortable and in tune with it. They will still only do things in their human forms, so hopefully you're not weirded out by that haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This story is going to be under ten chapters and like I've said I'm not really sure where it is going since there isn't exactly a plot. I just want to write about these two getting closer and improving each other's lives for the better. Already, Daniel is making Seongwoo happier and Seongwoo is helping Daniel be comfortable in his human body and be aware of his dog habits. Next chapter, they will be going on another date and meeting the other Wanna One shifters that Daniel lives with. Hopefully, I can have a new chapter up within a week, but if not then it should be within two weeks!
> 
> Thanks for checking this story out. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. You're Mine & I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo have their big date and with it comes some interesting firsts. Seongwoo meets the other shifters Daniel lives with and sees their house. Lots of fun and laughter ensues until Daniel gets overprotective and almost fights with Sungwoon, then the couple is confined to his room where that jealous anger transforms into something different. Things get a little steamy in this chapter~

Seongwoo ended up late to the restaurant for his date with the dog shifter Daniel and he felt terrible about it. Of course, the literal puppy boy wasn't angry at him. Rather, he greeted him with a big hug, popped out bushy, snowy, wagging tail, and wet kisses on his cheek.

 Seongwoo allowed a lick or two since there was no one likely to be looking from outside since there wasn't a nice view. He hadn't liked the licking at first because it just seemed unsanitary. Now however he hardly minded. Because he liked everything about this boy, he could even forgive a germ infestation here and there. He was incredibly sweet and affectionate and always excited and attentive.

In a few days, Daniel had proved to be the best boyfriend he had ever had. They had met again for lunch the previous day and they also talked every night and morning through the phone. Daehwi had patiently taught Daniel how to use it, though apparently it had been a bit rough. Daniel had gotten curious and pushed every button and icon randomly and he was addicted to phone games especially racing.

Seongwoo wasn't a fan but he had pictures from Jinyoung of Daniel lying around in bed not having slept because he was in the middle of enhancing his cars by winning big races. Jinyoung had sent him other pictures as well, candids that gave Seongwoo a glimpse into the dog shifter trying to be more human-like, Daniel’s daily life.

He treated the house like a playground. He did acrobatic moves and jumped off the walls in both forms. He really had superhuman amounts of energy. Seongwoo guessed why they had been trying to get him out of the house. In his human form, he usually wandered around in just shorts, leaving his clothes and towels scattered on the floor to party with the garbage and snacks. He also always seemed to be snacking. Which accounted for his size and puffy cheeks. He was apparently always hungry. Which was why Seongwoo had taken him here, at an all you can eat steak restaurant.

"Hmm, you smell good hyung."

Seongwoo flushed as his puppy boyfriend sniffed his neck all over quite noisily. It felt ticklish and his body heated from the area around his waist and back where Daniel was holding him. He liked how Daniel was possessive and constantly touching him in this gentle yet confident way. Wherever they went, Daniel sent out the message that Seongwoo was his and sometimes he gave looks to people who glanced at Seongwoo for a few seconds too long a rather evil glare, as if he were saying that Seongwoo was his territory so they better look away and back off.

In his mind, Seongwoo could read those kinds of thoughts. He could also read even now through the intense attraction and sparks flying between them that Daniel wanted to mate and mark him, terribly so. Marking involved putting Daniel's scent all over him so that other alphas would know that he was off limits. Seongwoo could only imagine what sort of things were being rubbed over his body.

Seongwoo shivered as Daniel kissed near his jaw, then nibbled on his ear, feeling it was like foreplay though Daniel probably hadn’t meant it that way since he didn’t know what that was. "Glad you like my new cologne, but we are in public remember..." He whispered, kicking himself for saying anything.

He wanted Daniel to continue terribly. He was aching for him. He had been for days. It was killing him to wait but he felt like it was appropriate. Daniel said he had mated but never with humans. Basically, Seongwoo was dealing with a virgin for one of those rare times in his life. He felt that he should take things slow and teach Daniel step by step, through all parts of foreplay and the proper dating process.

Today was their third date and they had known each other a week. It was almost time. But not today. Today he just wanted a kiss. Their first mouth to mouth kiss. But not here when people could see.

"I love it, hyung. You smell like ice cream."

Seongwoo giggled and reluctantly stepped away from his fantastic mouth. Daniel turned pouty but respected his wish for space. Seongwoo found it funny that Daniel was much more obedient than he was to any of his house mates. He figured it was just the power of the bond and the fact they really liked each other in a romantic, intimate sense.

 Since Seongwoo’s mind wasn’t currently cloudy with lust and Daniel's presence and the thoughts of his boyfriend invading his mind(Seongwoo hyung is so pretty, smells good too, I missed him so much, I like him more than anything in the world, it's hard to be without him for a day, can we mate today, I really want to mark him…), Seongwoo was able to get a good look at him. Daehwi had dressed him up today. His hair was slicked back and he had slacks and a dress shirt. He looked very neat and handsome.

 Seongwoo smiled at him with affection and fixed the collar, then brushed his broad shoulders. He could read in Daniel's thoughts that he loved the way Seongwoo touched him with care, grace, and love. Seongwoo reached up to brush and pinch his squishy cheek.

 "You sure look sharp today?"

He turned sheepish and shy, looking down, giving a dorky laugh with his bunny teeth sticking out, scratching the back of his neck. "You like it? This is the first time I have ever worn something like this. It's a bit weird. I told Daehwi it's too much and you like me even without fancy clothes, since we've got our bond, and what better way to attractive you than that? But He insisted you would appreciate the effort since it's an official date at a nice dating spot."

"I very much appreciate it. I'm sorry that I'm dressed down."

He had worn all black casual clothes and a graphic shirt and ripped up jeans. Ironically, he had been trying to match his young, hip boyfriend who always wore trendy casual clothes. Daniel took his hand and made him do a spin. Seongwoo did a few twirls, blushing and growing hot under his gaze, especially the way that he looked at certain parts of his body. Seongwoo didn't actually need him to say aloud how much Daniel liked the way he looked. Or how much his heat wave symptoms were about to drive him out of control if he didn’t tear his eyes away from his backside in the fit jeans very soon.

"You are even more gorgeous than usual. Lobster!"

"Rockstar, I think you meant."

Seongwoo cracked up laughing and stopped himself. Sometimes Daniel got words wrong or didn't know human concepts and objects. Seongwoo found it amusing and endearing. He would laugh for a few minutes, then when he sensed Daniel getting annoyed or ashamed, he explained or fixed it.

Daniel was luckily a quick learner. He had been practicing being in his human form several times a day as well. He could stay in it for a couple hours now. Daehwi had said that his behaviors and attitude towards humans and his own body had made a vast improvement now he had motivation and was pushing himself.

"Ah, yeah, rockstar." Daniel pretended to play guitar. Seongwoo joined him on the drums.

"I used to be in a band," he commented.

Daniel cocked his head and Seongwoo imagined his ears twitching in that way they did when Daniel was trying to sort through new information and confused. Then he pointed to his hair.

"Band? A band for girls to tie their hair?"

"No, no!" Seongwoo burst out laughing, slapping his knees and leaning on the cute boy for support as he nearly died from how funny that comment was.

Daniel held him up with his sturdy strength. "Why? That's wrong? What's so funny now? Hyung~" Daniel slipped out a clear puppy whine and an annoyed little bark.

Seongwoo explained once the dog shifter started to growl and looked close to storming into the restaurant without him. "I mean a music band. People who play instruments, sing, and make rock music together."

"Oh really? What's dum dums though?" Daniel was back to all smiles and hear stealing dimples.

“Drums. They’re a percussion instrument. That means when you hit them, they make cool noises.”

Seongwoo showed him a picture of his old band on stage and showed him a video of himself playing drums back in college.

"This is really you, hyung? You're a hot rockstar! You look so cool! You must have had a lot of fans and guppies?"

He scratched his temple. Seongwoo corrected him gently. "Groupies. Sure I did, way back then. I was fun and good looking and fashionable and talented. Then I threw my life away and became a boring corporate ghost. They don’t care about looks or special talents there, just who can put in numbers the fastest. That was stupid of me."

Daniel hugged Seongwoo, sensing he needed comfort again, and kissed his cheek. "You may be pale as a ghost, hyung, but you are still fun and fashionable. Of course, your good looks didn't go anywhere. You know how worried I get with you wandering the streets and work without me? I have no way to chase people away. What if they try to court you too? In the dog shifter world, we would have to face off but I can't start a fight with a human right outside your company that I don't know. I heard I could go to jail."

"That's true. You could and you wouldn't like it. The food sucks and you will be in a small cell which is like a cage."

Daniel shivered, looking horrified. It was adorable, as he always was every day, in the moments that he wasn’t being incredibly sexy without even knowing it. "Oh, I wouldn't like that."

 

 

 Seongwoo took his hand and suggested they go in. After they were seated at the table and ordered, Seongwoo responded to their earlier topic.

"You don't need to worry, Daniel. There is no one as sweet, handsome, funny, and special as you. I won't leave you even for another shifter. There's no competition. Humans, when we like someone, we usually like them for life. Not like animals that are just around for one season."

"Me too, hyung. I feel different than I usually do. I don't want a temporary thing. Even when my heat cycle is done, I want to meet you. It's not unheard of, especially with bonded pairs or shifters living as humans. I want to mate with you for life. Like my friends have found. It looks fun and sweet how they are always around and there for each other. I want that too."

They held hands across the table and smiled sweetly at each other. They could both read each other's thoughts--that they wanted to hug or kiss each other but the room was full of people and being two guys, that would weird others out.

 "If you want to live with me, that's okay but we need to get you a job first. After we get you more accustomed to being human. You still have a lot of puppy ticks to hide. I know your tail is wagging."

Daniel grinned sheepishly. "I will try to suppress it. It pops out when I'm happy. My ears too. I can only control one at a time when I'm with you, I just feel too ridiculously happy."

 Seongwoo blushed and hid his grin behind his hand. Daniel always had the right thing to say to send his heart into overdrive. He was a natural player. He put out classy lines unknowingly.

"I'm glad to hear that. You make me really happy too. I'm not used to smiling and laughing this much. It's been more in the last week than I've done in the last few years. I forgot what it was like and didn’t realized how much I had missed something so simple and basic to others. Thank you."

Daniel pulled his hand and licked then kissed each finger, sniffing curiously at his ring.

"Anytime, hyung. It's an alpha’s job to keep his mate happy. If I can't keep you happy, I don't deserve you. Someone might steal you away. They would have every right to."

 Seongwoo shifted, the center of his body boiling and his pants tightening as he read Daniel's next thought 'that’s why I need to mate and mark him as mine so he will be satisfied further and no one will think of touching what's mine.'

Seongwoo heard it many times now but he still really liked the sound of it. ‘He’s mine.’ ‘You’re mine.’ He liked being his. He liked the feeling of being owned and treasured. Daniel did a great job caring for him, considering how young and inexperienced he was. He just had this nurturing ability and knew how to treat someone well. But he didn't know about human manners.

Seongwoo released his hand and cleared his throat. He took deep breaths and tried to ignore the thick sexual tension floating in the air between them as he set the table and poured water. Daniel looked concerned for a moment but after he read his thoughts, he smiled smugly and just watched him with clear amusement.

"Hyung if you want to so bad, I'm willing. Three dates have passed. That’s longer than you promised."

Seongwoo shook his head and bit his lip, fiddling and looking at a fork. "That's before I learned you're basically virgin..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, never mind."

Seongwoo face flushed and he drank some water. He really needed to get both of their minds out of the gutter and on to safer topics.

 

 

The food came out not much later luckily. It was steak, potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Daniel picked up the whole plate, planning to bite the meat. Seongwoo stopped him with a laugh. Then, he patiently taught Daniel how to use a knife and fork. After five minutes, Daniel was able to very slowly and clumsily cut a few pieces of meat. He had been pouting and growling, complaining why humans used these stupid things to eat in such a complicated, slow way when they had perfectly good bones that were meant for tearing.

Seongwoo took pity on him and cut up the rest of his steak. Daniel really loved the meat. He wolfed it down and then he ended up having three more. Seongwoo had to push him to eat other things to be healthy. He learned Daniel really disliked vegetables.

"It's not that bad," Seongwoo teased as he made a face and spat some broccoli out on a napkin.

 "Dogs only eat meat. This is rabbit food."

"I know a rabbit shifter by the way. If you want another friend."

Seongwoo had finally asked his friends that were dating a question he had been suspicious of for a long time. It turns out they were shifters, one a rabbit and another a chick. He thought their forms were really adorable compared to how cool the two pro basketball players usually looked. They were much smaller than Daniel.

"Make sure they don't touch you for longer than five seconds and nowhere inappropriate," he grumbled around more steak to wash out the bitter taste.

"How unhealthy you dogs must be."

Daniel winked and smiled mischievously, a piece of meat sticking out of his sharp teeth he had transformed to chew the tough meat better. "Our bodies you will find are designed specially. There are lots of cool things we can do. One of those is eating only meat and water and somehow being healthy."

Seongwoo snorted. "Still, when you're living in the human world, you ought to do as humans do. And we don’t eat just one food group. Eat your vegetables, all of them, Daniel. Don't spit out or push any more out onto the floor. I saw all of that but just let it go because I like you and you're adorable. But this is a lesson and I’m going to be teaching you properly, which means I will be strict if need be. If you don't do things the human way, then no skinship with me. No hugs or wet kisses for you. No scratching from me. Your insubordinance will come with consequences."

Daniel pouted and whined, glaring at the offensive, colorful foods. He looked up at Seongwoo pitifully, then he looked down at the vegetables and growled. This happened a few more times. Seongwoo giggled and couldn't keep a serious, stern face anymore. What a funny kid Daniel was. Seongwoo turned sweeter and grasped Daniel's hand.

"They are full of vitamins. They make us look nicer and feel more energetic. You like my hair and skin, right? That's all because I eat these regularly."

Daniel's eyes went bigger and his plush pink lips made an O. Seongwoo flushed as he looked directly there. He wanted to kiss those lips, quite terribly. He dreamed and day dreamed throughout the day and night randomly about what it would be like. Here wasn't the place though. They needed to go somewhere more private. Soon as possible.

Daniel looked at him, likely reading his mind. His eyes appreciatively went all over Seongwoo's face and lingered on his lips with a different sort of hunger Seongwoo was familiar with. Then, he sighed and forked a piece of broccoli. Seongwoo beamed, proud to see he was able to use the utensil naturally almost and that he was listening well.

"Okay, I will eat these disgusting things that even Daehwi and Jisung couldn't make me eat. But it's all for you. I want to have nice skin and hair, better than any human."

Seongwoo chuckled as he watched and silently encouraged Daniel to sculf down the vegetables despite his grimacing and wincing and frowning, thinking that Daniel was already several times more handsome than human males he had met. Daniel was so attractive it almost hurt to look at him but like a masochist he enjoyed the pain so he kept looking for some reason. This gorgeous man was his, as well. How lucky had he got this year.

 

 

After they were finished, Seongwoo bought Daniel an ice cream from a convenience store in order to rinse out the bitter taste. Daniel took advantage of his privileges on the way to his house. Since he ate the rest without complaining, his reward was all the skinship he wanted. Seongwoo was heated and red from head to toe by the time they got to Daniel's door of the large, two -story, green house. People had stared and pointed at the couple as Daniel brought him close, held his hand, and kissed his neck and cheeks and nibbled his ears.

"Stop it, handsome. They're staring because they're not used to seeing guys do that, not because they want to steal me for themselves." Seongwoo smacked the growling, glaring man's chest.

"Really? Good. You're mine." He barked and bit Seongwoo’s ear, back to his bright, breezy self.

"Stop it!" Seongwoo shrieked and tried to get away from the attack.

Daniel held him fast in his strong grip, his arms around his waist still, and chewed on the edge in a playful, sensual way that made Seongwoo shiver and moan violently.

He opened the door and whispered thickly, "Even without the bond, I can see that you like it, hyung. I think you were bluffing earlier. You wouldn't have really taken skinship away, would you? You're as addicted to it as me already. Well, like I said, if you want to mate, just say the word. I’m not inexperienced. I'm sure it works basically the same way with human bodies. I’ll just bend you over, bite your neck to keep you still, put my hands on your hips, then mount you and…"

 Seongwoo laughed fakely and changed the subject quickly, pulling Daniel into the home. "Where are your roommates? Wow this place is sure huge."

Daniel backed off and only took his now sweaty hand as he showed him around. "They told me that they were going to be hiding in animal form. You have to search around for them. Sorry we hardly ever get guests that know about us. I think they've been bored and stressed so they made up this weird game. Just think of it like shifter hide and seek."

"Okay then. I might scream. I’m not so good with surprises. Sorry to your ears in advance."

Daniel popped out his ears and tail then, all white and extra fluffy. He looked much more comfortable now that he wasn’t putting energy into forcing them down. Seongwoo smiled softly as he looked at them. Daniel took his hand and put them into his palm, knowing that Seongwoo wanted to touch them, as usual.

"I love these. You look cute. They're really soft. Like how I imagine clouds would feel like."

"Glad you like them. It's a part of me I will always be proud of and attached to. Even if we mated forever, Seongwoo, then I'm going to keep my shifter form as long as I can. But I'm still going to mate with you. I don't want to lose my powers so we shouldn't do it too often. I hope you don’t mind that. I’ve heard there’s other things we can do that don’t suck out my powers…"

"Okay, I understand that. I like you for everything you are. I wouldn’t want you to lose your powers either. That's what makes you special after all. It’s a huge reason I like you. I’m sure we can be intimate in other ways. Did you just call me Seongwoo?"

Daniel brushed his cheek as Seongwoo fondly played with his white, furry body parts.

"I did. I think I feel close enough that we don't need honorifics. You're mine and I'm going to mark you soon. Is it rude? Too fast?"

Seongwoo hummed and shook his head, looking at the cute yet handsome man that was now his boyfriend and soon to be lover.

"I don't mind at all. I was surprised but I like it. I feel closer to you."

Daniel smiled softly and opened his arms wide. "Seongwoo, come here," he commanded in this husky, confident, masculine way.

Seongwoo went into his embrace and laid his head and hands on Daniel's warm, muscular chest. It felt amazing and he felt safe and cherished. He sighed and closed his eyes basking in the new, pleasant feeling. Daniel kissed his temple and brushed from his head to his lower back.

"We should go find my friends. They're probably uncomfortable and getting cramps in their hiding spots," he suggested a couple silent intimate moments later.

 

 

Daniel then took Seongwoo's hand and led him around the house as they looked for animals. There was a large kitchen, two living rooms, a reading room, a gym area, three bathrooms, and many bedrooms. In the kitchen, they found a fox under the sink and a hamster under a fruit bowl. Daniel explained they were a couple. The hamster was named Jaehwan and the fox was named Minhyun.

Daniel said some mean things about Jaehwan, apparently they often teased each other. Jaehwan tried to run up his arm and was squeaking angrily. The fox knocked him off with a graceful flick of his paw, then picked him up in his mouth. He bowed politely to Seongwoo, flicked his tail in Daniel's direction, then gracefully trotted away with the hamster.

“Well, they seem interesting…”

"They are a funny bunch. Jaehwan is a lot like me, but even more noisy and annoying. The only reason he's still living here is because Minhyun keeps him just barely in line and we don't want to lose Minhyun. He keeps the place cleaned and organized. Except our rooms. But he nags us often to clean that. I do it when he promises to buy me my favorite meats."

"Of course," Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head at the meat addicted slob.

In the living room, they found Jinyoung with an otter in a bag.

"Hi Daehwi. Your animal form is seriously cute. No wonder you have such nice features and huge eyes."

Daehwi chirped and seemed to be smiling as Seongwoo pet him. Jinyoung looked down at his mate with an overwhelming, greasy amount of love on his face.

"He's the cutest, isn't he?"

Daehwi climbed up his chest and brushed his chin and Jinyoung pecked him on the nose. "I miss my form too but it's okay. I'm not that sad about it. I just hope you never lose yours."

Daehwi chirped some more and rubbed up against his chest as if he was trying to give him a snuggle.

Daniel pulled Seongwoo away from the room, whispering, "Let's leave them alone. They haven't had much alone time because they took some extra shifts and their schedules don't overlap."

In the shower area of a bathroom, they found a sparrow. It flew up on Daniel's arms, noisily tweeting at both of them.

"This is Woojin. We've got two more to go."

Woojin flew onto Seongwoo's shoulder and directed them where to go. In one of the bedrooms, there was a chubby koala inside the blankets. Daniel hugged the half-asleep animal. It waved and smiled in a drowsy fashion at Seongwoo.

"This guy is Sungwoon. Hey, Sungwoon hyung. Were you napping? Sorry we woke you but you're going to get shorter and fatter if you sleep in the middle of the day like that so you probably shouldn't. I'm going to want to tease you even more."

The koala glared and shook a fuzzy gray fist at him. Daniel chuckled and kissed his ear. "Let's go find your boyfriend. He will wake you up and make you not so grumpy. Wait until you see Jisung. He's the coolest. He's like out leader since he's the biggest. He might try to scare you though. Be warned."

Daniel took them all to Jisung's room which was also the biggest and for good reason. Inside was a yellow eyed tiger sitting there. He roared when they opened the door. Seongwoo jumped, screamed, and hid behind Daniel. Daniel laughed.

"I knew you would do that, Jisung hyung. Okay guys, he saw all your forms. You had your fun and he's officially both impressed and freaked out. Now go back to your rooms and turn human please, so we can all properly chat. And you don’t run my first official mate outside the house."

 The animals then left them. Seongwoo watched from behind Daniel clinging to his back. Daniel turned around and hugged him gently.

"They're not scary, right? Just Jisung a bit. Not at all in his human form. He’s like our mother. If you visit here often, you will get used to it just like with me and your friends. It will take some time but we're all patient, friendly, helpful, and kind. We can wait for you to get comfortable. I will tell them to stay in their human forms mostly. Because I think I'm the only one you can mind read. Let's get you some warm coffee and rest with Jinyoung."

Seongwoo nodded, still silent and feeling timid by the overpowering supernatural events occurring around him. They were sitting on the couch when several tall, ethereally handsome to the point of glistening boys and one short stocky one came out. Seongwoo stood up and bowed, then waved shyly as they all introduced themselves and welcomed him to their home anytime.

Jisung brought them all drinks then they sat on the couch chatting. They asked all kinds of questions about how the two met and what Seongwoo thought of Daniel, sometimes taking jibes at his habits and personality. Seongwoo found out even more about Daniel from them, cute idiosyncrasies Daniel hadn't wanted him to know. It was nice to see that they were all close.

Then, they answered Seongwoo’s questions about what their jobs were. Minhyun was a doctor, Jisung was a teacher, Jaehwan was a singer/song writer, Sungwoon was a weight trainer, and Woojin was a professional dancer. Jinyoung and Daehwi were composers and lyricists.

During the talk Daniel put his arms around Seongwoo's shoulder and complained even growled when he felt like someone was looking at him inappropriately. Eventually he made people sit a foot away from Seongwoo and they were all allowed only to look at his feet as they talked.

"Daniel, that's too much. You're being rude to your friends," Seongwoo leaned into his chest and pat his knee, gently scolding and yet reassuring him there was no reason to act that way because he wasn't tempted by any other shifter.

The others were all good looking but no one was like Daniel. The man was his type--a guy that was a contrast of cute and sexy, a guy that was playful like a typical younger guy but made him feel safe and cherished like he was the younger one, a guy that made him happy and alive.

"That's just part of his species and getting his first mate. My species is similar. He can't really control the instinct to fight for you. It will get better. I did," Minhyun assured.

They all hurried to deny that he really wasn't that much better. He still gave looks if the others spent too much time talking or touching Jaehwan apparently. Jaehwan, who was laying on his mate's chest as Minhyun played with his hair and gazed down lovingly at him, nodded and smirked like he had a ton of little secrets.

Jinyoung shrugged. "I never got it. My species was polygamous pretty much. We shared mates. There was hardly any fighting outside of the middle of courting season."

Daehwi, who was sitting between his legs, resting on his leg, pouted. "I don't like it when you talk about that. It gives me pictures I don't want because they spark nasty amounts of jealousy."

Jinyoung hugged him and kissed his cheek. "But I'm the least flirty here. Sungwoon is the worst."

Sungwoon looked up from where he was nuzzling Jisung's cheek who he had his arm wrapped around. Woojin was laying over their laps or Jisung would have been sitting on Sungwoon instead.

"What's up baby? You're pretty hot. You ever want a real man not a pup, let me know." He looked at Seongwoo and smacked a kiss at him.

They gasped and then laughed as Daniel kicked the table and pushed Seongwoo behind him. He growled and bared his fangs, shouting in a threatening tone, "He's mine! Over my dead body!"

"Woah, I've never seen him this worked up. Niel, I think you need to take a rest in your room. It's not good for you to be in heat with your mate here. You see us all as challenges right now instead of friends. Go calm down as you show Seongwoo your messy room," Daehwi suggested, getting up and pulling on Daniel's arm.

Seongwoo stood up and did the same, looking worried and apologetic. "Ah, maybe it's your symptoms getting to you. Let's go take a rest, hmm? Calm down, Daniel. I'm not going to anyone else and no one is trying to challenge you, okay? Let’s return to your normal self and think rationally."

 Daniel was tense, heaving, growling, and baring his fangs. He snapped at Sungwoon who laughed and pretended to be scared, then led Seongwoo quickly to his room, stomping angrily.

 

 

"This is my room. Sorry for the mess," Daniel said cliply as he slammed the door behind them. Seongwoo could sense he was still pissed and tense.

Seongwoo brushed his arm and kissed his cheek, sending him, positive reassuring thoughts until he relaxed. Then he looked around the room.

"This place really is a mess. Like a tornado has been here. Why don't you rest while I clean up?" Seongwoo suggested, pulling his tired and finally calm looking boyfriend to his clothes and stuffed animal covered, unmade bed.

Daniel laid down and closed his eyes, talking deep breaths. Seongwoo put all of his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, his trash in the garbage can, and the plates and cups outside the door to be washed later because they needed to get out to help the smell.

Seongwoo sat on the bed, wondering if Daniel was asleep. He rolled over to lay in Seongwoo’s lap, hugging his waist snugly. He mumbled as he nuzzled his stomach.

"Sorry. I lost myself in the beast for a moment. I couldn't control myself. I'm probably not going to be so bad when I'm out of heat. But that is part of my personality I'm working on toning down. I don't like to share what I like and consider mine. And I especially like you, so the feeling is stronger than even I’m used to having. Honestly, I'm scarred to lose you. I don’t deserve someone amazing and perfect and gorgeous like you. I'm young and jobless and weird looking and stupid..."

Seongwoo shushed him and brushed his silky, golden locks.

"Not at all. I like that you are young. You are fun playful, bright, and energetic. I'm so old and boring. You make me not so. You brighten up my days and make me feel like my old self. You're handsome, more so than all of them. You are every inch my type. You're gorgeous, sexy, and also cute all in one. You aren't stupid either. We all have to learn sometime from the very beginning. They didn't know things about human world and had to learn too. If you focus more on lessons and practice what the others teach you, you will be human like in no time. So, promise me you will try harder in your lessons and also not be rude to your friends when I’m around? I like you, I’m yours, and we deserve each other. We’re fated, we’re made for each other, remember that."

Daniel nodded and squeezed him tighter. The way he was curled up and wiggling his bare toes reminded him of a baby. He smiled softly as he watched the cute dog shifter and brushed his hair.

Daniel looked up at him with one pretty eye and flushed, bashful. "Okay, I will try, I promise. But it would be better if I could mark you. I’d feel better knowing others could smell that you’re taken."

Seongwoo shook his head and chewed on his lip as his body heated and colored again. His mind was full of naughty, very mature images like a super natural kinky adult film.

"I think it's still too early. We haven't even kissed yet. You can't skip the bases. There's steps humans have to follow."

"Oh, you mean foreplay?" Daniel sat up a few inches from his face.

Seongwoo hitched his breath and leaned back, finding the other tempting, uncomfortably close. "How do you know about that?" He squealed.

 "Ah, Jisung scolds Sungwoon about not doing it when they mate in their human bodies. Their room is next to mine. I hear lots of things with these ears."

Seongwoo went to touch them as soon as Daniel popped the white, fluffy ears out of his hair. Daniel closed his eyes and cocked his head, enjoying the pets.

"We can remedy the kiss thing. Let's do it now. Teach me how humans do it. Because dogs don't, so I don't know."

Seongwoo flushed and shivered with nerves as he looked at Daniel's plush naturally red lips. "Umm...here...now?"

"Why not? It's private and we don't have anywhere else to be or anything particular to do. I know that you want to as well, especially now I brought it up. It’s all you’re thinking about and your pulse increased to double time...."

"Stupid mind reading that can be really annoying and inconvenient," Seongwoo grumbled as he touched Daniel's cheeks and leaned closer.

Daniel beamed and opened his eyes, looking so young and adorable with his dimples and eye smile out. Those were his favorite features. How could he resist that face?

"I think it's great. I get to learn things about you I wouldn't otherwise. You're kind of like a dirty old man. Those are some interesting things you're thinking of doing to me but I don't know what the cowboy or sixty-nine or a blow job is. I'm curious to learn though. Us dogs only have one way but humans seem to have millions of ways to mate. I can't wait to try them all out. Now kiss me, hyung~"

Daniel leaned closer and closed his eyes with his lips stuck way out. Seongwoo took a deep breath and chuckled after letting it out, smiling softly as he looked at the waiting eager boy.

"You are so cute sometimes. It makes me want to gobble you up until you're a pile of goo in my arms."

 Daniel's ears perked and his tail popped out, his lips curving into a wicked grin. "That sounds hot. Kiss me already so I can get one step closer to taking you and making you all mine so this uneasy feeling and the heat waves go away."

Then, he stuck out his lips and whined until Seongwoo agreed. He searched for the right angle and pressed their lips together a few times. It was awkward because Daniel stayed still. He didn't know about kissing back.

"That's it?" He said with disappointment.

“You have to kiss back, Daniel. Not sit there like a dead fish,” Seongwoo gently teased with a smirk.

Daniel pouted and gave a puppy whine, "Well, teach me Seongwoo~"

"Okay, next time do as I do, okay? You have to move your lips and smack them a bit, explore mine slowly."

"Okay, I will try."

Daniel stuck out his lips and closed his head. Seongwoo chuckled and told him how far to put his lips out before kissing and how to turn his head and hold his face. This time when they kissed, they held each other and kissed back and forth, turning their heads, brushing every inch of their lips together gently, sparks positively flew. Daniel hummed in pleasure and kissed in Seongwoo in a gradually firmer, more excited way. Seongwoo responded in turn with a thick moan of his own, encouraging and brushing his face. They parted minutes later breathless, pressing their foreheads together.

"How was that, hyung? Better? Or still like a dead fish? I feel like you were moving and touching more than me, sorry..." Daniel asked with an anxious tone.

Seongwoo smiled softly. "That was perfect. I was planning on stopping but I couldn't seem to control or help myself. You learn well. You are kissing nearly like a pro."

"Great!" Daniel beamed, his long, thick tail knocking off stuffed animals as he wagged it roughly.

Seongwoo showed how to kiss with tongue next. He explained that it was like licking. Then, Daniel jumped forward, confident he could do that well, and licked all over his face and lips with a slobbery enthusiastic tongue.

"No, that's not it! That's too much licking! Stop! Gross!" Seongwoo shrieked as the big guy pounced on him and pushed him to lie on the bed as he tried to get away.

Eventually, Seongwoo pushed him away and covered his mouth.

"Oh gross, I'm covered in spit!" Seongwoo complained as he took a blanket and rubbed all over his wet face.

Daniel frowned, his puppy ears twitching in confusion at Seongwoo's unexpected reaction. Seongwoo calmed himself and then affectionately rubbed the hurt guy’s hair.

"Good try, Niel. Sorry, that was my bad. Next time we are kissing, open your mouth just a bit and then I will show you. It's not the sort of licking dogs do. It's more like gently caressing with the tips of our tongues. You should stay in and around the mouth for now. Humans do lick other places but we're not going there yet."

Daniel pouted and ran a finger along his neck, licking his lips as he stared there. "Aw, why? I want to lick you here..."

Seongwoo bit his lip and groaned, a shiver running through him and his body heating where Daniel was laying on him. "You shouldn't say things like that, Daniel. I want to wait and take things slow because I think that's best for both of us. But I haven't had sex in a very long time so that sort of thing is torture."

Daniel frowned, flashing sad, glistening puppy eyes. "Oh, sorry. I don't want to make things difficult for you. Your job is hard enough from what I have heard."

"That's my bad. I shouldn't take my stress out on you. I know you want to fix it and you feel helpless that there's nothing you can do for me. Next time we talk on the phone, I promise that I won't talk about work at all. It’s unfair and selfish of me."

Daniel grinned and grasped his hand. "I don't mind what you're talking about Seongwoo. I just love hearing your voice. It's like music. I was going to ask for you to record it so I can use it as my alarms but the others said that's creepy since we barely know each other."

Seongwoo chuckled and brushed some blonde locks out of his boyfriend’s pretty eyes. "Well, I disagree. We learned a lot about each other in a week. I don't have a problem doing that but I might not sound natural because I'm shy and nervous over the phone."

"That's even better."

"Okay then."

Daniel reddened and bashfully asked, "Hyung, can we kiss some more? I think my lips miss yours. And yours are calling out to me..."

Daniel played with his lips gently. Seongwoo kissed and then licked his finger tip. Daniel's eyes widened and his pupils dilated, showing he was getting horny.

"Sure. Come to me, Niel..."

Daniel slowly rose up on his arms and slid up Seongwoo'’s body so they were pressed close together from chest to thighs. They both thought about how amazing that felt and wondered what it would be like without clothes between them. Daniel stayed above him, holding himself up in a half push up, steady as a rock. Seongwoo was again impressed by how strong he was. That was going to prove promising later on when they had sex and he wanted to try some more physically demanding positions.

They flushed red and nervously licked their drying lips as they blinked at each other, the sparks flying hot between them. The thick sexual attraction always present between them was nearly suffocating now they started being physically intimate. Seongwoo gently brushed his face and Daniel kissed his wrist. Then Seongwoo pet his hair at the back and gently tugged his head down, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Do it, Daniel. Come here. I will show you. Just open your mouth when you're ready. I will lead you."

"I'm nervous. I want to make you feel good but I don't know how. It seems like I'm the only one feeling good and enjoying it because you're only thinking of me and my pleasure. I'm sorry hyung..." Daniel looked embarrassed and his eyes were sad and apologetic.

Seongwoo shook his head. "Hmm-hmm~ I'm enjoying it too. Actually, it's been a long time since I had to teach someone how to kiss. This is fun. It makes me feel a lot younger, like I'm an awkward teenager."

"Hopefully I can kiss better than a teenager..." Daniel grumbled.

Seongwoo chuckled deep in his throat and tugged Daniel down again, playing with the short, velvety hairs at the top of his neck.

"You will get there. Practice makes perfect. So, let's start practicing."

Daniel let out a shaky breath and started at his mouth. He tested various angles, his cute, fluffy, white ears flicking back and forth. Then, he slowly lowered himself. Seongwoo held him around the neck and led their closed mouth kisses. Once he felt Daniel get comfortable and excited again, he nudged his lips with a tongue and told him to open up slightly.

At first, Daniel did it too much, so he had to demonstrate the proper amount. Then, he stuck his tongue into Daniel's mouth to explore. His tongue was warm, soft, and sweet. At first, Daniel didn't do anything, then he tried to do too much. Seongwoo had to stop and demonstrate with his own tongue. Daniel studied it, practiced it by himself and then insisted he wanted to try again. He was eager to start again.

Seongwoo patiently taught him stroke by stroke how to please and excite and show love with his tongue. Daniel said that he liked it and wouldn't let Seongwoo stop or come up for air. They made out and held each other for ten minutes.

"Okay, I have got to rest. I'm out of breath. You're going to kill me Daniel." Seongwoo teased as he huffed.

Daniel was in a zone as his instincts took over. Seongwoo saw what he was thinking of just before he did it. "Daniel, wait, no--!"

He was cut off as he groaned in pleasure. Daniel was unbottoning his shirt and kissing, then licking, then biting all along his neck. Seongwoo gasped and moaned his body shaking, hot, and tense, his hands digging into Daniel's shoulders. Daniel smiled smugly as he read Seongwoo's muddled, jumbled thoughts. He was making him feel so good he couldn't speak or think properly.

"I love the sounds you make, hyung. I think human mating is going to be really fun."

"Ah, damn I'm so sensitive since it's been ages..." He groaned as Daniel licked down his chest and then bit his collar bone.

 A knock came at the door forcing Daniel to stop, thankfully, because Seongwoo was having an impossible time doing it himself. It was Jinyoung telling them to come out and eat dinner. They were having a barbeque party. Daniel liked kissing but it turns out even that couldn't beat meat when it was suggested soon there wouldn't be much left for him. The puppy jumped off his mate and took off through the door, tail wagging, furiously banging on the door frame.

Seongwoo wiped his sweat and saliva covered neck and forehead, then buttoned his shirt and fixed his hair. That had been going in a crazy direction he had been utterly failing to control. Daniel was quite mischievous and forward and a quick learner. The last ten minutes of kissing had been some of the most fantastic he had ever had, made more intense and wonderful and addicting because he had feelings for this guy.

Seongwoo let out a sigh and ran his hands over his wet face. "Saved this time by dinner. Next time when he comes to my house especially, I ought to be careful. He might lose his innocence much faster than I had planned. I’m terrible at controlling our inner beasts apparently."

 Then, he went out to join the others for dinner, hearing Daniel calling to him. "My Seongwoo~ come out and eat, hyung! I saved some meat for you but I can't resist the tempting smell much longer! It smells as enticing as you! I think I want to gobble it up just like I was gobbling up your--"

"Daniel, don’t say such perverted things with a guest around, especially at the table." Daehwi scolded and then smacked Daniel from the sounds of it.

Seongwoo chuckled as he went out the door to save his puppy lover from any more abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we return with our couple being official and quite a bit closer. Daniel is slowly but surely becoming more like a human and comfortable in his human body because he's putting in an effort for Seongwoo. Seongwoo is much happier and clearly infatuated with his new younger, supernatural boyfriend who keeps him on his toes. They are regularly seeing and talking to each other, getting closer by the day. As they get closer, their mind reading ability and their attraction goes stronger. To the point they are hardly able to keep their hands off each other. The first milestones are over, Daniel introduced his family to get their approval and Seongwoo taught Daniel the basics of first base in foreplay. 
> 
> From the next chapter, they will be going to second base and meeting Seongwoo's friends then seeing his place not much later after. It should be even steamier than this got, because this was a bit comical with Daniel not knowing how to do anything and doing it all wrong(imagine getting literally licked all over lol). I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it up in a week, it might be two because I need to refocus on my other two stories which are almost finished with the first drafts up to the very end. And I need to edit upcoming chapters. Plus, work is crazy so I have no time except my commute to write but I'm pretty tired so my brain's not functioning well. I will try my best. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter, I made an account with the same username as here, heartykeykeke. Just let me know what's your ID on AFF so I've got some idea who it is if the ID name isn't the same. It would be great to have Ongniel stans and Wannables to chat with as the comeback happens. I usually just look up things on instagram but it's not interactive. So I decided to interact with you guys more though I'm not sure how much I can really be on the site at all.
> 
> I was going to make some others humans that appeared later. But somehow I made everyone into a shifter because that's just more simple and fun. Guanlin and Jihoon will come up later, probably next chapter. Hope you think they're cute. Tell me what you thought of the chapter please~ I would love to hear even more people's thoughts about it. If you like this story please let a friend know!
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Experience Touch, Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets Seongwoo's friends, shifters Guanlin and Jihoon who are also a couple. Then, Daniel gets to look around Ong's house and somehow ends up spending the night so that Ong can help him prepare for passing job interviews. Things happen, steamy things. Read with caution and a fire extinguisher because it gets hooooot. Daniel shows Seongwoo about marking. Seongwoo teaches Daniel more about foreplay and many of the variations. Then, that leads to more as Daniel gets overwhelmed by his heat waves, which are stronger since it happens to be a full moon which he failed to mention of course.

Seongwoo was feeling somewhere between amused and terrified as the dog, rabbit, and chick flew about his house, wrestling each other, bouncing off the walls literally, and knocking his things over. It had been like this for an hour now and he was exhausted from picking up fallen things or moving his precious more breakable and expensive items out of the way. He couldn't do anything about scratches though.

When they got his couch that had cost nearly three months’ salary, he had had enough playing the nice guy though.

"Enough!" he shouted.

The scene was comical with Daniel the white dog on his back, Jihoon the brown rabbit holding his nose down to the floor, and Guanlin the yellow chick tugging Jihoon's ear and balancing on Daniel's paws. They all looked at him with surprised, slightly scared, mostly guilty eyes. Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and stood firm with his legs planted and his hands on his hips. He was ticked and scary.

"You are behaving like toddlers. You're grown men, whether you’re supernatural or not. I know you are excited to have new animal friends and this whole wrestling idea was Jihoon's idea, who I barely know by the way. Buy you guys are guests in this human's house and you’re destroying things I need to live comfortably. Unlike you, I'm not okay watching TV sitting on the floor. So paws and claws off the couch!"

In a matter of minutes, he saw a bit of an odd sight as they transformed but that was too much supernatural events happening at once for him so he turned away. When he turned around a few minutes later, the guys were all in their earlier attire except for Daniel, who had only shorts and no shirt. Seongwoo only noticed because the other fully dressed guys stood before him with reassuring grins, insisting they would pay to replace it since they were famous which made them filthy rich, whereas the dog shifter was behind him hugging him and he could see and feel totally bare arms.

"Don't rub your money in my face again, you two. Daniel, for heaven’s sake, put on a shirt! You barely know these people. It's rude!" He scolded, swatting Daniel's bare muscular arm, his face red from the way Daniel's body felt extra hot and rock hard. Were all dog shifters’ human forms this warm, solid and silky smooth, he wondered. Then, he yelled as Daniel kissed up his neck and nibbled his ear.

"I won't because they are shifters. I don't have to abide by human rules."

"Stop, don't do that! Let me go! You promised you would listen better," Seongwoo felt humiliated as the two wrapped their arms around, watching his novel reaction, and they laughed, never having seen him lose his composure.

"He's good for you. I approve. And we really don't mind. You stay shirtless. It seems like it does weird things to Ong and I'm amused to see this. I thought he was celibate like a monk, but seeing how you get from some shirtless hottie hugging you, I know now that's not the case," Guanlin, the gangly, tall, handsome one, teased with a swaggy grin and a charismatic quick wink.

Jihoon, the much shorter one and cuter, nodded cutely and gave a thumbs up. "You two look good together. Cute couple!"

Seongwoo blushed and squirmed some more, complaining and scolding Daniel. He felt the vibrations as Daniel deeply chuckled but his arms merely squeezed tighter. It felt so nice that Seongwoo wanted to stay there forever, but he was embarrassed terribly to have onlookers. Those who were snickering at him getting weak-kneed over a guy.

"Daniel stop~"

Daniel growled and tugged at the top of his ear, half chuckling, "Not until you have forgiven me. I don't care if you're angry at these two but please don't be angry at me. Hyung~ Us puppies are sensitive to that, I think even more so because we are bonded. If you cry I will cry, same if you're angry."

Seongwoo slipped out of his arms finally and gave him an annoyed doubtful look. "Oh, really?"

He pretended to cry then rubbed his eyes with his fists like he was crying. Daniel immediately copied him, looking even sadder.

"Oh, enough. You silly puppy~" Seongwoo chuckled as he smacked his bare arm, knowing the kid was playing a joke because he was quite the jester.

Daniel walked with his friends to the door. Guanlin gave Seongwoo a hug while Daniel growled and Seongwoo gave his lover a calming look.

"You're the best, hyung. I didn't know you would be so cool about this. You hardly bat an eye when we change."

Seongwoo shrugged, sheepishly scratching his neck and looking away from the eyes and smiles all trained him, the others clearly thinking the same. "I don't see what the big deal is. You guys are just advanced humans. You're not that different than us and you're certainly not monsters. People should be more open-minded. I've always believed there was something that I couldn't see going on."

"Anyway, you are really cool hyung, thanks for that. And we approve of your boyfriend 100%. If there's anyone who can protect and take care of you, it's him. Dog shifters are known for being fiercely loyal and protective of their mates. But Lin Lin, you better get back before this protective fellow bites your arms off."

"Ah!"

 Guanlin listened well to Jihoon as he usually did. It only took Jihoon a subtle pat on his back to signal what he wanted. Guanlin moved away and the increased, fierce growling noise emitting from the muscular, shirtless blond eased. Daniel was noticeably less tense, though Seongwoo missed the more defined muscles and elongated fangs he had been silently enjoying.

"Take care of my hyung. Keep making him happy. He's such a serious guy but he's better now that you're around."

Guanlin shook Daniel’s hand, looking a bit anxious. Daniel tugged him and gave him a big hug back to breezy, friendly, incredibly bright smiles.

 

 

 After they left, Seongwoo felt immediately awkward. He had invited them over because he felt weird living by himself. Guanlin had liked with him awhile but then moved in with Jihoon so they could spend more time together when their schedules matched. It felt weird to be left alone with Daniel in his big house and the others had really been leading the conversation and he was acting as much more of an observer.

"So...uh...What do you want to do now?" He chewed on his lip and played with his lengthy bangs.

Daniel beamed, never having taken his eyes off Seongwoo. "I want to see your room. That's the only place that I haven't seen here. It's all really nice. It suits you somehow. It looks simple, soft, and clean~"

Seongwoo laughed as he led him to the room on the other side of the house. "Anything looks that way compared to your room. I counted twenty bags of jellies! I don't even eat that much candy in a year!"

"Really? I eat about that much in a week or two. I love jellies! They are third to meat."

"What's second then?" Seongwoo asked, opening the door wide to go into his room.

It was as immaculate and simply decorated in modern style with bright colors like the rest of his house, just as he had asked a designer to do. He preferred Daniel's room with all its mess and posters and pictures of random places people and things from his hometown and childhood. It showed a lot more personality and pizazz. If someone were to judge him by just his room they wouldn't have much to say and even less of that would he positive attributes.

"Second is you, especially your yummy ears I could chew on for hours if you would let me."

"Gah! No, you cannot! No ear chewing for even one hour."

Seongwoo objected, whined, and squirmed in a childish tantrum as Daniel even more childishly hugged him from behind with his arms held trapped and proceeded to do as he did several times every day they met, nibble on his ears, first one and then the other. Seongwoo wasn't objecting so strongly though, because he liked it and being in his room alone gave it a weird sexual feel.

 They both stopped moving as Daniel's playful bites turned to rather sensual puppy like licks of affection. Seongwoo half moaned, half laughed.

"It feels like I'm a cat you've trapped and started grooming."

"You do sort of seem like one. Maybe you were in another life?" Daniel chuckled, flicking his lobe with his soft tongue.

"I think I would have some inkling. But I'm more of a dog person than a cat person."

Daniel licked his lobe one last time and moved to kissing and nipping at his neck, saying between them,  "Good thing you happened across a dog shifter at the lake that day then."

"Yes, I do think it's a really good thing."

And so is what you are doing there with your teeth, he thought out loud. Daniel grazed his teeth over the spot that had earlier made his knees nearly buckle and his breath hitch. He had clearly been reading his mind.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What? No! It's only our fourth date! And stop reading my mind about mating stuff. That's personal~" Seongwoo complained and smacked his arm, stepping out of his hold and moving a few safe feet away.

"But hyung~ I got permission already from home."

Seongwoo looked at the way he was pouting and looking at the ground like a scolded, abandoned puppy scared to leave the house.

Seongwoo sighed and brushed his hair.  "What's the reason you can't go home? Let me hear that first before I decide."

Daniel told a story about how he made a fiasco of his interviews earlier in the day while Seongwoo was working. He didn't know how to answer the questions and he fished some paper out of the garbage, thinking someone wanted to play fetch, and he had put his paw in a guy's hand when he wanted a handshake, and he growled when someone touched him without warning just trying to get around him to the bathroom.

"That's a funny story. You really botched those!"

 Seongwoo had to sit down on his bed because he was overwhelmed with laughter he was trying to force back so as not to shame his lover. It was such a typical Daniel thing to do. They had taught him how to be human as much as possible but he still had canine instincts that took over here and there without him able to control it. He wasn’t always the brightest either, despite his energy, positive attitude, diligence, and heart of gold.

Also, it must have slipped all their minds to teach him how to interview. Even humans practice that because it was difficult and there were questions that were personal or needed to be answered delicately. Seongwoo imagined it had been obvious that he was a shifter or dog like or strangely dog obsessed by the way he answered his questions.

The others had been mad at him and Daniel was scared of there being more lecturing retribution and then intense interview courses. He wanted the help but he was worried they would confuse him and stress him out by going overboard or all speaking at once.

 

 

Seongwoo reassuringly pat his broad shoulder and gave in. "I will help you tonight then. You can stay here and I will let them know. Then when you go home tomorrow they won't bother you. You do know how to get in?"

 "Sure I do. It was hard to remember so they switched it to my birthday."

Seongwoo hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Shoot, I'm your boyfriend and I don't know your birthday. I hope it hasn't passed."

"No worries. My family celebrates birthdays together. We don't do anything special on that day."

"But boyfriends have to, trust me. It's very special to me, the fact that you were born and exist, so I want to celebrate. Buy you some nice clothes and flowers or something. Tell me," Seongwoo insisted.

"I like flowers," Daniel chuckled deeply.

 Seongwoo usually adored that way he had of answering very randomly about a side topic that led them on some other discussion. It was why their conversations over the phone lasted hours. He had even once gone on to describe the smell of every room and object in it with his keen senses in a rather poetic manner, seeing smells as colors Seongwoo couldn't even begin to imagine. Today though, Seongwoo thought this was direly important and felt annoyed by the side tracking.

 "Tell me please!"

Daniel then told him all his information like SNS, email, and birth date. Seongwoo drew the line at offering his bank account number. Seongwoo saved him with a picture of him looking cutely handsome from their second date under the name ‘My Kang puppy.’

 "I want yours then!" Daniel barked, his tail popping out in his excitement so he could wag it about, nearly causing a tornado incident.

Seongwoo gave Daniel his picture. Daniel saved his name simply as ‘My Ong’ with a heart. That made his heart race just looking at it. He was surprised to see that Daniel's background photo was a picture that he had sent through their Kakao chat. He didn't like that one though so he sent some selcas he approved of that had been filtered and taken at a good angle.

"Pick one of these."

Daniel chuckled like a little boy over his horde of Halloween candy as he flipped through them, smiling wider and wider with each one so his eyes nearly disappeared and his kissable dimples popped out. Seongwoo caught him thinking and occasionally saying things like "mine, this one's mine too, this cutie is definitely mine."

"Aigoo, Kang Choding! Don't you ever have something else to say when you think of me? Your brain is full of ‘mine’ half the time. You sound like a seagull from that Madascar movie! Mine, mine, mine~"

Seongwoo pressed against his head with a finger, saying with fake irritation and a seagull imitation. Daniel popped his ears out, flicking them at his touch. Seongwoo understood through his thoughts that he was made instantly happy and excited by his touch. Also, that he had an itch he wished to be scratched. Seongwoo smiled fondly and scratched his ear. Daniel closed his eyes and hummed, setting aside the phone and thumping his foot on the floor.

"Good?" Seongwoo smiled fondly as he looked at the cutie in seventh heaven from a simple ear scratching.

"So good~" Daniel moaned, his tongue sticking out like he was panting.

"Hey excuse me, these magical hands are mine not yours, I will let you know."

Daniel smiled sheepishly and opened his eyes. The pupils were wide as he got excited from it. Seongwoo stopped, not wanting to go around there. Daniel took his hand, giving a puppy whine, and forced his hands on his head. Seongwoo chuckled and patted him, giving in to his irresistible charms. Daniel’s mind was full of thoughts about how much he liked Seongwoo’s pats more than anyone else, no matter what form he was in.

"I do have other words. Do you want to know? Pretty. Gorgeous. Handsome. Godly. Ethereal. Sexy. Scrumptious. Bitable..."

"Bad puppy, stop right there!"

Seongwoo jumped away from the bare-chested man as he sidled closer with a teasing, whispering tone and made a bite for his ears. He put up his hands between them like a wall to stop his advance, mainly on his senses. Seongwoo felt like he was going to go out of control being in this room alone and with the other half naked. He needed to focus on something else. This had not at all been in his plans when he invited Daniel over or when he agreed to let him stay over. Seongwoo cleared his throat and stuck out his finger, speaking sternly.

"Here's the deal. You can spend the night. But we are not going to do anything related to mating. Priorities first. I will tell Daehwi that you are here to practice for interviews with me. You will feel more comfortable with me since I'm patient and just one person then they won't be angry or pushing you out at home. Got it, handsome? No funny business, absolutely none, not even a nibble on my ears, or I will send you right home, Mister."

Daniel looked like he was tempted to bite the finger pointing at his nose but he merely nuzzled and licked it, then barked brightly, "Neh!"

"Good boy, handsome~"

Seongwoo ruffled his hair and scratched behind his ears again as a reward, his smile returning. Daniel pushed their noses together and whined with his puppy eyes and lips stuck out. Seongwoo giggled and smiled softly before pulling him forward by his fuzzy ears for a few sweet chaste kisses like Daniel was begging for in his mind. Daniel was flushing and laughing like a drunken fool afterwards. Seongwoo's head was swimming and heart racing too.

"Let's get it on then. Er, I mean let's get on with it. I mean, with the interviews," he stuttered, turning bright red and fumbling around his briefcase for a pen and notebook.

Daniel sat on his bed with his legs crossed, body thrown back on his arms with his ears perked head cocked curiously, and a knowing impish smirk on his gorgeous face. Seongwoo knew he was flexing to make Seongwoo stare at his abs he was dying to lick. Because Daniel was reading his mind, like he always was. It was his second favorite hobby next to ear nibbles.

"Oh, I would like that I think hyung."

"Just put on a shirt. And I told you to stay put of my head with that stuff!"

He threw one of his old t-shirts at Daniel, who put it on reluctantly. Seongwoo sighed with relief. He felt like he could breathe easier now that Daniel had clothes on properly. His smile and handsome face with those edible dimples were still disarming though. There was no escaping being attracted to the man you liked, he supposed.

"Stop smiling. This is serious stuff. Tell me what they asked you."

He forced himself to have a serious face, looking down at the paper with the pen ready. Daniel watched him with a wide grin, his thoughts making Seongwoo's stomach flutter with butterflies to the point of being queasy. It was overwhelming how intense Daniel seemed to like him. It was near worship, clouded with naughty thoughts like wanting to mark him and bite him all over and make him moan even more like he had before like he had heard his hyungs do in their rooms.

"I can't help it Whenever I think of you or especially if I see you, I can't help but smile. I just like you so much hyung!"

Daniel jumped forward without warning and licked his cheek. Immediately, he apologized afterwards as Seongwoo gave him an annoyed glare. He had been clear he felt licking was dirty but sometimes Daniel just couldn't seem to stop himself. Seongwoo passed up on scolding him this time and moved on with the work.

 

 

Daniel eventually got serious and answered his questions. Seongwoo noted things then got his laptop. Daniel sat next to him curiously, watching as he typed up a list of questions and answers for Daniel to memorize.

He was a good boy for about twenty minutes, then he got bored. A bored Daniel around the person he adored the most in the whole world currently was dangerous. It led to lots of skinship and bothersome hands. First, Daniel laid his head on his shoulder. Then, he wrapped his arms around his waist. Later, he was tickling and poking at the human. Following that, he was blowing on his ear and neck. Then, he was kissing, nuzzling, and eventually licking and biting.

He was subtle and slow about it, only doing it in long term intervals so Seongwoo was able to ignore it up to a certain point. Then, he was annoyed and turned on to the point he was almost bursting. The tickling, gentle fingers and those gentle yet still sharp and shocking love bites really had done him in and the top of his patience meter burst.

"Kang Daniel, enough! Go sit in your chair while I finish this. I will put on a game for you with my phone. I have grown up things to do now. We can play later."

The puppy gave his mate sad eyes his ears and tail down as he obediently sat at the desk. Seongwoo kissed his cheek and rubbed his hair, his anger fading and his mood softening at how quiet and still Daniel was, which wasn't at all like him.

"It's for your own good. Play this and cheer up. You get to be a cat chasing mice around. Watch out for traps and don't get fooled by the loose string lying around, trust me."

"Hmm?" Daniel made an excited hum and his white, fluffy ears went up as the game started and he saw the cute graphics.

His fingers went to the phone, testing out what he could get the cat to do. Seongwoo smiled and chuckled as he went back to the bed. As he worked, the room was filled with meows and squeaks and purrs in addition to Daniel's exclamations and commentary as he navigated. He whooped when he caught his first mouse and nearly shouted his disappointment when he got caught in the string. Seongwoo had warned him but he supposed the curiosity had gotten the better of him. Typical dog-shifter Kang Choding move.

"Stupid string. Get up, Oliver! Get up and get him! Oh, good! Now go! Go! Move those paws! Why are cats so dang slow and lazy? Go! And...yes! You got him! Booya! Mua ha ha ha. Sucker~ Who is having mouse steak for dinner tonight? This kitty, oh yeah that’s right~ In your face!"

Seongwoo looked up as he typed because he figured he would see something funny and cute if he did at that moment. Daniel was standing on his chair, doing a victory dance, occasionally pretending to gobble an imaginary steak including the fork and knife motions. It was the most immature thing he had seen the nearly middle aged man do and it was adorable.

"Cute, but get down before you hurt yourself. No, not like that! Daniel!"

He was too late to stop the excited shifter from doing a full front flip off the chair on to the bed, his head barely escaping hitting the corner of the desk.

"This what you mean? I looked cool, right? I won the game, in just a couple tries. Cool, right? Tell me I’m cool, hyung, you never have~"

 "Why are you so obsessed with me saying your cool? There's nothing wrong with being cute, you know. Which you are. You’re the cutest. Like a big fluffy marshmallow."

Seongwoo patted his shoulder, encouraging him to sit down on the bed. Daniel plopped down with his legs crossed, making Seongwoo bounce. Daniel then scrunched up his face. It didn’t mess with the shifter’s handsome looks but it did do dangerous things to Seongwoo’s heart.

"I don't like being called cute. Cute is more for rabbits and kittens and hamsters. I'm a big, adult scary, dog."

Seongwoo snorted. "There's nothing about you as a dog that I've seen that's scary. The way you glare at people as a human on the other hand can be."

Daniel grinned with pride, his tail thumping the bed frame as he wagged it left and right. "Both because I like you. I don't want to show you my scary side as a dog. It's worse. I might frighten you off. I hate the idea of being abandoned again, especially by you. It would hurt so much worse...."

Seongwoo set the computer aside and wrapped his arms around the bigger guy's shoulders. He didn’t seem sad but there was a gloomy, anxious tint to his mind and his thoughts had turned to difficult memories that clearly focused around remaining scars.

"Don't you worry, handsome. I'm not going anywhere no matter how scary you get. I know you're doing that to protect me. I'm not abandoning you. We're bonded, for life."

Daniel looked up with these pretty, grateful, hopeful, yet very vulnerable eyes. Seongwoo could see the hurtful memories in his mind and the fear of trusting humans again. Especially the fear that he wasn’t good enough in either form and there was something wrong with his looks and personality.

"Don't think like that. You're perfect. I like everything about you. There's not a single thing I would change. So, don't even try. Especially no eye surgery or drastic hair styles. You are very handsome already. Just my type."

 

 

Seongwoo pet his cheek and pulled him up for a kiss. Daniel leaned in as soon as their lips firmly touched, kissing more fervently with an excited hum, his ears twitching. Seongwoo laid down on the bed as he was subtly pushed and hugged the big man tighter. The weight, the intense heat, and the sudden sparks between them as desire kicked in and his muscles felt fantastic.

Daniel licked and nudged his lips, asking for entry to kiss much deeper. Seongwoo felt like he shouldn't because things were going to go somewhere this time and they still had work to finish. Daniel kept insisting though until he gave in. Daniel, he found, could be incredibly persuasive, especially the way that he thought.

Seongwoo moaned as his tongue delved deep, kissing him with a confidence and hunger and curiosity he had not had before. Daniel's hand reached into his shirt to pet his skin and he shivered, heat coiling deep in his stomach, his pants feeling very tight as his erection swelled. He broke away to moan as Daniel's thumbs moved from caressing his rib cage to pet his nipple.

"You like that. I knew it from your thoughts. You're mine, Seongwoo. Let me mark you today, please," Daniel whispered as he brushed his nipples, nipping along his neck and ear.

Seongwoo moaned into a pillow, turning his head to give him more access. Daniel attacked his ear with licks, sucks, and love bites, making him cry out and shiver. His large, hot, slightly calloused hands continued to work wonders on Seongwoo. Without being aware of it, he was pressing his hips against Daniel to relieve the tortuous pleasure pain he was experiencing.

Daniel read what he was picturing in his mind and gave him exactly what he wanted. He bit under his jaw and sucked lightly, his hips moving so their erections were pressing flush against each other. It was clear Daniel was confused about why Seongwoo wanted it, but that he was willing to try whatever he wanted since he knew nothing about human sex.

Seongwoo assured him aloud it would feel amazing and guided what he should do. As usual Daniel took direction well and did exactly what Seongwoo wished. He read Daniel's mind and smiled.

Daniel was shocked and overwhelmed by how amazing it felt. Told you so, he thought. He grabbed Daniel’s behind and kneaded it, controlling where he should go and how much pressure he should have. Daniel huffed and closed his eyes, his body tensing and shivering all over.

"Is...this how humans mate? It's weird but arousing."

Seongwoo chuckled and pulled at Daniel's shirt. "This is just a part of mating. It's foreplay. Sex requires us to have no clothes."

"Ah, foreplay it’s called, huh? Sort of like we have courting. That’s what Jisung wants. I see why now. It’s making me all hot…"

Seongwoo smirked as he removed his own shirt and pulled Daniel eagerly back to him with a fervor he couldn’t curb easily anymore. "I'm going to show you even more so why your friend wants it."

Daniel's ears perked as he licked his dry lips, his thoughts telling Seongwoo that he was loving the way he was speaking and acting now. "You want to mark me too? I'll teach you."

Seongwoo wasn't so sure about that but if Daniel was willing to try new techniques for him, he should be as well because it was only fair.

"Sure, later. First, come here. Humans, we like to remove our clothes and touch and kiss each other as foreplay. I will show you and you follow what I do, hmm?”

Daniel grinned and nodded eagerly, his ears twitching at the tips with excitement. "Oh, I should remove my claws and everything then."

Daniel removed all traces of him being a dog shifter. He was left with a very attractive, built, heavily muscular, attractive, blonde, eyes twinkling with curious excitement, attentive.

Seongwoo first instructed him how to hug while touching each other's waist back and hair in sensual massaging circles and strokes. Daniel did an excellent job copying that to the point Seongwoo was biting his lip hard not to moan and shivering violently.

"Good. Let's move to the chest," he squeaked, pulling Daniel hands away for a break.

He had Daniel sit up, straddling him as he taught him about stroking his chest. He lingered at the light colored tuffs of hair on his hard abs. Daniel closed his eyes and moaned in a way that sounded like a growl. He threw his head back and practically howled when Seongwoo fingered glided up to his nipples, which became pert.

"Seongwoo, wow~"

"You like it?"

"Hmm hmm, I really, really, really~ like it!" he nodded, shivering as he rubbed his stomach in slow circles, lower and lower.

Daniel closed his eyes as he shifted higher and pushed his hand down, moving naturally. Seongwoo read through his thoughts that the way he was touching him was quickly driving him crazy and making his insides feel like lava rising up a volcano. Seongwoo let him and then touched the bulge in his pants. Daniel suddenly collapsed forward with a gasp, rocking into his hand. Then, as he circled and pressed it, Daniel started panting and groaning thickly into his ear.

"Incredible..."

Seongwoo smirked, then kissed his cheek. "Yes, I know it is. Your turn to try."

"Can I touch you everywhere? Even there?" Daniel pointed down to the rather embarrassing tent at the front of his jeans.

 Seongwoo flushed at the thought, imagining and hoping for it immensely already. It was embarrassing how much of a pervert he was being with this virgin. Granted, Daniel was hardly acting or responding like a virgin, then there were his very naughty thoughts. Seongwoo decided to give the puppy what he clearly eagerly wanted. He gulped and nodded.

Daniel looked down with excitement and then touched his collar with shaky hands. He gently dragged his fingers along his collar bone, then down his sternum. Then, he spread his hands out over his stomach and rubbed his thumbs along his ribs one by one. Seongwoo closed his eyes, inhaled sharply, and shivered at the warm, gentle touch that both tickled him and set him on fire. Maybe it was because he liked him so much, but Daniel’s inexperienced, curious touches were better than any professional masseuse.

 "I'm going up higher…" Daniel warned in a husky low tone.

Seongwoo closed his eyes, steeling himself to be calm as possible. "Okay, be gentle. Don't let your claws come out..."

Daniel assured him he would always be as gentle and careful with him as he could pull off. Seongwoo gasped and arched off the bed. Daniel was thumbing and twisting his nipples.

 Daniel paused, sounding concerned. "Does it hurt?"

Seongwoo shook his head, coming back to the bed and breathing hard. "The opposite."

"I'll keep going then."

"Ah..." Seongwoo covered his mouth with the back of his hand and arched again, shivering violently.

It was too much stimulation. Daniel told him that he was going to go lower. He leaned down and kissed Seongwoo's neck as he rubbed the bulge in his pants, clearly reading Seongwoo’s mind again with all of its very naughty thoughts. Seongwoo hugged his neck and pressed his mouth into his hot, hard chest, muffling his shameless moans as desire spurted within him.

Daniel curiously licked at his neck and when he learned Seongwoo liked it, he continued. He licked and then nipped all over. Following that, Seongwoo, who was breathless and having a hard time speaking with Daniel's hands still on his front, taught him step by step how to suck. He bit his neck, lightly licking as he sucked the skin as a demonstration. Daniel stilled, tensed, and growled thickly.

"Oh, that feels really freaking great. Human skin is so sensitive."

That's why we do foreplay so much, he read in Seongwoo's thoughts, his mouth still full with Daniel's sweet, musky flesh.

"I want to try it with you."

Daniel didn't wait for permission, sensing he was showing Daniel exactly what he wanted next. Daniel hugged him as he laid on top of him, sucking his throat just as Seongwoo had showed him as he tipped his head back. He went back to rubbing their fronts together as he had shown as well. Seongwoo gripped his broad, bare shoulders with slightly stinging nails, his moans sweet and glorious to Daniel's sensitive ears. This was the exact sound he had been hoping to extract out if his mate. He may not know exactly what he was doing but that was a sign that it was a good job.

"Hyung, tonight is a full moon, you know? My heat waves get a lot stronger. I don't think I can stop myself. Let me spend the night. Let me mark you."

"Okay, I think I can't say no anymore..." Seongwoo huffed, his eyes hazy and half closed.

 

 

Daniel got up and removed his clothes. Seongwoo sat up in surprise, turning red and shy.

"You mean right now? The marking..."

Daniel appeared apologetic but stubborn. "I really can't wait, hyung. You're too beautiful for me to wait even a second more. It makes me crazy. It makes me anxious, extremely. I can’t have anyone else thinking they’re allowed to think that about you and try to steal you from me. I want you to be mine. Right now."

Seongwoo’s heart flipped, his face heated, and butterflies stormed about in a tornado within his stomach. What a way with words Daniel had. He felt for a moment as if Daniel was the older one with more sexual experience. "Um, okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Get undressed and lie on your stomach."

Seongwoo did as asked, removing his bottoms and lying in his stomach, naked. Daniel climbed on him and started sniffing at his neck while rubbing his chest over his back. Seongwoo felt self-conscious about his body, thinking that he’d gained some weight recently because he had hardly any time to exercise and it probably showed.

"Your body is perfect, hyung. I like it so much already. You are far from fat. Don’t think like that please. I'm going to touch, bite, rub, smell and lick you all over. This will get my scent all over you. You cannot shower for two days. And I'm going to need to do this to you a few times. Then my smell will be nearly permanently etched in you. It will drive away other shifters. They will know you're taken."

"Well, it doesn't sound painful at least."

"I'm sure you will like it hyung. Trust me. Like I trusted you earlier. I like you. Maybe more already. I think I love you. So I really want to do this with you. It will make us closer."

Seongwoo buried his reddening face in the pillow, his heart racing and skin tingling with pleasure at the words in that thick deep accented tone. Daniel was younger and innocent so he felt like it was almost illegal to be this attracted and turned on by him. He couldn't help it though, there was something dominant and primitive about Daniel, especially his way of talking and looking at him. It was sensual, possessive, dominant, and deliciously suffocating.

"Okay, mark me then..." Seongwoo whispered with fear and excitement mixed.

Daniel was quiet and Seongwoo anticipated his touch for several moments. Just when he was about to ask if something was wrong, Daniel bit his shoulder blade, hard. He gasped and tensed. Daniel released and licked and nuzzled the sore spot. It eased to a sort of dull tingling pain he felt in his groin. Seongwoo groaned softly.

Daniel moved along the bones of his shoulder blades and spine, doing the same to various patches of his milky skink, leaving trails of cooling saliva. Then, his chilly body was warmed by Daniel's chest. He rubbed their bodies all together, his body emitting a sweet yet musky smell and feeling sweaty.

Seongwoo bit the pillow and clawed the sheets, feeling incredibly turned on by the new experience. It was weird but oddly sensual. Daniel rubbed his body over his thighs and calves, biting and sucking along the backs, even on his feet and toes. Seongwoo could smell Daniel all over, his sweat and saliva and natural smell. It wasn't stinky though. He found it heavenly and comforting and stimulating. He felt like every inch of him was now owned. It was the most delicious sort of feeling.

"Flip over, hyung," Daniel ordered in a surprisingly no-nonsense tone.

"Shit, we're doing the front too?" Seongwoo commented anxiously.

Daniel hummed and nodded. "Especially the front. That's very important."

Daniel gently but firmly flipped him over in one smooth move. Seongwoo took one look at his body and couldn't handle it. He was chiseled and slightly tanned and smooth and wet, his blonde hair tussled, his face red and grinning, his eyes dilated and full of yearning. It was too much.

 He groaned and covered his heated face, feeling embarrassed to be exposed. Daniel was looking directly at his package from the moment he turned over and Seongwoo worried if it was small or oddly shaped.

"Hmm, your baby maker is excited to see me think. Why are you worried about how it looks? Shifters never worry about that sort of thing. Humans are so odd and look-centric. It's perfect. You have a nice shape and size. I'm going to make sure to give this guy special attention."

"Daniel, stop talking like that. It's doing things to me..." He groaned, his penis moving on its own as it stiffened further. He was so turned on it was painful. Daniel’s words and husky, deep tone were acting like a snake charmer.

"Sorry, hyung. I'll be quiet. But you please don't be. I want to know just how you feel about this. I want to hear your moans of pleasure."

Seongwoo gasped and arched his back, his hands banging on the bed and gripping the sheets as Daniel slid his body from toes to chest, biting and licking all over on his way up. Then, he slid back down even slower, sucking on the places turning red from his love bites.

"Oh God, I'm getting addicted to this. It's wonderful. So thrilling..." He huffed out between erotic moans, his breath shaky and skin shivering beneath Daniel's tough.

Daniel rubbed his chest over his hard cock, sucking and flicking on a nipple. Seongwoo jerked and grasped his head, holding him tight to keep the contact going out of desperation and neediness. Daniel's hands pet his waist half in comfort and half in stimulation and then slid to his bum.

Daniel kissed sternum sweetly and whispered, "I'm going to be here soon, hyung. Get ready for it. I want to take you. I can't hold back anymore. We've gone too far to stop."

"You're telling me. This was really not what I had planned for today but I can’t stop anything that’s happening at this point. I want you terribly. Anyway you will have me. I am a slave for you right now. Please, mark me...there..." He begged in an intensely hoarse voice he hardly recognized.

"You are the loveliest mate ever Seongwoo. You arouse me with everything you do. Even the way you breathe. Especially your voice. I want to take you. You are mine. Say it hyung. Say that you are mine and only mine."

"Ah, I'm, hmm, yours, yes, I'm all yours, ah..." He moaned as Daniel slid down and started nipping rather harshly on the sides of his leaking, pulsing cock.

Daniel licked up and down the sides, nuzzling, nipping, and smelling around the wet sticky head. "You smell and taste fantastic, Seongwoo, you know that? I want to gobble you up for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and then even for desert. I want this four, no ten times a day. I will put this up above meat on my list of favorites even."

Seongwoo bit his lip and flushed, feeling embarrassed. He looked down for a second because he was curious but he looked away when he saw that Daniel was looking at him with love and lust. His feels for this puppy right now were just too much. His chest was about to burst, as well as other parts of him.

"Get in position. I want to show you the way dogs do it. I know humans like it too."

 Seongwoo secretly liked that position the best too. He excitedly flipped over on his hands and knees. He moaned and hid his embarrassed expression as Daniel grabbed his hips and sniffed all along his behind, even the gap in the center. Then, he licked and bit all over until it was pink and sore.

 "This everyone must know is mine most definitely. I'm going to mark you here more intensely than ever. And it's going to be many times. You are who's? Say it, hyung. Say who you belong to."

 "I'm yours. I'm your mate. I belong to you. Only yours. Forever..."

"Your voice is muffled. Take your face out of the pillow. I want to hear you say it clearly. Who do you belong to, Seongwoo?"

Daniel gently caressed his hips but his bites on his cheeks turned harsher. As Seongwoo cried it out again away from the pillow, squeezing his eyes tight and shivering like a leaf Daniel sucked and caressed spots on his bottom. Then at the last word, he mounted Seongwoo with a hard thrust. He went in raw but Seongwoo was ready and wettened from his marking foreplay so it wasn't too painful.

He had expected Daniel to be awkward, slow, and gentle with him since it was his first time with human sex. He was proved wrong. Daniel was in his element, thinking of Seongwoo as not much different than any other mate he had. He wanted to show Seongwoo a good time and please him the way that he knew how and was confident with. Daniel had been fantastic at mating in his previous seasons. He felt it was his duty to give this beta that he truly loved and cherished the best time he could offer.

He wrapped his arms around Seongwoo and helped him stay up. He bit his neck, grunting and groaning as he thrusted shallow, fast, and hard. Seongwoo fell apart beneath him, loving the new sensation. It was so animalistic and passionate and sensual. He felt taken and consumed. He felt loved, cherished, and deeply wanted. He was amazed at how wonderfully the fit and flowed together, as if they were made for each other and this was their hundredth time instead of their first.

 "Mine..." Daniel growled against his skin as he humped deeper, stabbing into him like a sword.

Seongwoo sensually cried into the pillow, gripping the sheets and tensing his body. It took all his energy to not cave under the weight and fierce pressure. His body was hot and shaking hard, sore and tingly all over. The way the shifter’s thighs and chest rubbed and slid, their flesh warm and sticky, made him all the more into it. It was the best sex he had ever had and he was dangerously close to climaxing.

Daniel didn't give him any sign that he was close. He gripped the front of Seongwoo's thighs and pounded into him, growling and grunting in a terrifying sensual possessive way. Seongwoo buried his face in the pillow and cried his lover's name as he suddenly got overtaken. His climax took him by surprise.

Daniel came a few moments later, biting at his shoulder and gripping his ass as he rocked a few hard, deep times more, his warm seed filling him up and leaking out as he moved. Seongwoo's shaky legs finally gave out and he collapsed. He hugged the pillow and snuggled into it, his body hot and tingly in a delicious way, waves of pleasure and fatigue and soreness washing over him in huge waves.

 

 

Daniel panted against his back, nuzzling and lovingly rubbing his back. Seongwoo’s heart was filled to bursting and thumping like crazy but the way he did that made it melt.

"We did it, hyung... Finally, we mated. You're all mine now...This makes me so happy I hardly know what to do with myself. I could go run around the block in my dog form barking like crazy."

"Hmm, I'm exhausted. Forgive me if I can’t join you currently. My legs are so much like jelly I couldn’t even stand I bet. You really went all out. I wasn't expecting that. Any of it. You are one hell of a lover…"

Daniel kissed him, looking over his pale, slim body and grazing the bruises he had caused. Seongwoo was wet and red and purple all over, smelling intensely of his scent. Daniel loved it. He breathed deep and caressed the parts that were all his now. No one would dare even try to touch the way he had marked him today. As long as he didn't take a shower.

"I didn't mean to be that rough and hard with you our first time sorry. It’s just how the full moon gets me. I got really aroused and excited thinking of taking you finally. I couldn't control myself. I will be gentler. We can do it the human way next time."

Seongwoo flipped over and snuggled into his chest, kissing over Daniel's racing heart and squeezing his muscular, sweaty back.

"To be honest, I think I like the shifter way more. That was the most intense sex I have ever had. I feel like you took me to a whole nother world of pleasure and I had an epiphany and I've come back reborn as a new person. You have permission to mark and possess me wildly like that any day."

Daniel smiled wide with youthful pride. Then, he rubbed his back, embracing him close in a gentler fashion as if he was worried he might break him, and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe you were taking my abilities. I will lose my power bit by bit every time we do this. I bet that there's something you get out of it. Hopefully not getting prettier. Because then I'm not going to let you leave the house without supervision."

Seongwoo chuckled weakly, still out of breath. "You need to go out, silly. To do interviews and get a job."

 Daniel winced and scrunched up his nose. "Oh yeah. That. Weren't we supposed to be practicing now? My bad~"

Seongwoo playfully smacked his back and bit his hard peck.

"Yes, we were. But thanks to some horny puppy, we ended up practicing something else entirely. I had been planning on taking this all slow. You had to go and ruin it, messing me up with your thoughts and your incredibly hot marking. You just couldn't wait."

Daniel didn’t even look guilty. "No, I really couldn't. I blame it on my symptoms. But actually, I can control them if I try hard. Especially it helps to exercise. That's why I have this ripped body you keep fantasizing and admiring secretly. But I didn't want to. I have been wanting to mate with you since the moment I saw you in the bushes."

Seongwoo flushed as he recalled that time. "Oh, you did? Here I thought you were panting since it was hot."

"It wasn't that hot in the shade. I was on fire sheerly from my lust for you. If you had been a shifter, I would have courted and taken you right then. You are the hottest thing I have ever seen, hyung. Everyone must be sniffing around you, trying to take a nibble."

Seongwoo chuckled and squeezed him tighter. "I was instantly attracted to you when I saw you in the cafe. Seriously, instant boner. You looked like a god. I had never seen someone so dreamy. You're really my type. Then you acted so shy and quiet and cute. I thought you were a totally different person."

Daniel shrugged, then fondly nuzzled his temple. "I was intimidated by you. And worried you wouldn't feel attracted to my human form."

"You are insanely hot Daniel. I don't know why you would think you look strange. They were just really jealous and trying to put you down to make themselves feel better."

Daniel licked some sweat off his sideburns. Seongwoo felt like it was a sign of affection, as if the dog shifter was grooming his mate like animals often did when they were close. "If you say so. I don't care what other humans think. I only need to be attractive to you."

"You are. Very, very much. In fact, I kind of want to do more…" Seongwoo admitted, with a shy smile and guilty, playful tone.

Daniel’s thoughts were far from innocent or against the idea. "Sure, we have all night. And there's some places I think I missed. I should mark every inch of you thoroughly."

Seongwoo brushed his skin and nuzzled his chest, subtly smelling him. He smelled fantastic and that sexy smell was all over him currently and would be for days since he wasn’t allowed to wash it off. "Is it really important? You have my heart, Daniel. My body follows that."

"It's important to dog shifters. I'm glad I have your heart. You have mine as well. But I need the extra security. If you're going to be away from my side so many hours a day, then I need this. I need to be sure no other shifter will come on to you. Not even look a second glance. Otherwise I will go crazy."

 

 

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel started his sensual attack on his hands and arms which he had indeed skipped earlier. He nibbled, sucked, and licked, then rubbed his sweat over him from his hair. It was so oddly sensual and the pungent smell strangely addicting and comforting as usual.

"I like this feeling. Being yours. Take your time marking me, Niel. I actually really enjoy it."

Daniel smiled with amusement. "Good. Later you can do it to me. I always wanted to try that. I want to see what it is like to be owned. Then, I want you to teach me the human way to mate. I also really enjoyed foreplay."

Seongwoo chuckled, then moaned as Daniel sucked on his fingers. "So much for interview practice. I doubt we will sleep."

"Sleep is over rated. Mating with you will make me feel more energized. You are my vitamin. I need more Vitamin Ong."

"Take as much as you need, Niel. I'm yours to be consumed until I have nothing left to give..."

He moaned and gasped as Daniel laid down on top of him, grinding their hips together and sucking on a sensitive spot under his jaw. He linked their fingers together and rubbed gently just the way Seongwoo had taught him, making his limp member hard again.

"Seongwoo..."

"Hmm? What is it Niel? If you're tired, we can stop."

 "No, that's not it. I think I love you and...I want to live with you."

"Hmm....we will wait a few weeks before we talk to your friends about it. One step at a time. They might freak out."

Daniel kissed over the triangle freckles on Seongwoo’s cheek in apology. "Sorry, I have a really impatient personality. I suck at going slow and when I want something, I bulldoze over everything to get it."

"It's okay. I like that aspect of you. You know clearly what you want and you go for it. It's just that I have never lived with a boyfriend. I'm kind of a loner. I might need to adjust. How about you stay over a few nights a week?"

"Sounds great. But you might get in trouble at work. Because I won't be letting you get a wink of sleep..." Daniel laughed evilly and sucked on his earlobe.

Seongwoo gripped his hands tight and pressed closer, his eyes fluttering closed as a sensual moan was forced out of him. "That sounds like a great plan actually. I don't need much sleep. My job isn't so demanding. I can do it on auto pilot. Don't let me sleep tonight either."

"You got it, hyung. Tell me everything you want me to do. In detail. I will fulfill all your sexual wishes and fantasies and beyond. That’s what an alpha should do. I live to please you, my beta. If you're too shy to say it, just think it. Now that we have physically bonded, I can read you like an open book."

"Can you?"

"Yes, I can. Watch this..."

Daniel read his mind, gripping their cocks and rubbing them together as he bit his ear and sucked hard. Just like he had been thinking would feel really nice. Yet it was something that he had not taught Daniel.

"Oh god, you're going to give me a heart attack. I'm going to die in mid orgasm..." He huffed moments later, coming back from the high, his head fuzzy and eyes seeing stars behind his lids.

He felt like he was on some strong drug currently. He had never felt pleasure like this. It was addicting. He never wanted to get out of this bed. He wanted to mate with this hot shifter that could read his mind and was eager to please him before himself until he passed out or had to be sent to the hospital from exhaustion.

"I'm going to make you feel better than any human ever has, Seongwoo. You're never going to want anyone more than me. You're never going to even remember them. I will fill your head with only thoughts of me. Like my head and heart is full of you, like my body only wants and recalls you. Say it, hyung. Who do you belong to..." He whispered against his skin lightly kissing from his throat to his nipples.

Seongwoo gasped, groaned, and dug his hands in his wet, blond hair and shoulders.

"You do. You own me, heart mind soul and especially my body. Oh, Niel..." He croaked out erotically, desperate for more of Daniel.

It wasn't enough to just have him kissing and touching him. He wanted to be taken and consumed again. He wanted to be Daniel's, he wanted the proof. He wanted to be marked more and more until Daniel's finger and teeth prints were stamped into his very flesh, his scent spread through every pore. He never wanted to be touched by another ever again. Now that he already had had the very best, he was going to do anything to keep him forever. His feelings were overwhelming.

"I love you, Niel...You make me happier than I’ve ever been…" Seongwoo cried out, tears springing to his eyes as pleasureful waves over took his body, an orgasm again coming out of nowhere as Daniel licked his nipple and pumped his leaking cock.

Daniel came up to kiss his lips sweetly. "I love you too. I enjoy making you happy. It makes me feel fulfilled, like I completed all my quests. I will let you take a thirty-minute rest before I take you again. Close your eyes, my mate."

Seongwoo closed his eyes as Daniel kissed his forehead, between his eyes, nose and then along his cheeks, humming and snuggling closer, wanting to be more in contact with his lover. He suddenly hated the idea of being apart. It was as if mating had made their bond ten times stronger and they felt even more dependent and needy.

Daniel got up to get tissues. Seongwoo anxiously reached for his arm, stopping him from going off the bed.

"Don't leave me."

"Never, baby. Be at ease. I will be right here. Now rest," the shifter said with a gentle commanding tone, one hand wiping his stomach and the other petting his hair.

Daniel's familiar touch put Seongwoo at ease immediately and he sighed with relief. Daniel chuckled, nuzzling his temple and lightly licking him.

"You’re so cute. I could just gobble you up. I’m so lucky to have you. Thank you, for being mine and putting up with me. I’m difficult, I know. You are an angel for letting me have my way when I get this impulsive."

Seongwoo smiled softly and continued to pet him as Daniel loved. “It’s me that’s lucky to have you, Niel. You have become sunshine in my perpetually gloomy, rainy, gray colored life. Thank you for finding me and saving me and making my life colorful again. I feel like I’ve rediscovered myself and become a better person, not just finding the joys of living again. You mean the world to me for so many reasons. I’m sorry I’m bad at expressing myself. I’ve never been very good at it…”

“What are you talking about, hyung? You speak so eloquently. What you say is like poetry.”

“Well, I may have taken a few bits here and there from poems I’ve read…” Seongwoo admitted sheepishly.

Daniel growled and bit at his pinkening chink. “That’s rather naughty of you, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well, this certainly turned into a steamy chapter. Wow, I didn't expect to write this much of their mating and foreplay sessions in one chapter or for it to be so erotic and detailed. Um...*hides under my blankets with a guilty, embarassed blush. Well, I got way into this idea and carried away with it. It is now COMPLETELY different than how Pawprints was going and the feel of it. Then again, this version of Ongniel is literally older and mentally and physically more mature. They aren't college students after all. They are both nearly thirty and they've had lovers and relationships sort of before. They both know what they're doing and want to progress fast.
> 
> Other than all that shameless smut, I hope that you enjoyed the fluffy and comical moments here and there. I'm in love with the idea of a childlike, affectionate, possessive Daniel and an Ong who is trying to curb his lust but is unable to curb that and his feelings slip out here and there though he's awkward at expressing himself. I like how they care for each other, watch out for each other, and make each other better versions of themselves in different ways. Daniel is really changing and Ong just seems so much happier and more positive. They are great for each other and slowly becoming the people that they want to be. This is possibly only because they finally found each other, their bonded, fated mates. Moon power FTW~
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry that it's taken me a long time to get this up. I had it written but not enough time to edit it because I need a couple hours on my computer without my husband around. Impossible to find the time since we both work the same stinking hours now. Plus, I have two other stories I'm updating so they take priority because they are longer and coming close to completion. Thank you so much for reading this far. I hope that you will recommend and check out my various other stories, lots revolving around Ongniel.
> 
> See you within a couple weeks I hope! Enjoy the comeback and the storm of Ongniel we got this season. Spring is the season of Ongniel blooming apparently haha.
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Groomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo takes a day off of work because he wants to take Daniel to get a cut but Daniel has a trauma of the groomers. Seongwoo helps him get it covered and he turns out looking fabulous in both human and dog form. They have a cafe date to practice for Daniel's interviews.

When Seongwoo woke up, his first thought was to check on the snowy marshmallow in both looks and behavior samoyed puppy. He was curled up at the foot of his bed, a massive cotton ball. Daniel had wanted to sleep with him but he was much too large in his dog form and he could not stand to be in his human form for much longer after they had mated. Mating took out a lot of energy on him apparently.

Before sleeping, Seongwoo had made him shower and blew his hair dry first. Then, he had transformed his gorgeous naked body into his canine one and curled on the floor. Seongwoo had laid on his side on the floor for a while, using the dog’s shoulder as a pillow and petting his head.

Daniel, it turned out, had a tendency to fall asleep quickly, just a minute after closing his eyes. He moved and barked in his sleep as if he was chasing a squirrel. It had been adorable and kept Seongwoo up despite he eventually went to bed and had work the next day.

While Daniel was still asleep in the morning, he messaged his manager that he would be taking a sick day because he was allowed to do that a couple of times a year. He simply didn’t feel like going to work today. He got up very slow and quiet, put his feet in a fuzzy pair of seal slippers and tip toed into his living room. He was in the middle of cooking scrambled eggs when the puppy came out much later, sniffing all over the ground like he was tracking the delicious smell.

When he trotted into the kitchen, Daniel lifted his head, beady black round eyes sparkling, his tail wagging slapping against the counter and fridge in the narrow room, fluffy, soft ears twitching, and barked brightly. Seongwoo smiled over his shoulder and paused in stirring to wave the spatula at Daniel.

"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

Daniel barked that he had slept extremely well and nodded to clarify in case he hadn't been able to get the message. Their mind reading skills were as sharp as ever, even more so possibly now that they had bonded. Seongwoo could actually hear Daniel’s deep, thick, accented voice.

"That's good. I wasn't able to sleep well because you kept me up with your sleep barking. I decided to take a day off. I told your friends you will be home later tonight. Anyway, we can get you groomed and practice for the interviews."

Daniel sat next to him looking up with a head twitch and whined. Seongwoo sensed he didn't like being groomed for some reason.

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and took on a motherly tone, "Your hair is too long in both forms. You shed all over my room."

Daniel barked and stamped his foot, denying it. Seongwoo raised an eyebrow and smirked with amusement.

"Are you so sure about that? I bet there's a pile of white fur where you slept on my rug."

He set down the pan on the table with two plates and forks. Daniel rushed into the room before him and plopped down over the spot with a guilty but trying to feign nonchalance expression. There was evidence of the mess by a cloud of white fuzz floating about around him.

"Don't try to fool me, Kang Daniel. Move aside. Three two ..."

Daniel followed his finger and moved away. Seongwoo gasped at the huge amount of fur on his rug. It was enough to make a mattress or rug of its own. He looked over at Daniel who was hiding his nose under his paws, avoiding his eyes. He was clearly embarrassed and feeling apologetic.

"It's okay, sweetie. But we are getting you groomed today most definitely. I don't like dander or dirt and especially I'm bothered by loose hair. It's why I don't have an animal in the first place. Change into your human form while we eat, okay? Fur might fly into our food."

Seongwoo went to get the vacuum. Daniel changed into his human form and slipped into the pajamas that matched with his own, navy blue to his black. He winced and covered his ears, sensitive to the sound as Seongwoo vacuumed.

"Sorry. All clean now. Let's get you some ear plugs next time. I don't need them. I have my ears."

"Wow, that's cool!" Daniel exclaimed and clapped as Seongwoo demonstrated his exceptional ear folding talents.

A few moments later, Seongwoo popped them out by moving just his mouth. Daniel stretched out on the bed, holding his stomach and hitting a pillow as he burst out laughing. He laughed for so long eventually Seongwoo went out to the dining room because he was hungry. Daniel came out, still snickering and wiping tears. He sat down and smiled sweetly at Seongwoo.

"You're so funny, hyung. You should have been a comedian. no wait you're so pretty. You should have been a model. Ah, but you're so expressive, you should have been an actor. Why are you so multi-talented and perfect? It’s just unfair to the rest of the world~" Daniel gushed with adoration.

Seongwoo flushed, laughed awkwardly, and pressed under his nose, feeling flattered but bashful at the sudden attack of comments. He never got used to this, how Daniel was open with his thoughts and seemed to like him to the point of worship.

"I'm not talented. I've had lots of times where I've heard I was no jaem to the point I have a trauma. I am clumsy, I get lost all the time, and I have a terrible memory. It's a wonder I got into my field considering how terrible I used to be at math in high school. I'm nothing special so those glamorous professions wouldn't help me. Now eat up before it gets cold."

Daniel said that he disagreed but obediently ate, smiling foolishly around his fork and watching Seongwoo with interest and adoration. Seongwoo watched his hands and plate as he ate, smiling and snorting with amusement here and there. Daniel had a hard time with stabbing the smaller bunches of eggs and when he tried to scoop the yellow, sponge-like pieces, they fell off the edge and scattered all over the table.

"Try using a spoon together with the fork."

Seongwoo brought over a spoon and showed him how to scoop the smaller pieces into his spoon. Seongwoo held his hand over his mouth, biting his lip trying hard to hold back his laughter since Daniel was being serious. Daniel looked adorable as he concentrated intensely, his mouth pursing, caterpillar golden eyebrows furrowing, and pretty almond eyes crossing.

Seongwoo teased lightly, "What are we going to do when you get to using chopsticks? That's much harder than this. How do you guys eat at home?"

"We usually cook in our human forms but eat in our animal forms. They gave up trying to teach me how to use utensils. It annoyed me so I would just throw them or chew on them. Darnit!"

Seongwoo snickered as Daniel accidentally dropped half the spoonful of eggs he had painstakingly gathered back on to the plate. "Poor puppy. It's alright. We all have to learn these things sometimes. You are basically a baby in the human world. You will get it. Don't get frustrated and keep trying. Here, I'll help."

Seongwoo held his wrists and taught him how to do it slowly, keeping his arms steady to prevent from another accident that deprived the hungry shifter of grub.

 

 

After eating, Seongwoo sat Daniel down in front of his vanity mirror and they discussed how to cut it. Daniel told him that usually he just cut his own hair with an electric razor. Seongwoo was rather impressed his hair looked this decent, having attempted but failed to cut his own hair, almost going bold in one spot with the tool. Seongwoo explained what he was thinking of and showed a picture. He thought Daniel would look good with his hair thinned and shaved at the sides and back the top long but not as shaggy, straightened and moved to the side.

"If that's what you want, I will do it, hyung. If you think I would he hot bald or my hair a foot long in a ponytail, I would do it. I want to look like your ideal. That way you will want to mate with me every day."

Daniel took his hands from his head and pulled them to his lips, beaming at him through the mirror. Seongwoo rested his arms on his shoulders and blushed as Daniel kissed his wrist and palms. They both were thinking of their incredible night as they spotted a couple hickies and bite marks. Daniel licked and smelled his wrist, closing his eyes and looking drugged with happiness.

"Hmm, you smell like me. It's fantastic. You're really mine now. My Ong..." he murmured huskily.

Seongwoo blushed and bit his lip, hiding a smile behind Daniel's head, his heart thumping like crazy. The way that Daniel spoke and thought of him in such a possessive manner still got to him terribly.

"Hmm, I am..."

"When can we mate again, hyung? Today?"

Seongwoo's eyes went big and his mouth dropped. He met Daniel's gaze in the mirror, looking hopeful and expectant. Seongwoo flushed deeper.

"Are your symptoms acting up?" he muttered shyly.

"Well, they seem to have settled down for now. I'm not sure about later. I did say I want to mark you several times more."

"Um ...can we wait for the bruises to fade a bit first? I'm feeling a bit worried for my skin..."

"Sure. Whatever you wish hyung. We can just do human mating then, unless my symptoms come back terribly strong. Marking can be just a couple times a week."

Seongwoo grew hot at the thought of sex and more marking sessions. He hid his red face in Daniel's neck, hugging his chest, and groaning. Daniel seemed pleasantly surprised, thinking he hadn't thought Seongwoo would ever be this sweet and clingy.

"Actually, I am pretty cold and standoffish but when I like someone I get like this. I can be quite clingy and I like to be babied. I like guys to take care of me. But I don't know if that can happen. You're younger than me and I know more about the world…"

"That's true but you're clumsy, you get lost, and you forget things like you said. I'm the alpha here. I can take care of you, hyung. I will be like your bodyguard and your manager, not just your boyfriend. I will make sure you don't forget things and that you're never bumped by anyone on the street. I'm strong and I've got a good brain. Just wait and see how I baby you better than any other human. Alphas are good at that. It's my instinct to care for you."

Daniel reached up and pet the top of his brunette head gently. Seongwoo laughed and kissed his neck, squeezing tighter, his insides turning with excitement at the sound of that. He had been living so long on his own. He missed being babied by boyfriends. He missed feeling loved and cherished. He had a feeling that Daniel could make him feel more so that way than anyone ever had. He was already looking forward to it and picturing their days together in his home.

"A part of me doesn't believe this but another part of me does. You seemed very in control and caring last night despite being new to this with humans. I had a great time. Thanks for leading me through and not hurting me and caring for my skin and sore muscles after."

Daniel brushed his arms and beamed at him through the mirror. "You're very welcome hyung. Let's go out and get me prettified to Seongwoo's style. I want to be your ideal, like I said. It's driving me crazy."

Seongwoo laughed and ruffled his hair as the pup's ears and tail popped out and he bounced on the chair, barking.

 

 

Daniel was sitting in the leather chair in front of a mirror in the barber shop. Seongwoo was getting a trim next to him, explaining and showing photos of how he wanted the other’s cut to go.

"What if they shave off all my hair by accident?"

 Daniel sent a message through his mind, shaking his legs and anxiously shifting his eyes. Seongwoo looked up and met his gaze through the mirror. He put the puppy instantly at ease with a soft, reassuring smile.

"They are professionals, they won't. If we don't like it, I will yell at them and demand a refund."

Daniel hummed and cocked his head with a curious, confused look. He didn't know what that was. Seongwoo laughed. Daniel pouted, complaining openly about Seongwoo teasing him for being ignorant. He was sensitive to not knowing as much as Seongwoo at certain times.

"No, that wasn't it. You're just adorable, that's why I laughed."

Daniel kept sticking out his naturally pink, plush lips and being sulky. Seongwoo found it adorable enough to melt into a puddle of goo.

The hairdresser said he was finished with Seongwoo and would be starting on Daniel. Seongwoo checked his look first and fixed his bangs so they were waving at just the right angle off his forehead that he preferred. He didn't look any different. He had kept this style for years because he going it suited his face the best and was luckily still stylish.

He turned his chair to be close to Daniel, sensing he was anxious about becoming ugly. Seongwoo was certain that even without hair he could never be ugly, but it was clear that he was attached to and proud of his hair/fur, which was why it was kept long. He really needed a cut though. His pretty eyes were barely visible if his hair fell forward.

When the hairdresser sprayed water and combed it, Seongwoo gasped. It was all the way to his nose tip! That was horrendous.

He tisked, scolding aloud, "You're going to get regular cuts from now on. It's not good for handsome men to look sloppy. You won't get a job if we don't clean you up, even with your charm or even if you speak eloquently."

"I hate strangers cutting my hair. I have a trauma..." He grumbled.

Seongwoo reached his hand out and gripped the hand that was slightly shivering and clutching the apron cloth. Daniel willingly latched on and his shaking eased a bit. He took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes.

"Stay with me, hyung. I feel a lot better knowing you're here. Please stop this human from slipping and shaving a part of my hair and then shaving the rest to make it bald," he thought.

Seongwoo was glad he hadn't said that aloud because it would have offended the barber, but at the same time his chuckling out of nowhere made him seem delusional.

"That's what happened? Too funny to imagine."

Daniel shot him a ‘I’m not pleased because this is not an amusing situation at all’ sort of look and growled. The hairdresser paused in snipping his bangs, looking around and then out the window for a dog. Seongwoo shushed him around the guy’s shoulder and scolded him inwardly about what he'd said about growling in public. Daniel appeared apologetic at slipping up on his ‘human’ act.

"It wasn't funny hyung~ I looked hideous. Like a rat. My kind, we're very proud of our glossy thick coats, you see. All the other dogs were making fun of me and my tail wouldn't even wag I was so unhappy for a month until it grew out again I thought I was going to just die," Daniel thought.

Seongwoo was amazed that that was all it took. He promised that when they went to the groomers next, he would be sure to tell them to only trim down his coat and wash out the loose excess. Daniel's thoughts were silent from then on. He kept his eyes closed and held tight to Seongwoo's hand, gripping him like a child did its parents even after he had fallen asleep. Seongwoo stayed attentive and directed every bit of the haircut. Daniel looked gorgeous and a whole nother world of sexy after, especially with the professional blow dry.

The noise of the hairdryer snapped him awake and Daniel just barely controlled the urge to pop his ears out and bark. He sleepily glared and growled at the offensive object that hurt his sensitive ears and broke him out of his sweet dreams of mating with Seongwoo. Luckily, the noise covered the growling this time.

After his hair was dry, Daniel jumped out the chair, poked at it curiously and then at the mirror, wondering if the handsome, sexy fellow was really him in the glass. Seongwoo stood next to him with a half-smile and his arms crossed, looking distractingly hot to Daniel. Daniel really liked how his hair looked now, cut neat and styled elegantly up off his forehead.

"Yes, it's you. Quite the hottie under all that shaggy mess like I thought. I would like to dye your hair a brighter blonde, maybe try a silver blue ash. I think it would suit your skin tone and make the golden flecks I'm your eyes light up. But I'm sure you would hate the smell and having to sit still an hour more. So, maybe another time.”

Daniel grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, loving that Seongwoo could sense that he was feeling jittery from sitting in a chair and not allowed to use even his ears which were feeling itchy. Unlike his friends who just kept telling him to ‘hold on’, Seongwoo tried to understand and adjust their schedule to make him more comfortable. Seongwoo clearly thought of and looked out for him, making him the best sort of mate. Daniel was falling harder for him every minute they spent together.

Daniel was thinking of a way to make it up to him and be the alpha that babies Seongwoo like he wanted on their way out of the building. It was difficult though to find an opportunity because Seongwoo was older, confident, self-sufficient, and knew more about the human world than him obviously. When they got in the elevator, there were suddenly people rushing on. Daniel immediately sensed that Seongwoo was anxious. He didn't like crowds in small places especially.

Daniel hugged him loosely, subtly turning him to the windowed corner and shifting his back so people couldn't push into Seongwoo. Everyone was pressed together front to back like sardines except around Seongwoo. No one dared to shove the tall guy with the large frame. Seongwoo gave him a grateful look and brushed his stomach. Daniel smiled wide, proud to protect his mate successfully.

When they went out, Daniel observed how other human mates did. Most people were female and male. He decided that since the males were more caring and protective, that he would act out the male part and treat Seongwoo as a female. Although he was way more gorgeous than any female and reeked deliciously of male hormones that made Daniel want to take him in bed and wrestle him. It was tempting to bite his cute ears, especially now that he had a haircut they were more visible, but he was trying hard to follow Seongwoo's rules for public affection. He was allowed to do only as humans did and they apparently only licked and bit each other subtly and in private.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?" Seongwoo stopped walking down the street, turning to the blonde man who had stopped and was looking across the street, observing some passerby.

Daniel then took hold of Seongwoo's arm and laced it through his, pushing him far away from the cars and steering him around people and trees as they walked on. Seongwoo didn't say anything but he was blushing and his mind was buzzing with happiness. Daniel beamed with pride, not just at himself but at the looks they got. People stared and pointed at them frequently.

At first, he thought it was because they were guys linking arms, but then he remembered humans often did that with the same gender so he counted that out. He learned through his super hearing that people were awed by their presence. They thought they were 'mo dolls' or 'eye dolls', whatever that was. They were whispering about how tall, fashionable, handsome and well-matched they were.

Now that Seongwoo was marked and still clearly smelling like him in a way that only really shifters could pick up, he wasn't feeling as territorial. For the first time, he didn't have an urge to cling, snap at them, growl, and say that Seongwoo was his and his alone so they weren’t even allowed to look at him for more than three seconds. It was a real relief. He felt like himself and didn't half to worry about Seongwoo feeling frustrated and suffocated by him being a possessive jerk because he had been told by his shifter buddies that humans didn't like that sort of behavior usually. He was worried of doing anything that would scare his perfect, newly found mate off.

 "I'm different, Niel. I love that. I have liked that since the very beginning that you considered me fiercely yours and would bite off any hand that tried to touch me. Just like I like being babied like you're doing now. It makes me feel admired and cherished. I am an unusual human."

Daniel chuckled, held his hand, and nuzzled his soft cheek. "Now I am sure you were a shifter in your previous life."

"If I was a shifter, what would I be?"

"Hmm, seeing how you love being clean and groomed and the way you blink and how much you like milk that you have five cartons of different flavors, I would say cat. Most definitely cat. I can picture it. A tall, graceful pretty brown spotted cat with emerald green eyes."

Seongwoo laughed and shook his head. "Well, that was oddly specific. There's cats like that?"

"Yeah sure, that's one of the breeds I've encountered. The green eyes I don't know why I thought of. I had some sort of epiphany. Or maybe I saw it in a dream? I think green eyes would look breathtaking on your face somehow..."

"Let's stop here and try it out then." Seongwoo pointed to a glasses and contacts store.

They got green contacts for Seongwoo and blue contacts for Daniel. They both kept looking at each other for several speechless moments, mesmerized by how incredible they both looked like that.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get handsomer."

"Just when I thought there was no way you could get prettier."

"Stop copying me."

"You read my mind first. You stop."

"This is childish."

"I'll say."

They stopped arguing, pretending to be upset at each other, and shared warm, good-natured laughs. Then Daniel took his hand and went back to protecting him and guiding him like a personal body guard from all the evils on the city street.

They went to a bathroom where Seongwoo took Daniel's clothes and he transformed into his dog form. Seongwoo put on his leash though he didn't really need it but people may get scared by a massive dig loose on the street. Sweet Daniel protected him even this way with a bit more growling and body blocking.

 

 

"We're here."

Seongwoo was forced to stop because Daniel had balked. He lurched forward and nearly fell. He caught himself on a railing luckily and gave Daniel an exasperated look. Daniel sat down, pulling on the taut leash, and whined as if in apology and concern. Seongwoo wasn't angry. Seeing his anxious, terrified look and reading his chaotic mind, he felt sympathy and softened immediately.

"Oh, you really are terrified of this place. What happened here, handsome? Tell me honestly."

Seongwoo sat down on a bench. Daniel dragged his feet to his side, sat down, and rested his head on Seongwoo's knees. The massive, white puppy usually cheerful and smiling was weary and looked rather down. Seongwoo pat his head, running it gently over his crown and fuzzy ears. Daniel blinked his eyes slowly and hummed, the storm in his mind calming somewhat.

Seongwoo waited patiently, petting and looking at his lover in animal form with a soft smile. Eventually, Daniel imagined the whole story in vivid color which was weird because he had thought dogs were color blind.

Daniel had had a more difficult time than he’d let on at the groomers. Daniel had gotten shampoo in his eyes, the noises had hurt his ears, he had been nicked with the razor, one of his toe nails had been cut too short making him bleed, and then he had turned out ugly. Daniel had never met a human groom him after that, preferring his shifter friends in their human forms who understood what he was thinking and feeling.

"I will be there the whole time, Niellie. You won't be without a voice this time. Just try it once and be brave. If you still hate it after today, I will personally learn how to groom and do it for you regularly, hmm? I will buy you ice cream after this too. As much as you want."

Daniel's ears perked up and his eyes lit a warm brown at the mention of that. After having a cavity at his last dentist appointment, the shifters had banned him from sweets. It was hard on the puppy without his jellies and ice cream he was used to eating every day.

"Okay, I guess I can try once for ice cream..." he thought.

"Aigoo, so cute~" Seongwoo cooed and ruffled his fur, pulling his head close and leaning down to splash kisses over his velvety nose. Daniel playfully growled, not liking that word.

 

 

During the appointment, Seongwoo stayed next to Daniel the whole time despite the groomer insisting he had things under control. Seongwoo simply explained that a trauma had made him anxious so he wanted to be by his side. Daniel licked his arm often in a statement of gratitude.

In the end, Daniel fell asleep while getting trimmed and brushed. Seongwoo asked questions about how to care for dogs. The groomer kindly explained and demonstrated, even letting him cut some patches of fur, clip one paw's nails, and brush Daniel’s magnificent coat. They shared a laugh as Daniel twitched and softly barked in his sleep. The groomer said that some dogs dreamed often and even more vividly than humans, as if they were really there. Seongwoo sat down and pet Daniel who was curled up with his head resting on his paws as the groomer finished up.

When it was time to go, Seongwoo gently shook and called to him. Daniel stretched and yawned before sleepily jumping down. He shook violently and scratched himself with his back paws. Seongwoo apologized for the mess. There was white fur everywhere, even in the air. The groomer said with a good-natured smile that he was used to it and that Daniel should go take a look at himself to see how much more handsome he was. Daniel looked down at his fur intensely, then at Seongwoo with a questioning, worried gaze.

"It's just a trim, Daniel. It looks great, I swear on my seals. You're more handsome and shiny then ever. Let's go see."

Daniel went to the large full-length mirror and paced back and forth, checking himself from every angle. He was smiling and looking at his reflection with appreciation.

Daniel thought excitedly, "Hey, I look better than ever. Tell the dork he did a great job."

Seongwoo smiled softly and chuckled. "I think he likes it. That's his grateful look. We will be back in a month then."

 Seongwoo paid although Daniel was shocked at the price and barked and growled about how the guy was ripping him off. The groomer looked scared for a moment.

Back outside with the leash on, Seongwoo told him, "It's worth it. If you want a real nice cut, you have to pay the price in this city. It's fine, Niel. I have more money than I really know what to do with. My job sucks but the reason I stay there is the fantastic salary. I can keep my expensive tastes and I can give my cute younger boyfriend presents."

Daniel looked up at him with his ears back and narrowed puppy eyes. "I don't mind presents but don't spend so much at one time when there are cheaper options."

"I don't want cheap. You deserve the best~" Seongwoo sang playfully.

Daniel made a snort that sounded sort of like a laugh if dogs could do that. He thought about how Seongwoo's personality was proving to be a lot different from how he had thought of it. Seongwoo's steps faltered, wondering if that was a bad thing. His lacking confidence came back to eat at him. Daniel reassured him with his thoughts that it was in a good way, walking a circle around his legs, brushing up against him in comfort and as a sign of affection, making the leash tangle in his legs. Seongwoo complained about being stuck.

"Now I can't go anywhere."

Daniel barked brightly, "Good. Just what I want. I always hated leashes but I never thought they could be used to trap my mate by my side forever."

Seongwoo swatted his furry backside but the puppy just laughed evilly and wagged his tail, looking up at him with childlike amusement and sincere adoration.

 

 

They went back to Seongwoo’s apartment after the grooming and cutting mission was complete. Daniel showered to get the extra hair off but Seongwoo wasn't allowed to. He was allowed only to put on body spray which was Daniel's favorite scent, peach. Daniel liked the way it mixed with his own scent from the marking so much that while Seongwoo was drying his hair Daniel sat backwards on the chair, sniffing all over his chest and neck, inhaling deep while giggling and smiling goofily.

Seongwoo brought his laptop to the ice cream shop. Daniel got the largest pint and filled it with ten different kinds of ice creams. Seongwoo read off his list of sample questions and how to answer them several times. Daniel repeated them like he was a monk reciting mantra, trying to memorize them perfectly.

Following thirty minutes of that, they did a mock interview. Seongwoo taught him step by step how to sit properly, smile with polite friendly confidence, how to shake hands and bow, and how to sell himself in an introduction. He made him repeat and rewarded him with spoon fed ice cream until Daniel had succeeded in mimicking most of what he’d showed.

“I think I’m ready, hyung. Thanks a lot. It really means a lot to me. But…”

Seongwoo squeezed his hands that Daniel had taken and refused to let go of several minutes earlier. He sensed that Daniel was still nervous about some things.

“I know that it’s too much to ask, with you having an adult full-time job and all these responsibilities and what not but…”

Seongwoo reassured, “There’s nothing that’s too much to ask between us, Daniel. I’m your boyfriend. I want to do things for you. Anything you ask. Just go ahead and say it.”

Daniel chewed on his lip and fidgeted, his eyes down cast and his handsome face heating up. “Can you…maybe…come to the first one or two interviews with me? I feel better with you by my side and then I will better remember what to do and you can stop me from doing what I shouldn’t do…”

Seongwoo smiled softly. He would probably take a hit from that at work with two sick days in the same month. He could just work over-time or on a weekend here and there as a sacrifice to make it up. Daniel was worth that much, even more.

“Sure. It won’t be a problem. If that will make you feel better I will pretend to be an interviewee and show you just how to do it well. Or I can make myself look bad so you shine more.”

Daniel’s eyes went big and he shook his head rapidly. “No, don’t do that please. I don’t want you to look bad. I don’t think you could ever look bad. You have no faults hyung. Even those ‘flaws’ just make you a gazillion times more lovable.”

Seongwoo smiled bashfully and flushed up to his ears. “I’m really nothing special…”

Daniel’s face was serious, not catching on that Seongwoo was just being humble and feeling embarrassed from the public flattery. “Really hyung, I’m being sincere. You are the most specialist being in the universe.”

“Most special…” Seongwoo softly corrected before burying his face in his arm.

Daniel pat his head like he would to a cat, his other hand fidgeting with Seongwoo’s fingers. They were both thinking that it was about time that they take Daniel back to his home but they both honestly didn’t want to separate. Even for a night. They ended up buying more drinks and re-practicing the interview stuff for two more hours as an excuse to stay together. They were basically inseparable after their bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Are you managing to survive the comeback and all this month of Ongniel moments galore? I'm just barely getting through, but there's something every day. It's incredible how clingy and show-offy they are these days. They are insepperable, just like these two. There's sort of mention of real life Ongniel moments in here by the way~
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's not that long and this one doesn't have smut. The next chapter will be a bit smutty. My friend gave me the idea of a samoyed having their pride knocked down because their fur was shaved and that is how I thought of this idea. I like the idea of Daniel having other kinds of traumas(also this idea came from him saying he has a smelling trauma from living in a basement room)and Seongwoo helping him overcome that. I also like the idea of how Seongwoo seems manly and put together but he actually likes to be babied and protected. I noticed so many times that Daniel looks out and protects and leads Seongwoo, which is interesting considering Daniel is Kang Choding to all other members and Seongwoo is older. I guess that Seongwoo sort of triggers his protective, caring nature. I love to see that and so I sort of wanted to replicate it in my own way. Dogs as well are also known for being protective and caring if they are attached to their owners, so I think that it can fit in both shifter and human form. I hope that you found this fluffy and cute and easy to visualize.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I really need to finish my two other stories and I'm thinking of starting two new stories. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up within a next month for this~ Thanks for waiting patiently. I really would like to know what you think. Please leave a comment and recommend this story to your friends~ I never get sick of reading comments even by repeat subs and I love it when people promote my stories haha. 
> 
> Have a great April and I hope you all survive through the rest of this comeback and the 'Ongniel Spring' that is upon us. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. First Fight, First Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful interview, Seongwoo takes Daniel to a dog cafe where he can enjoy finally being in his dog body again and play with others of his kind. While Daniel is busy amuzing himself, some other dog shifters take an interest in Seongwoo, unbeknownst to the human. Daniel over-reacts and causes a scene in the cafe, getting them kicked out. This causes Seongwoo to scold him, not fully understanding the situation. It turns out that Daniel had been protecting his mate and his honor. The two have their first fight and Seongwoo has to find a way to make it up to Daniel, the sulky pup.

“He he he...." Daniel laughed.

Seongwoo, who was styling his hair with a curling iron, smiled sweetly. "What's funny now? My face? Why are you always laughing at the most random things~"

Daniel twitched his nose, smiling wide so his charming dimples popped out in his mandu cheeks. "Your face is gorgeous as usual, that's not it. It feels nice. I think I like being pampered now."

"You didn't before?" Seongwoo asked curiously, thinking that was unusual considering he was half dog and naturally affectionate.

Daniel hugged his mate's waist, loving how his lithe, graceful body fit perfectly in his arms. Daniel never got enough of touching his Seongwoo and he could barely stand to be physically apart from him for more than a few minutes. He had whined when Seongwoo had kept his distance because the risk of getting him getting burned was higher if he did the hair styling close up. Daniel would rather take the risk. Being away from his mate even a minute since they bonded was pure torture.

Daniel let him be alone when he went inside his work place but other than that they were inseparable since mating had happened. Seongwoo took him back to see his friends who were worried and get clothes but they stayed the night at Seongwoo's every night. Luckily, Seongwoo had yet to feel annoyed by his clinginess and insist they separate for a night. Seongwoo pretty much gave the shifter whatever he asked for.

 Seongwoo was a complete sweetheart, though he often denied it and downplayed his hundreds of positive qualities. Daniel didn't think it was a lack of confidence or that he didn't know, especially about being handsome. It was more like he had been raised by humans to be humble and brush compliments aside lightly.

"I used to hate it, even when Jisung or Daehwi tried to groom or style me. It was annoying and itchy. But with you, it feels really nice and relaxing. I can feel how much you care through your fingertips, I guess? It's not the least bit annoying or itchy. I want to take advantage of it for hours. If only I was a girl and I had more hair."

 Seongwoo chuckled, twisting his body to get at the back side of his hair with the iron. He put wax in his hands and ran them through Daniel's locks, brushing, curling, and placing them various ways with a look of intense concentration.

"You are lucky that I like doing hair then. What are you doing? Hey, that tickles Niel~ Don't do that when I've got tools in my hands. You know I'm clumsy. We're both going to get burned badly at this rate."

Daniel ignored his sweet whine, reading the messages his body was sending him instead because they were more accurate. He gently forced the tool out of his hand and set it on top of the vanity, then stood up so he could get up and close with Seongwoo's delicious smelling skin peeking out of his collared shirt. He unbuttoned the collar and pressed kisses at his throat, sniffing under his jaw.

"Hmm...I am addicted to this stuff, thank you D and G, whoever you are...."

Seongwoo gripped Daniel's muscular arms at the solid bicep and tipped his head back, moaning softly. Seongwoo had some idea what he was reacting to. Daniel liked the new Dolce and Gabana perfume he had bought the other day. Like was really an understatement though.

 One time, he had used a bit just to test it out because it was expensive so he was saving it for special occasions. Daniel had flew across the room and sniffed his wrist with huge huffs and pleasure moans before proceeding to rip off his pants literally and take him on the living room floor. This perfume had a dangerous effect on the shifter, even though he had used the tiniest amount possible.

 "Daniel, snap out of it. We need to finish getting you ready not start from scratch," Seongwoo warned and pushed him off firmly by the chest.

"One more whiff~" Daniel whined, resisting easily and pressing his nose close, squeezing his waist tighter.

"We can't..." Seongwoo groaned with a plea for Daniel to get back his sanity as he bit and licked his Adam's apple like it was candy.

 They had already did it this morning but Daniel was truly insatiable in the middle of his heat season. Even with frequent relief, he had energy and interest in more if Seongwoo did anything or seemed the least bit attractive. It was like having candles close together to an open flame.

Seongwoo forced him to sit back down, pressing on his shoulders with all his might and shaking his pointer finger in front of his cute button nose.

 "No, boy. Not this time. You can have your treat later."

Daniel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, so now you treat me like a dog."

 "Because you are acting like one. Now stay still and no more funny business or I might just make you look like Einstein to spite you."

 

 

“There, all done. You look hot. I’m a great stylist. Maybe I should have pursued this as a career."

 Seongwoo stepped aside ten minutes later so that Daniel could see into his vanity mirror. He was dressed up in a sharp outfit that brought out caramel tones in his skin and golden flecks in his light brown eyes. His blonde hair was styled in waves off his face, which was lightly covered with make-up.

He looked like a totally different person but he liked it. He knew he looked good and it made him feel more confident, about the interview and about being next to the man who was his lover and happened to look like a movie star. This way other men would think twice before attempting to steal his Ongie away. It made him happy to be getting closer and closer day by day to Seongwoo’s ideal man.

"We have time for breakfast on the way. Let's get going, Niel."

 "Sure, babe."

Seongwoo blushed, grinned shyly, and his pretty eyes fluttered as he looked down at the floor. Daniel grinned wide and pinched over his freckles, murmuring 'cutie'.

 "Where did you pick that up from?"

"Drama. And from the lovey dovey couples at home. I've been wanting to call you that for awhile but I wasn’t sure if you liked nicknames."

"Er, it is quite cheesy..."

Daniel chuckled evilly as he kissed his mate's flaming cheek to his ear, trapping him in his arms. He whispered huskily, "I can read your mind, hyung. It's cute that you still forget sometimes. There's no hiding or lying with us. I know that you loved that just now and that you are excited right now. Let me take care of that pesky guy for you..."

"Niel, no time for that! Let's go," Seongwoo muttered, turning redder and wriggling out of his embrace.

He grabbed Daniel's wrist and led him towards the front door. The two went to Starbucks for a muffin and coffee. After that, Daniel sat in the passenger seat of the car, enjoying the view and the breeze. Seongwoo had to remind Daniel not to stick his tongue out or bark at passing cars sometimes. Nothing could stop the excited pup from poking his tail out and wagging it excitedly or leaning out of the window though. Daniel just loved car rides that much but he could only enjoy them here and there since his friends had no car. It was just a part of his canine instincts.

 Seongwoo figured it was okay because he would be seen as just a bit weird they wouldn't suspect he wasn't fully human. Though to Seongwoo, it was still pretty obvious that Daniel had prevalent canine traits that the man was never going to permanently get rid of because he was attached to and proud of his heritage. Seongwoo didn't want him to fully lose that either. Puppy Daniel was the cutest sort.

"You like it that much, Niellie?" Seongwoo teased reaching over to scratch on his ear and playfully tug at his tail when they were stopped.

Daniel barked out "Neh! I love it almost as much as I like you."

"Ew, no licks. My makeup..." Seongwoo complained when the excited shifter jumped over and suddenly licked his cheek.

 Daniel made a yuck face, not pleased with the taste at all. He acted surprised by it every time, as if he didn't already know just what it tasted like.

 "Why do you put any of it on anyways, hyung? You are the last person who needs any of that powdery stuff. Ugh, it tastes awful~" He flicked his tongue in the air, wincing.

"It's not meant to taste good. It's meant to not get rubbed or wiped off easily. I do need it. Everyone in Seoul needs it. It's a crucial part of fashion. In this city, half of getting hired and being successful with customers is looking good. Trust me that we both stand better chances of being hired with this powdery stuff on. Don't lick it if you don't like it, silly. I should wear it all the time since it keeps you from licking me. I should definitely put them on my ears since that's your favorite," he teased with a sideways glance.

Daniel had been temporarily distracted by how attractive and masculine Seongwoo suddenly looked backing in to a spot to park the car, his pale, slender hands expertly turning the wheel and his head turned to the side to show a gorgeous three quarters profile that made his sharp features look all the more chiseled and breathtaking with the way the light was slipping in to form a halo around him.

His eyes went wide in horror and he whined much like a puppy would, "You wouldn't do that..."

Seongwoo parked the car and winked with a very attractive smirk. "Wouldn’t I?"

"Hyung, I live for your tasty ears. Don't take those away from me~" Daniel clung to his arm and moved to nibble on them as if he was going to be doing it for the last time forever and he was about to say goodbye.

 Seongwoo's giggle turned to a moan as the simple feel of Daniel's bunny teeth on the rims of his ear set him on fire. "Woah there, don't start something we can't finish, Niel..."

Daniel smirked against his skin and then bit down to his lobe with mischievous disobedience, his hands caressing up Seongwoo's thigh. Seongwoo leaned back farther in the chair and let out a throaty moan and gasp, his thighs shaking with pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut. Daniel sucked hard on his ear lobe and tethered it between his sharp, extended fangs the way that he had discovered that drove his mate crazy.

Daniel had observed every detail of Seongwoo since they had started hanging out and memorized everything he liked and didn't care for, especially those related to mating. To his sex crazed delight, there had been hardly a thing that Seongwoo didn't like thus far.

 "Babe, I want you...." Daniel whispered in a thick enticing tone.

 "Oh god..." Seongwoo choked out and winced, his body shivering at the endearment he was already addicted to.

"Why don't we skip the interview today and make use of your time off mating? You are overdue for a marking session, actually. My scent is faint. People may start thinking you're free. Certainly can’t have that."

"The way that you are around me all the time outside of the office, I doubt that they will. Especially not with how you glare them to stone if they glance in my vicinity for more than two seconds," Seongwoo scoffed, pushing his hands off and nudging his chest.

Daniel pouted and let out a cute disappointed sigh but as usual he went along quickly with whatever Seongwoo wanted. Daniel thought he could at least be submissive to his mate and respect his wishes as a sign of his love. After all that Seongwoo put up and helped him with, it was the least he could do.

"I guess we should get this terrible event over with and then head on home."

 "You are evil, Niel. Glad I got you to stop this time. If you do well, I have a surprise for you. Try your best. Let's go over what we practiced while we wait to go in."

Seongwoo's number was right with Daniel's so they would be able to go in and do this interview together.

 

 

They rehearsed as they waited in the lobby for their groups turn to go in. Just before they were about to go in, Daniel froze up with nerves. Seongwoo sensed it rather than heard him say anything directly. Seongwoo took his hand which was slightly shaking and squeezed it.

 "I will go first to show you how it's done. You just follow me. Then do as we practiced. It will help if you picture the panel in their underwear. It won't feel like such a big deal then and you will smile naturally."

Daniel gulped and tried to smile back. "Thanks for coming with me. I hope I don't do something stupid this time too. I would hate to embarrass you."

"Niel, you could never embarrass me, not really. What happened before I would have thought was funny and cute. You know all those things you didn't know then now. It's going to go great. Just see~" Seongwoo pat his back and then stood up as they got called in.

The interview was short and uneventful. They had to sit in a row of chairs and introduce themselves one by one, while the people asked them a variety of questions. Seongwoo made sure that at the very end he made it seem like he wasn't sure about if he could do the job, so that way they would weigh him out as an option.

Daniel did a great job. He sold himself with confidence, wit, and charm and made the panel laugh several times. They kept glancing at him and taking notes even when it wasn't his turn. Seongwoo was proud that he had remembered every tip and line and he acted like himself. After he finished, he had wanted to stand up and give him applause.

 "Do you think I will get it?" Daniel asked outside the closed meeting door, looking unsure.

Seongwoo nodded with confidence.

 "You were the best in there. I could tell they liked you. So it's possible. Let's go somewhere to celebrate like I promised."

"Where?"

"You will see..." Seongwoo went out the door and looked left and right.

He started walking down the street one-way which he thought was the right way. Then, after a few blocks he saw a cafe he knew and realized they were going the wrong way. He turned around and walked back.

 Daniel chuckled as he followed from behind, watching out with sharp eyes for anything dangerous he needed to pull Seongwoo away from.

"Not sure we will ever get there, seeing as you don't know the way, hyung, “ he teased.

"I know where it is I was just forcing you to exercise more. You have been eating too much ramen!" Seongwoo grumbled defensively, his cheeks flaming to his flexible ears.

 "There's no such thing that exists in this world~" Daniel sang in denial.

 

 

“Where are we going, hyung? Why won't you tell me? It's driving me crazy!" Seongwoo chuckled as Daniel hopped circles around him with a desperate excited look, his bottom twitching like he clearly wanted to pop his tail out and wag it around.

 "What, you don't like surprises?" Seongwoo asked playfully.

 "I love them! But I prefer if I don't know a day before that there is going to be one coming up. Then I am tortured by the curiosity. I'm not good at waiting. Plus, I am frustrated from walking in circles while you figure out where it is."

“You were poorly trained as a puppy then."

 "We don't get trained, hyung. We just sort of do what we want unless it causes an issue."

"Ah, that makes sense. You are quite the troublemaker. Just thinking of what happened yesterday..."

"Sorry hyung, forgive me..."

 Seongwoo pet his platinum chic looking hair.

Daniel looked incredibly human-like now, a result of a few days of constant etiquette training and being banned from using his dog body for the sake of the interview. Still, there were times that he did things that were against all human common sense that caused issues Seongwoo had to cover up, sometimes with money or enthusiastic apologies. Daniel always felt terrible afterwards and literally hit himself in the head for not knowing better.

"Don't worry, Niel. It's a cute side of you. I want to enjoy it while you're still naive and clueless about my world. Eventually you will get it. Assimilating takes time." "

“Ass...? You just said a bad word, hyung!" Daniel gasped with his hand over his gaping mouth.

 Seongwoo paused in the middle of the street with a confused look. Daniel instantly halted his steps backwards as if there were any invisible tether between them. Related likely to his dog nature, one of his peculiar traits was following his mate around like he was attached at the hip.

Seongwoo didn't mind it, though he had been a person previously who preferred space when he was dating a guy after a while. With Daniel, those happy first night, morning after feels never wore off though. He felt happy, at ease, and loved when Daniel was looking at him with a sweet, devoted smile.

"Neh? Bad word? Oh, you thought...No, it's something else...hold on, I'll explain in a second.... You're so adorable...." Seongwoo clutched his stomach and held onto Daniel's broad, muscular shoulder as he keeled over with giggle fits.

 Daniel was hilarious without trying when he made misunderstandings and overreacted like this. Seongwoo would need a few moments to recover from the amusement and adorableness before he could explain. Daniel would either laugh and sheepishly scratch the back of his hair or he would fold his arms and pout with offense, either way an embarrassed blush would creep up his marshmallow cheeks.

"Hyung, watch out. You're in the middle of the street." Daniel subtly pushed Seongwoo's arm, leading him out of whatever dangers the shifter might have thought laid waiting in the middle of the road to harm him.

Seongwoo laughed harder and leaned in more into him, his nose pressing into Daniel's chest like they did when they snuggled at home. This young kid was too sweet and precious to be real. Seongwoo wondered if he deserved to be this happy and be dating someone so great, but then he recalled his miserable situation the last couple years and figured it was probably God's apology gift or consolation prize for putting up with the challenges. People had caved under a lot less than he had been dealing with.

"Hyung, people are staring. Not that I mind that much. But you look really pretty right now so it's triggering my territorial side..."

Seongwoo noticed then that Daniel was tense and gripping him a bit too firmly, his eyes slightly narrowed at any passersby.

"Oh, sorry. Let's keep walking. I will explain. We are almost there."

Seongwoo wiped a tear from his eye and then grabbed his hand. Daniel pulled his wrist and forced him to turn around so they didn't end up making any progress.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong? Tell me," he barked out with an edge and bossy sound in his tone.

His hand that went to touch under Seongwoo's eye was soft and gentle as a falling blossom in the spring, however, suggesting he was immensely concerned.

 "Ah, sometimes we cry if we laugh too hard or if we are sleepy or really happy. These weren't unhappy tears, I swear. Sorry to worry you for no reason."

Seongwoo smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance, then kissed his boyfriend's wrist. Daniel seemed relieved.

"Humans are weird," he teased and pet Seongwoo's head with affection.

Following that, they continued hand in hand down the street, both in a good mood as Seongwoo explained the meaning of assimilation that had nothing to do with rear ends.

 

 

The place that Seongwoo took him to was a dog cafe. Because Daniel had been trying to quickly get over his discomfort and slight awkwardness with using his human limbs, his shifter mates had banned him from staying in his puppy form unless he was sleeping. Even when he was with Seongwoo, he slept half the night in his human form so he could cuddle in bed skin to skin, which they both discovered they were addicted to.

Seongwoo understood it must be difficult when he pictured wearing a different kind of boxers that didn't fit as well or feel as nice. As a reward for his first interview having gone well, he took Daniel here where he could be himself and play with some others the way that Seongwoo could not.

"Aw, hyung~ You didn't have to. Thanks for understanding me. You are a sweetheart. I love you!"

Daniel kissed him on the cheek in the bathroom before changing into his fluffy, white, massive Samoyed form. Seongwoo smiled wide as he looked down and pet Daniel's head, never getting over the amazing transformation.

He was envious of shifters for their incredible abilities and being able to have two different identities. Daniel had a way to escape from the complicated, dark, adult human world to more simpler times, communicating and playing with other animals. It was like Daniel was able to escape or revert into childhood and heal his tired, stressed mind, but Seongwoo had to stay here dealing with it and just watching on with envy.

Daniel was at the fence, sticking his nose inside to greet the group of dogs that had rushed there, barking noisily in greeting of their new friend, his long tail wagging in excitement. Seongwoo could read some of his thoughts here and there, but he was feeling tired from working late in order to take a day off to do interviews with Daniel, so he couldn't focus on it in order to see the words clearly.

The bond was different when they weren't both actively trying to telepathically communicate as well. He could sense that Daniel was feeling refreshed and blissful to be in the body he preferred and knew best. He was also excited to see some of his kind. There were some other dog shifters doing the same thing they were, here with their human mates.

Seongwoo looked around the tables where people were sitting, chatting, and sipping iced Americanos with curiosity. He wondered who was in a similar situation as him and if they had any advice to give. He decided he would keep a look out and try to read Daniel's mind a bit closer even if he hardly had energy to spare.

 Daniel bounded about with the other dogs, having a blast. They all seemed like instant best friends. They wrestled and chewed on and chased each other all over, barking and growling playfully.

Seongwoo watched over him just in case a dog got too rough or unfriendly or Daniel maybe caused another accident because he was careless and forgot how massive his body was, which was the more likely to happen of the three, while he got an iced macchiato. He wondered if he would have felt ignored in the case of some other situation, but he sat down by himself, feeling level headed, peaceful, and rather amused.

It was cute to see Daniel in his puppy element. It was a large contrast to how the shifter got when his heat symptoms arose and then most of the time he was playing perfect, over protective, very touchy boyfriend. This was a whole new side and he didn't mind that because he wanted to learn and come to appreciate every aspect, habit, and desire of his special lover.

He played a game while listening to some music on his phone for the next hour while Daniel played. Sometimes he would bound over to nudge Seongwoo's leg or arm and lick his cheek when he leaned in to see what the white marshmallow puppy wanted. Daniel would think something like 'I love you', 'this is fun' ,'you doing okay?', 'how many more minutes?' Then, he would bound off as soon as Seongwoo answered him and then waved him off, insisting he play some more because they were in no rush to go.

Just when he decided to stop playing the game because he was frustrated at constantly losing, Seongwoo noticed that two dogs had taken an interest in him. They jumped up, one on the chair next to him and another on the table. Seongwoo grabbed his coffee and put it far out of their reach. As soon as he gave attention to something else besides his phone, they made an effort to snare his affections.

 "Aw, you guys are sure friendly. Hey, play nice now~" Seongwoo laughed as the small black dog gnawed on his fingers.

The brown dog at the table attacked his face with kisses. Seongwoo wasn't thinking clearly when he kissed the affectionate animal back, as most humans would do with animals that licked them. He was hugging the dog and pressing his forehead against it when he heard a low growl. The black dog curled up against his side, whining in fright. He turned to see that Daniel was there, snarling, baring his teeth and glaring with his ears flattened in an intimidating manner. Seongwoo released the dog and turned to calm his lover through his thoughts.

'Sorry, that didn't mean anything, we just do that to animals sometimes because they're cute, like we would to children, please don't overreact and cause a scene…'

Daniel continued to glare at the dogs and snarl with a scary look. People were gasping and tensing up as they looked at the large, growling dog they must have thought was about to attack a human.

 'I’m not at all overreacting, those are shifter males and they're interested in you, they were saying all these perverted things, apparently they like sleeping with humans, I'm going to teach them a lesson.'

 

 

Ten minutes later, they both ended up out on the streets. Daniel had caused a mess fighting with the two shifters and scared away half the customers who thought he was violent. Seongwoo groaned with frustration and then sighed, refusing to look at the dog that was sitting silently next to him shamefully with his head down.

Seongwoo exploded, scolding, "Was that really necessary, Niel? We're not ever going to be allowed back there and that's the closest one to my place! Who cares if they were saying dirty things about me? It happens."

The dog looked up at him with a wronged expression as if the whole world was unfairly against him.

 ‘I don't like it and it's not okay, hyung. They were disrespecting you! You are a sweet, kind person who doesn't deserve a single bad word or even a naughty comment. Sorry not sorry, but as your mate it is my duty to protect your honor and defend you. If you didn't want a guy who would care for you, maybe you shouldn't have let me stick around!’

Somehow the hurt and rage coming through his head was more painful than if it were out loud.

"Niel...."

Daniel had already taken off down the road, clearly upset. Seongwoo followed him back to the car and called to him several times but Daniel was ignoring him. In the car, he curled up in the backseat and looked out the back window, oddly silent and even thoughtless. Seongwoo could tell that he was angry at him and feeling wronged.

Seongwoo thought about the way he had reacted and tried to see things from Daniel's perspective. If someone was saying bad things about him and he didn't know it, I suppose I would fight or at least argue with those people too, he thought.

 Seongwoo sighed softly. "Sorry, Niel. I overreacted. I would have done the same. I should not have scolded you like that. You were just showing that you cared and acting out of love. I get it. I'm not angry any more. Forgive me?"

 He got nothing. Daniel didn't move or look his way and his thoughts were still unreadable. Seongwoo felt terrible. Never had he ever made Daniel upset. A bit whiny and pouty and jealous sure, but this was novel.

"Niel...I am sorry, really. Don't sulk please..."

'I guess you don't like boyfriends that do that either. I'm not allowed to do anything. Mean Seongwoo...'

Seongwoo's eyes widened and flicked up to the rearview mirror when he heard that thought, a subtle gloomy trickle coming unincited through his mind. Daniel was feeling insecure, wasn't he? He felt like he had let Seongwoo down by not being the kind of boyfriend he wanted. Daniel was sensitive about becoming his ‘ideal’ these days, as if Seongwoo would leave him if he couldn’t change himself.

Seongwoo sighed again.

"This is just what happens in a relationship sometimes, Niel. We disagree and misunderstand and do the wrong thing, sometimes because we are thinking only from our perspective. It doesn't mean I think you are a bad boyfriend. I hope you don't think I am a bad mate. I don't know how shifter mates are supposed to work. Am I supposed to just sit and let you get in fights, cause scenes, and endanger or hurt yourself? Is that what a shifter mate does?"

The dog shook his head and twitched his ears subtly. 'Not exactly...'

"Okay, then my reaction wasn't necessarily wrong. Just the way I spoke to you. I will be more careful in the future of that. Maybe it's because I am outspoken or that I have been alone for a long time. I'm not used to watching out for how my words affect my lover. Is there something I can do to make you happy?" He asked softly.

Daniel's mind was silent for several long, agonizing moments. Seongwoo kept glancing back at him with concern, biting his lip and gripping the steering wheel tight as nerves wracked his body. He didn't like his mate being upset with him and silent and gloomy at all. It made him extremely anxious and terribly guilty. This was there very first fight.

 'Just give me some time. I will forgive you eventually...'

"Well, I hope eventually means sooner rather than later..."

 

 

Back in the apartment, the white puppy seed lethargic and dispirited. Daniel still hadn't looked at Seongwoo. Seongwoo felt terrible for ruining their perfect day. Daniel had been in such a wonderful mood and much of that was thanks to him. He realized he needed to be more conscious of the fact that now he was taken and bonded, what he did and said directly affected the other's emotions like a balance beam. And that Daniel was sensitive about being a ‘perfect boyfriend,’ so things were not going to be pretty if he lost control of his temper and scolded him.

Seongwoo sighed for the hundredth time as he put his things on the kitchen table and drank a glass of water. He wished he had more experience with making up after fights. "Can you turn into your human form so we can at least talk comfortably?"

Daniel transformed and put on only boxers but he sat on the floor stubbornly with his back turned to Seongwoo, hugging his knees. His white tail was wrapped up almost defensively against his ankles and his ears dropped sadly. He looked incredibly small and gloomy enough to start sprouting mushrooms and storm clouds. Even after he changed, he refused to talk first.

"I guess you are still not ready to forgive yet. I am going to go lay down a bit. This fight is exhausting. I hope you can stop sulking and join me soon. Usually after making up, cuddles feel a hundred times better."

 Daniel buried his face in his knees as Seongwoo hugged him, but Seongwoo stubbornly kissed his cheek anyway. He changed into pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt and laid on the bed that was clearly visible from where Daniel was curled up sulking in his childish form of protest. They both were aware of how much they missed each other and that they were casting glances but pretending not to.

Seongwoo was feeling quite sleepy but he couldn't fall asleep when he felt anxious and worried. He figured it must be cold and uncomfortable for Daniel to be naked, scrunched up on the floor. Daniel had been through quite the ordeal plus he had been running about in the café, so he must be exhausted too. He decided he would have to entice him into the bed somehow. He would have to trick Daniel into forgiving and forgetting their first major fight by making him feel something else even more intensely.

 He pushed the blanket off, laying on one arm and stuffed his hand down the front of his pants. Within a minute of touching himself, he was hard. He exaggerated the feeling by panting and moaning. He only needed to do it softly for the shifter to be able to catch on with his superior hearing.

 Daniel was instantly interested and curious what Seongwoo was doing, hoping it wasn't what he suspected. He turned his head and his ears perked, his tail unfolding and curling up at the tip.

"Seongwoo....? What are you doing?"

"Well, I am horny and lonely. Since you're going to be away from me all night, I will just take care of things myself. I need to come so that I can get proper sleep for work tomorrow. I barely slept yesterday as is..." He panted, then moaned thickly, closing his eyes as the pleasure spiked.

Daniel was at his side in a flash, growling and snatching his wrist out of his pants.

 "Don't do that ever again as long as you are my mate. You're pleasure is mine as well."

Seongwoo opened his eyes and smirked from below him. "I figured that would snap you out of it. If you're going to punish me, then I would rather it be with pleasure torture."

 Daniel looked him over up and down, biting his lip and growling lowly in a different feeling than earlier, one that promised a fun night ahead, thinking his mate had never looked this irresistible. His softly waved hair style, his bedroom eyed gaze, his pale skin glistening against the black t-shirt which hugged his chest snugly, and his body positioned in a relaxed, inviting way. Daniel had never wanted Seongwoo more.

"That can be arranged. Goodness but you are hot right now, hyung. I want to just admire this work of art for a moment before I destroy it..."

 Seongwoo read that Daniel was getting excited to an uncontrollable level just by looking at him. For once, he didn't really even need to do anything physical. He also read that Daniel was feeling more like doing it the human way tonight. He felt since the first time that Seongwoo had taught him step by step slowly that it was more sensual, sensitive, and romantic. After what Seongwoo had done out of his way to help Daniel feel more comfortable and confident, he was feeling full of love even more intensely than normal.

 "Sure, whatever you want."

 Daniel and Seongwoo stared at each other with dilated, darkening eyes and parted, panting lips, able to sense the tensing, tingling heat in their bodies and hear their racing hearts.

"My beautiful babe. I love you, you know that, right? I am sorry for overreacting in a public place."

Seongwoo closed his eyes and groaned with a volume and desperation that surprised himself, his body arching up in order to press closer to the hand that lightly stroked from his chest to his stomach.

"I love you and I’m sorry too. Take me soon... I don't feel like waiting. I want to hurry up and forget that we ever fought."

Daniel tore off his pajamas and shirt quick as a flash and threw them across the room, his boxers soon following. Seongwoo sat up as he knelt on the bed next to him, greedily groping and kissing his chiseled, smooth chest. Daniel growled and froze, tensing, closing his eyes and throwing back his head slowly to appreciate the sensation. His human skin was deliciously sensitive.

Seongwoo let their lust and primal instincts take over, their everyday stronger mental bond allowing him to see everything that Daniel was feeling and hoping for, which he could use to his advantage to make their time yet another unforgettable one that left them feeling even more attached and infatuated with each other. He focused and followed what Daniel's body was telling him he needed, to be scratched lightly on his abs and nipped and suckled all over his pecks.

"Yes, babe, exactly what I was thinking... " Daniel choked with bliss, his body tensing and shivering.

Seongwoo continued until Daniel had had enough torture. He threw Seongwoo to the bed and spread his legs wide. Seongwoo gasped as Daniel went straight for his behind, licking and poking the entrance.

“Moan for me the way I like, hyung…” Daniel ordered huskily.

“Oh, yes…Niel, that feels great…give me more, go deeper, suck me there…” Seongwoo flushed from the embarrassment of the words coming out of his mouth as well as his shameless, pornographic moans.

Daniel didn’t need to order him to sound like that. It came out naturally because it felt incredible. Daniel was an expert at human love making now, since he was a detailed observer and quick learner. Daniel usually got more turned on from giving him pleasure than taking any for his own these days. Seongwoo didn’t mind a bit.

Daniel hummed in appreciation and nipped his cheek, circling two fingers deep inside of him. His tongue flicked around his fingers, the wet tongue making slippery sounds against his body. Seongwoo gripped his hair tighter and rocked into his mouth eagerly.

“Ah, shit… that’s real nice...you’re got at that, Niel, hmm I like it, ah yes…" He cried wildly like a porn star rocking into the rude hand and slippery tongue.

"More."

Daniel bit his cheek harshly and pushed in three fingers, stretching him as far as his limits were. Seongwoo continued to compliment him and express his feelings, going louder with his moans and scratching at his shoulders. Daniel eventually came up to his face level and embraced him, giving him rest and sweet kisses as a reward for an excellent act.

"Thanks babe. I think that got me hard enough. You doing okay?"

 "Oh god, I'm exhausted already. Can't you tell?"

 "That's okay. You lay down and I will do all the work tonight. It might take twice though. Did you know it was a full moon? That means my drive is harder than others."

 "Oh god I'm gonna die at work tomorrow. You do realize that my whole job duties require me to be sitting down all day, right?"

Daniel kissed his cheeks and brushed his pretty chocolate curls off his sweaty forehead. "I promise I will try to be gentle."

Seongwoo laughed but it was weak since he was exhausted. "Notice how you said try there. Not very promising..."

"I mean it. I really will try this time. I am getting better at curbing my inner beast and controlling this body, I promise. Unless you want to me to..."

"No, that's one line we are never going to cross, Niel. I am not doing anything with a dog!" Seongwoo spurted, smacking his shoulder.

Daniel had mentioned several times that he had better control of his dog body than his human one, which wasn’t used to mating quite yet. Seongwoo, though, had no attraction for his dog form so he didn’t dare picture it. It would make him feel like a freak most likely. Daniel bit his shoulder as he slid down to get into a better position, wrapping the older man's slender legs around his hips.

"Just teasing. So gullible. Typical adorable Ongcheongie."

Seongwoo pouted. Daniel nibbled on his chin playfully.

“I don’t want to be called cute when we’re in the middle of doing it, Niel. I lose confidence and it breaks the mood~”

“Sorry. You are actually incredibly sexy right now. I want to fuck your brains out and tear you a new asshole right now. Better?”

Seongwoo gasped and then laughed, smacking the curve of his warm back. “Daniel, you are learning terrible things from dramas today. Maybe you should stop.”

Daniel smirked, suddenly positioning his cock at Seongwoo’s entrance and thrusting forward deep inside. Seongwoo arched and tensed around him, clinging to his body, his head thrown back in shocked pleasure.

“Fuck…”

“I don’t have any intention of stopping. I know that you like dirty talk, hyung. I’ve been watching dramas to learn and talking to Sungwoon hyung. He’s good at that kind of thing. Just listen…”

“Omo…” Seongwoo flushed and buried his face in Daniel’s shoulder in embarrassment.

No matter how he physically tried, he wouldn’t be able to hide his thoughts or naughty, perverted kinks from Daniel. He knew of everything now. He knew that Seongwoo was anything but innocent. Luckily, he wasn’t weirded out but rather curious. Daniel would try anything that he read in Seongwoo’s mind, even those that he didn’t understand.

Such as his ear and tail fetish. Daniel popped out his ears and tail. Seongwoo was turned on to the point of torture as soon as he saw them. Daniel grabbed his tail and brushed the tip over Seongwoo’s leaking penis as he thrust deep and slow.

“Ah~” Seongwoo thrashed under him, his body on fire, tingling, and tense all over.

“So pretty, hyung…” Daniel smiled down sweetly at him, brushing his hand over his chest, waist and hip, like he was petting a sleeping cat.

Daniel continued to brush him with the tip of his tail as he thrust at a steady rhythm and pet him, attempting to talk dirty. “You like that, hyung? I’m going to fuck you into the ground. You’re the fucking hottest bitch ever. Moan like the bitch you are. My bitch…”

“Niel, oh my god, fuck…yes, I’m your bitch…”

Seongwoo was mortified but his climax was brought to the edge with Daniel’s awkward, almost comical attempt at dirty talk. It worked well enough.

Daniel brought him to a climax while petting and stroking him inside and out slow, soft and sensual.

“Omo, Niel, I’m coming, ah~” Seongwoo screamed out in a musical, high pitched note, his hands gripping the sheets and his toes pointing as his body tensed up tight as a rubber band then snapped all of a sudden.

The white fluid slipped out of him soaked his stomach and Daniel’s tail. Daniel whipped it away and laid down over his lover’s shivering body. Seongwoo was still moaning and whimpering in the midst of his aftermath as he hugged Daniel and lifted his legs up.

“Seongwoo hyung, ugh, it feels so good, you’re so hot, god I love you, you’re mine, all mine, my bitch, my mate, my love…” Daniel grunted into his temple, harshly nipping the top of Seongwoo’s damp ear as he thrust fast and shallow.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Seongwoo cried sweetly with each deliciously painful invasive thrust of the hard rod inside his sensitive, tight body.

Nothing felt better than Daniel moving inside of him. It was a symbol of love and made him feel complete. They were sealing and re-affirming their bond in the most intimate, close fashion. They felt even more in love when they were just about to finish. Which is possibly why sex was incredibly addicting and they did it often, more so than anything else, even dates these days.

Daniel promised that things would be different after his heat cycle passed. For Seongwoo, who loved being intimate with guys though, he wasn’t in a rush for his heat cycle to be over with. Waiting for two more seasons to come and go would be torture, though Daniel assured him it wasn’t like he wouldn’t have any urge to mate at all during the off seasons. Seongwoo was going to miss his constantly horny shifter boyfriend though.

“Seongwoo, oh, Seongwoo, mine, love you, always…” Daniel huskily cried into his ear as he started thrusting with wild abandon, having almost reached the edge, licking and sucking his flesh and embracing him tightly.

Seongwoo rather enjoyed feeling crushed, consumed, and battered up. It made him feel owned. He liked the idea as usual of Daniel possessing him mind, body, and soul. Because he knew that Daniel was going to do a great job caring for him and all of his needs.

“Come for me, Niel, come on~ I want it badly, fill me up~ Ah, ah, ah…” Seongwoo encouraged, petting his sweaty, shifting back and kissing his shoulder, panting and crying out from the painful pleasure.

“Hmm, such beautiful, musical sounds…”

“Ah~”

“Fu…”

“Yes~”

“Fuck…”

“Hmm, yes, Niel~”

They both rocked slow and sensual against each other and squeezed tight as Daniel’s seed spilled inside of Seongwoo’s entrance, filling him up with hot liquid. They continued to moan and voice their pleasure and happiness for another minute as they came down gradually from their high. Seongwoo whined as Daniel slipped out, feeling somehow very empty. Daniel embraced him and brought the blankets over their intertwined, sweaty, flushed, dirty bodies to keep them both warm, though Daniel’s body heat was blanket enough for Seongwoo. Daniel was concerned that Seongwoo would easily catch a cold like he knew other humans did.

“That was so perfect, hyung…”

“Every time is perfect.”

“I know, but still. So, that is make up sex. Now I understand why Jisung and Sungwoon’s love making gets much noisier after they fight. It’s more intense. Not saying that I ever want to fight with you again, because that totally sucked, but…”

Seongwoo snuggled into his chest, kissing his collar as he chuckled. Daniel brought him closer and nuzzled his cheek.

“I know what you mean. Make up sexy is great. But let’s not make it a habit. I think since we have this bond that fighting makes us even more depressed than it would with others. I would have a hard time if we were going through that every other day.”

“Okay, I understand, babe. I will be more sensitive and calm and less of a jerk. That’s your ideal, right?”

“I have lots of things that are ideal, Niel. But they all flew out of my mind the minute I met you, you know. You became my ideal and erased all my previous ideas of what I wanted. No need to be changing everything about yourself. Just be you and I’m going to be continually happy.”

“I hope I can keep you happy forever. It’s my number one focus and goal now.”

Seongwoo laughed and scratched at his back. “You need to focus on your interviews. You really need a job. You have to help your friends and now me pay for bills, clothes, food, and dates. You might just eat me broke at this rate,” he teased.

“Sorry that I’m such a pig. Maybe I should diet…”

“That’s impossible, I’m sure. Just get a job, silly dorky meong meongie.”

“It would help me not pine or worry so much while you’re away at work. I need a distraction. Video games, napping, and running around in the park isn’t helping much these days.”

“I’m sure you got this job. Just wait and see a few more days. You should still go to the other interviews we set up though. Just in case our first choice didn’t work out for some reason.”

“Without you? What if I get nervous and revert to my old ways and forget everything you taught?”

Seongwoo kissed away his worried frown and put his hand over his heart. “I’m always with you, right inside of here. Don’t forget that. You will do just fine on your own. Have some confidence.”

“You seem to have the amount of ten humans. Why don’t you share some, hyung?”

“I will if you share some of your abilities. I really wish I could pop out tails and ears at will.” Seongwoo reached up to play with Daniel’s fuzzy white ears still poking out of his now tussled blonde hair.

Daniel smiled wide, flashing dimples that made him look like a teenager. “Oh, I bet it would be cute~ Brown cat ears and a long, graceful tail~”

“In my dreams, right?” Seongwoo laughed.

“I better be your mate in those dreams too~” Daniel gnawed on his cheek with his fangs and poked at his leg with his tail.

“Always, in any life time and in any dream, you will be there and I will be yours.”

“Sounds terrific.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story. I never intended it, as I said early on I think, to be regularly updated. This story is just fluffy, funny, smutty fun that has almost no plot. So I will just be writing it when I feel inspired and have free time and I think that it's not peril to focus on my other stories which are coming to an end. I hope that you enjoyed it~ Daniel had a successful interview and they had 'human' sex. Sorry that I decided to do a bit of a time lapse and skip their first human sex time with Ong teaching him bit by bit. I thought that this would fit better. Now these two are inseperable and since they spend every night together and Daniel has heat waves, it's just sort of happening all the time with them. I think it's hotter when Daniel actually has some idea what he's doing and Ong isn't being all cautious anyway. Probably future chapters will not be smutty, just fluffy but who knows with this naughty noona haha.
> 
> In the next update, I will be introducing new characters and Daniel will be starting his first job, running into issues with hiding his identity and also people crushing on his mate who visits here and there. Comments much appreciated! <3
> 
> I have two other ongoing stories if you would like to check them out, a one shot series and Heads or Tails ongniel with two dif versions of Ong. 
> 
> See you within a couple of weeks I guess. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. Noonable's Short Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has been working for a couple weeks at the convenience store. He's made friends with a really cool noona. She's so cool that even when he pops out his ears and says he's a dog shifter, she just accepts him and goes with the flow. One day Ong visits and this noona gets a crush on him instantly. How will the couple react?

Daniel had been working at the CU, a small chain convenience store, for the last two weeks. He liked the job well enough. There wasn't any time where he was really busy and he got breaks whenever he wanted. He was able to exercise by lifting things or doing push-ups in the aisles or pull ups on the door frame.

The job was simple so even the shifter could understand and not forget what to do. He had to clean, stock the shelves, put away deliveries in the back room, and work the register. During the times he was free, he would play games or message his human boyfriend. Seongwoo wouldn't message him for long though before he started questioning if Daniel was putting off or ignoring his responsibilities and threatened maybe he needed to quit the job then and find something busier.

When there was nothing to do, he enjoyed most talking to customers and playing detective about their jobs, ages, and what they were in the store to buy. He had got his new friend the human girl who was an exchange student from an island country to participate in bets. The loser would have to use their tip money to buy the other the food of their choice. Tan Tan noona as he called her liked to have something salty and he always asked for jellies, which the store stocked all of his favorites luckily.

 

 

"Hmm, seems late twenties. I am guessing a cook. He is here for tissues because he’s having a runny nose."

Tan Tan noona stopped stocking the coffees and looked over her shoulder subtly as she picked up the empty box to take out to the recycling bin. "I say he's early thirties. Doctor. He is here for a shaver because he forgot to shave this morning."

Daniel smiled triumphantly and Tan Tan noona groaned when the guy grabbed a package of cheap, disposable tissues. They had no way of telling if their guess of the customers' ages or occupations were right. That bit was just for their amusement.

Daniel liked Tan Tan. She was the coolest human he had ever met. She had a calm, mature, chic personality. She liked Marvel and Avengers movies, comics, and video games just like he did. She didn't fawn over him or totally freeze up like other human girls did. He had learned that she found him handsome but he guessed he wasn't her type. He wondered who was because for some reason she was single and he didn't get it. She was pretty and kind and cool in several ways. She seemed like the kind of girl guys would be really comfortable around.

After Daniel rang up the customer, he left and then Tan Tan noona passed him a bag of jellies. Daniel ripped open the plastic bag with his teeth and then put a handful of rainbow gummy bears. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking like she wanted to say something about how bad they were for his teeth today as well.

"Okay, tell me the truth about your identity. No way can you be human and eat two to three bags of jelly a day without gaining weight. And you do half of anything with your fangs."

He smiled smugly as he munched, bearing the extended canines she was mentioning. He had already asked Seongwoo if he could tell her about his identity. Seongwoo said that Daniel should be careful but if he trusted the person to not freak out then it was fine.

"I'm a dog shifter. You want some?" he said coolly.

"No, I'm not a jelly person. I just eat one or two. I prefer peanuts or chips. Wait, what oh my God, you sprouted ears! You were serious?"

 For the first time, Daniel heard the cool, older girl squeal and she jumped away from the counter with a look of amazement and slightly horrified shock.

"Yes, I was serious. I'm a dog shifter. Never seen one of our kind?"

"Yeah, well no. I mean, they stay in one or the other forms. They don't usually switch right in front of me, jeez." She had her hand over her heart and seemed to have stopped breathing momentarily.

"Is it freaky? You want to run away from me now?" Daniel's heart stopped a moment and he looked around her apprehensively, his ears dropping at the tips.

"Pfft." Tan Tan noona waved her hand and rolled her big eyes. "Completely opposite. Like I would freak out about seeing something supernatural. I think it's seriously cool. Can I touch them?"

"Sure. But I'm a bit ticklish if it's not my mate."

"Ah, you have a mate? What's she like? She had white ears too? Or is she not a dog? Too funny, I always thought there were times you were really just like a puppy. I've definitely heard you growl and bark."

Daniel blushed not because he enjoyed the way she was fingering his ears, but because he was embarrassed at having not been discreet when he was trying. Daniel had a difficult time hiding his traits and acting opposite his instincts but he was really trying his best, so he was hard on himself and frustrated to hear that. His friends and Seongwoo praised him often but he thought he could still do a better job.

He wanted to make even quicker progress. For Seongwoo. He wanted to be a boyfriend that Seongwoo was proud of and could show off without any worry. He didn't want humans to be able to tell he was any different and he hated the idea of bringing anymore shame and trouble to Seongwoo. It was awful when the patient, forgiving man had occasionally blown up at him for his thoughtless behavior and constant accidents. Even Seongwoo, as sweet and loving as he was, had limits that Daniel had a tendency to tip toe or cross occasionally.

"Ah, my mate is a he. He is a human being but his ears are soft and squishy and even cuter than mine. I hope you won’t feel weird around me. I’m not that different from humans. I sleep in a bed and use the bathroom and shower standing up and I even have allergies. To seafood."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, me too. It really sucks being allergiec to that in this peninsula country. There's a lot of things we can't eat because of that."

"Are you thirsty? I'll buy you something. I want to celebrate and thank you. You're the first human friend after my mate and the first girl to accept me."

She snorted in a cute sort of way. "Like I would refuse anything free, Dan. Melon milk, please."

Out of kindness, Daniel rung himself up for honey almond peanuts, cheesy potato chips, and melon milk for her because he noticed they were her favorites. She was often eying it but didn't eat it that often because she was on a diet. Daniel didn't see why she needed it. People should just stay the way they are he figured.

He wouldn't ever say Seongwoo needed to lose weight though every day he looked at himself shirtless in the mirror and complained about his fat to muscle ratio. Daniel would hug him and make him look away, insisting that he was perfect and if he lost an inch off his waist even, then he was going to throw a fit and then force-feed him sugary doughnuts.

 "Why would people freak out? It's been over the news for some time. I think it's really neat. I envy you your special abilities. What kind of stuff can you do?"

 

 

Daniel told her all about shifters and answered her various curious questions. Then, a delivery came and he started stocking the ramen shelf while Tan Tan wiped the windows. A customer came in with sounding the bell twinkling.

"I would say mid-twenties. Successful model. Not sure if he's buying something though. He looks like he's searching for something or someone. Did he come in and drop something? I would have certainly remembered that gorgeous face. Hey, I'm kind of pretty, right? Do you think I would stand a chance with him? He's really my type..."

"Oh, so you do have a type? Here I was starting to think you only liked snacks and money," he teased as he bent down, putting ramen on the bottom shelf.

She bopped him on the head playfully with the box of cleaning wipes. "Jerk. I am just picky about everything. My clothes, my skin products, food and most of all, the men I crush on. I've got a bad history with men. But, hmm, this one seems really sweet and gentle.... Oh, he looked at me! Oh my God, Dan ,what do I do?! I want to talk to him but I can't. He's so much taller than me. I saw his face. He's flipping ethereal levels of gorgeous. It should be illegal to look that good. Ouch, my heart stings...."

 Danirl laughed and pat her arm after she ducked down next to him, hiding from the attractive stranger she seemed to have fallen instantly in love with. "Oh, come on. You didn't have this reaction even with me. He can't be that much hotter than me. I have got to see who's got you all weird..."

"Don't let him come here just yet. I need to prepare my heart. I should say something he will be enchanted by. I have got to get a date with this guy somehow... even if his smile kills me during it..." She whispered, stars in her eyes and a blush on her caramel, cutely rounded cheeks she was touching.

Daniel peeked over the top of the snack stand. He smiled wide and had a hard time not laughing. He knew just who that was and he understood just how she was feeling right now as well. He had felt the same way weeks ago and still felt the same way he saw the man every day, no matter how many times in the day it was.

"Ah, I see what you mean...I bet you ten times the normal amount he is twenty-eight years old. He works as an accountant company ten blocks down. He is here to buy his favorite Starbucks iced machiatto frapuccino."

Tan Tan noona jumped up with a shocked look, missing Daniel's mischievous smile and the way he looked the suited, tall, slim stranger with his dark locks in classy waves on top of his head and a chiseled, tiny face up and down with hunger and appreciation like he was a juicy steak.

"How did you guess all of that in such detail? And why do you sound so confident? You must know him then, right? Oh my God, Dan, I swear if you know him, please, please, please introduce us and put in lots of good words for me. I will take some of your shifts."

"Hmm, sure I could do that. But it probably won't be the date you're thinking of. It will have to be the three of us and it will be friendly. I do know him. We're on very good terms..."

 "Very good terms?" She blushed at the idea but was scared to ask. "Are you two..." She swished fingers back and forth between them with a dawning look of suspicion.

Daniel walked around the counter, deciding to show her would be a better explanation of what that stranger was to him. "Hyung!"

Seongwoo whipped around with the drink Daniel had predicted in his hand. Daniel smiled wider as he realized he earned a ton of jellies enough for the next couple days. Seongwoo smiled sweetly, a shy blush crawling on his pointed cheeks and his large, deepset, dark eyes with thick long ebony lashes sparkled.

"Ah, there you are."

 "Hi, babe. I missed you."

Daniel kissed him. Seongwoo was a bit startled but kissed back at the last moment.

 

 

They heard a loud gasp and turned to see that Tan Tan noona was holding her hands to her dropped mouth her eyes bugged out comically.

"Holy sh..." That was the closest he had ever heard the religious girl come to a curse word.

"Sorry noona. Better luck with the next hottie that comes in. This one happens to be taken. By me. He's mine. This is Seongwoo. My mate."

Daniel wrapped his arm around Seongwoo's shoulder, nudged his cheek with his nose and then kissed all along his jaw to his ear which he gave a playful, possessive lick. It was his habit to mark Seongwoo here and there still. Just to strengthen the smell though since they spent every night together it was prevalent, pretty much sunken into the human's very skin, branding him under the possession of Kang Daniel. There was no chance any shifter would dare come on to him now.

 There wasn't much Daniel could do about human girls. But he wasn't much worried about that. Seongwoo didn't like girls like that at all. He had never even tried because he couldn't feel attracted to them.

"Niel, down boy. You're doing overkill. Also, put your ears away. That's careless of you. Why do you never listen? Aigoo~"

Seongwoo pulled away and pinched his nose with an annoyed, flushed look on his chic, handsome face Daniel pouted at the idea that he would have really so carelessly walked around outside with his ears sprouting out his head.

"She asked about my identity. I told you about it and I totally trust Tan Tan noona. And I was right to, hyung. She is cool with it."

"Oh, really?" Seongwoo seemed surprised as he glanced at her.

She covered her face up to her eyes and nodded, looking beet red and unusually shy. Daniel was amused by that and strangely not feeling possessive or threatened by her obvious crush on his mate. Part of it was that she was a female and another must have been that his season was almost over. He would be able to live a less tortured life and do more fun stuff with his mate that was not sex related. The tired, older, hardworking man would certainly be thankful for that as well.

“Yes, really. She’s like that because of you. I think she’s got an instant crush on you. You really are too good looking, hyung. I sometimes wish you would tone it down a bit.” Daniel flattened his ears and growled in scolding.

Seongwoo brushed the back of his hair, smiling sheepishly and a splash of coral painted from his cheeks to his ear tips. It was lovely. Daniel had half a mind to lick it.

“I’m not anything special. Am I looking good today? Are you sure your eyes aren’t having issues because of all the snacks you eat here?”

Daniel quickly tossed the jellies wrapper into the trash. It was too late though. Seongwoo was sharp with that sort of thing, though he tripped over his feet and lost his own things. He was such an adorable anomaly to Daniel. Which is one of the millions of reasons he adored his mate.

“You put your hair up. I told you not to expose your forehead. Especially while you’re wearing a suit. It’s dangerous. To the rest of us normal people’s hearts.”

“Right~ Because a forehead just oozes sex appeal.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes, as always thinking Daniel was just joking around and not believing how irresistible Seongwoo looked when he exposed his forehead and well-groomed eyebrows.

“Noona, come here! You should meet my boyfriend. He might swing by from time to time. To check that I’m not pigging out or running around in my dog form, that sort of thing. He is sort of like my owner and baby sitter.”

Daniel called to the shy girl and waved his hand to her. She slowly tiptoed, staring at the ground and playing with her fingers. She could only glance at Seongwoo for a second before shifting her gaze elsewhere, her face as red as a chili pepper now.

“H-hello, n-nice to m-meet you. My name is T-tanti…”

“You can call her Tan Tan though. That’s cuter,” Daniel butted in and she shot him a look, apparently not wanting Seongwoo to call her by that name.

“Hello, Tanti. Nice to meet you. I hope that this pup hasn’t been too much trouble for you. If you can, please watch out for him and keep him away from accidents. If his identity is about to be revealed, I hope you will cover it. He might lose this job otherwise and he desperately needs it. Otherwise he will just be playing video games and eating me out of house and home.”

Seongwoo looked directly at her and put on his billion-dollar, heart throb smile. Daniel nudged him, thinking that he needed to go easy and not appear so charming. Not because he was really jealous, but because obviously Tanti was about to have cardiac arrest.

“You came here to check up on me, right? I’ve been doing really well. There hasn’t been any issues. I told you you were just being paranoid and there is nothing to worry about.”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes at him, searching his brain. Daniel fought a grin and avoided eye contact. Seongwoo knew he was lying. He turned to the girl, thinking he could much more easily get it out of her than try to wrestle a confession from Daniel or pick through his brain when he was trying with all his might to block out their telepathical connection.

“Has he really been doing well? There’s been no accidents or things that you thought were weird?”

“Well…” Tanti tapped her fingers together. “There has been a couple minor things.”

“Noona…” Daniel gave her a warning look and a plea.

She gulped, looking back and forth between them. Seongwoo cocked his head, smiling sweet and encouraging, looking more handsome and approachable than ever. ‘Hyung, play fair~’ Daniel whined in his mind. ‘You should have just been honest with me, Niel’ Seongwoo thought back. ‘Now I’m going to torture your friend since she’s obviously into me.’ Seongwoo did his cat blink a few times and continued to stare at her with a soft look.

“Please, noona, won’t you tell me? I’m just concerned about him. You must understand what it’s like to be in love and worry about how your boyfriend is doing when he won’t be honest with you. I can make it worth your while. We can go get coffee on your break time.”

Tan Tan blinked her eyes a few times, just barely snapping out of a trance. She found Daniel’s boyfriend to be incredibly mesmerizing and ridiculously good looking and on top of that a total charmer. Daniel was shaking Seongwoo’s arm and giving her a desperate look.

“He scanned a bunch of customers’ things twice. He mixes up the cold and the hot drinks. He steals the ramen sometimes. He takes ridiculously long bathroom breaks. He plays video games while I do most of the stocking work. He doesn’t have the areas memorized so he tells people we have things we don’t or he sends them in the wrong way. He forgets to shut the register down. He dusts all the trash under the shelves instead of putting it in the dustbin. He licks and scratches himself a lot. I’ve seen him bark at other dogs out the window. He’s always using his teeth and snacking on jellies so he should probably see the dentist, which will wrack up a large bill for you…”

Daniel either dropped his mouth with shock or facepalmed and groaned as Tan Tan noona spilled out rapid-fire confessions of all his misdeeds and odd actions. Seongwoo listened intently while tapping on his chin.

“Hmm, I see. Thanks for being so honest. You have pleased me immensely. Good girl. Next time I visit, we have a date set.”

Tanti blushed as he sent her a heart with his fingers, smiled brightly, and then patted her on the head.

“Sure, anytime…”

“Anytime? Noona, you’re supposed to be my friend. You’re not supposed to be my boyfriend’s spy! Even if you have a crush, come on. Where’s the loyalty?” Daniel whined.

She looked at Seongwoo, awestruck again as he cocked his head and smiled sweetly at her, letting out a soft chuckle. “I don’t think I know such thing. I feel like I sold my soul to the devil and he looks like a movie star with triangular starry moles…so pretty, am I stargazing now...”

“What are you saying, noona? Snap out of it!” Daniel clapped his hands in front of her, then jumped between the two and turned her away.

Seongwoo was cackling evilly. “A devil, huh? Well, I’m certainly no angel…” he murmured to himself.

 

 

Tan Tan noona turned her head to keep looking at Seongwoo over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel grabbed her head and turned it so it was facing away from the window. This repeated several times.

“Don’t look at him. He is like an evil magician. You should be on my side, noona. Please don’t say anymore. You’re getting me in huge trouble. He’s not as sweet and nice as he looks. Trust me, when he gets angry at me he can be really scary. I’m going to get the longest scolding of my life thanks to you!” he hissed in a whisper at her ear.

She srugged and smirked. “That’s your problem. You should have been doing your job better. If he’s available, that’s good for me anyway. Maybe I should tell him about the big thing that happened the other day. I bet that would get me two dates…”

“Oh, god, Noona, I’m begging you, don’t! He will have my fur shaved off as punishment for that. I absolutely cannot lose my fur! You don’t understand because you haven’t seen my dog form yet, but I’m really, really pretty with a lustrous coat but he hates hair, so he will definitely make me shave it if you tell him that. Please don’t, I’ll do anything~”

“Then you have to do all the shelving and stocking from now on. While I sit at the counter playing video games and watching marvel movies. And you have to introduce me to your hottest friend. Got it?”

“Ugh, you drive a hard bargain, but alright. You’re on my side now, right? Don’t go over to the Devil’s side, noona.”

They wrapped their pinkies together as a promise to seal the deal. She looked over at Seongwoo, who was looking down at his phone. She bit her lip, eying his incredible, sharp, model like features one by one as if time had stopped.

“That’s way easier said than done…You got really lucky. I think you snagged the most gorgeous human in the world.”

Daniel looked over at him with clear devotion, adoration, and intense love. “Yeah, I think I really did. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Seongwoo cleared his throat. “Sorry, but can I borrow Daniel for a moment? We have some things to be discussed. In private.”

Daniel drooped his ears, pouted, and sighed. “Time for the lecture that will go on forever…” he muttered under his breath, then followed Seongwoo into the storage room in the back.

 

 

When they got inside, Seongwoo started playing with his ears and smiled in an oddly serene way. Daniel observed him with suspicion, expecting him to explode anytime soon.

“That noona. Don’t be so close to her…”

“Hmm?”

Daniel searched his mind after he got over his confusion. He read through the bond that Seongwoo had gotten jealous after seeing how they interacted. He thought that Daniel might be close enough to Tan Tan that they had something going on or would be in the future. He snickered. Seongwoo scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t take my feelings lightly. Are you the only one that’s allowed to feel jealous? That seems unfair,” he spoke flatly, a little bit of an edgy warning in his tone.

Daniel smiled wide then, almost distracted from how amazing it felt to have his ears massaged. “She is just a friend. I can’t be into anyone other than you. Once you go Ong, you never go home.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes, pinching at the tips of his ears and pulling them playfully.

Daniel reached out and hugged him, pulling him close against his body. Seongwoo didn’t resist at all, resting his hands naturally around Daniel’s broad shoulders and petting the back of his soft, blonde hair.

“After someone meets you and instantly falls in love, it’s pretty much impossible to think of anyone else that way. Poor noona. Now that she’s seen you, it’s going to be even harder for her to find a boyfriend. I heard that she’s already picky. Now she will be comparing every single guy she meets with you and coming up short. You shouldn’t come around too much. You will torture her. She needs to forget about you and find a decent looking guy with a great personality.”

Seongwoo leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together, teasing Daniel with a hint of a kiss. Daniel whined and tried to move closer but Seongwoo pulled back at the last minute. Daniel dug his fingers into Seongwoo’s back as punishment, giving him the puppy eyes for more affection. Seongwoo eventually kissed him firmly and slowly a few times and then rubbed their noses together, looking at his lover with warmth and undisguised love.

“Hmm, I think she’s pretty cute and amusing though? Seeing as you two are getting closer and closer, as well, I think that I need to swing by regularly. Remind her that you are taken. Tease her a bit. Her crush is so obvious. Why are girls so obvious? It’s amusing but there’s no chase. I need the chase.”

Daniel wiggled his ears and eyebrows with a sexy smirk that he read in Seongwoo’s mind was turning him on and giving him very naughty ideas of what they could do the rest of their time in here. “Good thing I like to chase and be chased. Dog’s instinct.”

“Are you up for playing a game with me now then? I still have ten minutes left before I should head back to the office.”

Daniel bit at his freckled cheek, then moved to lick his ear. Seongwoo shivered and moaned, offering his ear up for sacrifice eagerly.

“Everytime, everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ This was just a fun chapter I wanted to explore because Ong gives me intense het feels these days and didn't we need to see Ong being jelly for once and Dan officially working? So lots of things together at once. I needed an OC so I used one of my close friends and readers who likes Ong. Hi, Unni~ Hope you didn't mind my interpretation of you, or that Ong was such a tease totally wrapping you around his finger haha. Sometimes I feel like this is his real character. He acts sweet but I think he is doing it on purpose to get to us while actually he's a little mischevious, naughty devil(just look at how he tried to break down the door, his escape attempts, and all those times he smirks).
> 
> I decided to have Daniel work at a convenience story instead of a restaurant, because I figured he would be a bit less at risk there and we wouldn't have to worry about fur getting in the food or him eating it all. Well, he's going to eat all the jellies though haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Actually this is all I have inspiration for up to this point. If you guys know of something you would like to see, please let me know! I will still keep this story open and write when inspiration strikes me. But I cannot guarentee how long it will be...I hope you will check out my one-shots and Heads or Tails? if you haven't since those are still on-going. I'm going to be working on a new story that is Ongnielhwang. I actually started writing the draft this week. But I'm not going to post it until I have a few chapters complete.
> 
> See you around~ Comments and kudos please~
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Distractions, Panic, and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel distracts Seongwoo with his needs and clinginess and incredible looks in a vest and tie, making Seongwoo late which he vows never to be on principle. They have a fun date with the other shifter couples. Daniel gets lost while finding shopping for a couple item and doesn't think to answer his phone, making Seongwoo panicked and furious. Daniel comes home hours later to a crying mate who threatens to punish him...

"What do you want for breakfast?" Seongwoo asked Daniel as they were on their way to the kitchen.

They had just gotten dressed after taking a long, leisurely shower. Well, more like Seongwoo had dressed both of them because there was no way a shifter who only ever wore hoodies and casual T-shirts as of yet had the skills to put on a half suit and tie by himself. They were having a date at a fancy restaurant with all their friends and Seongwoo wanted to impress as well as show off how strikingly handsome, poised, and civilized his boyfriend was now.

Daniel was a whole different man these days. He was practically human in every sense, only showing his true puppy nature and his massive fluffy adorable form only to Seongwoo when they were in the house or he wanted to go out for a run in the park they had first met and play catch.

He was a bit nervous about the date. He hadn't been able to meet Daniel's friends often because of their work schedules. He wanted to come across a capable man worthy of Daniel's love and devotion. Although he didn’t care about at work in most other situations, he cared about being liked with these guys, because they were pretty much Daniel’s surrogate family.

 They had basically moved in together at some point. Seongwoo hadn't wanted to rush things but it just became natural to have him around because they missed each other even after just a day or two apart. Daniel explained it was their special bond that made it unbearable for them to be apart very long.

He could read what Daniel was thinking extremely clear, with tone and his thick, charming accent and all. There were days where Daniel was too lazy to speak. Today, Seongwoo could tell, he wanted to eat the various special breads in the fridge. Daniel had expensive tastes and a bottomless stomach. If he let the man get his grubby paws on it, he would hardly be able to eat any of it and he actually really liked that particular bread. He didn't want to seem petty and stingy even if Daniel happened to eat a huge whole in his wallet. The chunk of his part time salary Daniel insisted on giving him wasn't nearly enough, but Seongwoo was well off any way. Luckily, in fact.

"Bread? For breakfast?" Seongwoo replied doubtfully, pulling out some tricks from his acting days.

 "Why not? It's filling and healthy."

Seongwoo smiled as he looked at the love of his life, his mate. He was gorgeous in the grey pin striped pants, matching vest, sharp white dress shirt, and classy black tie. His actual voice was lovely and he realized he had missed it this morning—deep, husky, full of confidence and with that thick, cute accent.

"It doesn't give you much energy. Bread on an empty stomach can make you feel sick."

"What do you suggest?" The puppy man crooked his head.

Daniel had said before that he had almost never eaten rice for the morning meal. The other shifters he had been living with ate more Western style and he had grown used to it. Especially he liked pizza, pasta, and steaks cooked almost completely rare and super bloody.

"We are going to eat lunch soon anyway. Since we woke up late and there isn't much time before we go, let's eat cereal."

Seongwoo went to the cabinet to get the box out.

"Aw, can't you cook for me? I like your food the best..."

Daniel back hugged and kissed Seongwoo’s neck, making him gasp.

"Daniel, down boy..." He threatened lightly, shivering at the contact as his body responded with delight.

Daniel snickered, thinking how he loved teasing his super sensitive easily horny mate.

"We don't have the time."

"Who cares if we are a little late?"

"I care! Time is money. Punctuality shows a man's character. I have hardly ever been late in my life. I'm proud of it."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like a big deal to other humans. This is just another one of your weird idiosyncrapathics, right?"

"Idiosyncrasies. And no, it's not. I don't have those. I'm normal and those who don't do so are weird," Seongwoo insisted stubbornly, his face flaming at his puppy's wicked silver tongue now exploring the rim of his ear.

Daniel was an expert at teasing as well as seducing him now. He truly knew too much for his own good and never gave Seongwoo a moment of peace if he wasn't sleeping. That was what made their relationship thrilling and addictive. He had never had a boyfriend who was so infuriating sexy and lovable at the same time.

"Seongwoo ..." Daniel whined, rubbing his waist with his thick, burning thumbs and nuzzling under his jawline, subtly sniffing, thinking how he loved the scent and he was getting hungrier by the minute.

Seongwoo forced himself to ignore the violent effects on his heart and body.

"We are having cereal. That's final. You can put off your hunger a bit more. The cute yet sexy act will not work this time."

"Hmph." Daniel slumped on his shoulder in defeat, hugging him loosely around the waist as he prepared the dish.

He clung to him like that all throughout the kitchen as he got what he needed. Seongwoo couldn't help but laugh and pet his fluffy, full cheek, thinking that he was really cute as his heart melted into a puddle of goo. Seongwoo felt bad so he made it up by feeding him the cereal with his own hand, a treat that independent, capable, self-serving Daniel rarely got, so Daniel was delighted enough to wiggle around in his chair and make those little puppy yips that were his signature.

"How is it?" Seongwoo asked, smiling at him while resting his chin in his hand.

"It's yummy. I'm not so hungry anymore."

"It's just the right amount, right? See I told you. Life gets easier the more you listen to me."

"You are right. Sorry I have that rebellious alpha DNA in me. I will try to listen better."

 "That's good enough that you try. I’m not expecting much, after all. You are and forever will be my puppy.”

They shared a light laugh looking at each other with love and goody smiles. Then Seongwoo had an ominous feeling about how much time had passed. It was an alarm from his internal clock which was almost always right. He saw on his Rolex there wasn't much time before they had to leave in order to make it in time, allowing time for the potential traffic of course.

"We need to finish getting ready! Hurry up!"

 

 

Daniel groaned in complaint as his mate literally drug him with a strength he hadn’t even known the thin, frail human possessed, rushing to their bedroom and plopping him down on the vanity chair. He was uncomfortable in the tie and vest and didn't feel like being pampered. He hadn't much liked having his hair and makeup done before during his interviews either. It tasted awful and felt/smelled strange.

"Do we really have to go out like this? It's people we know well. Not a marriage meeting..." he complained.

Seongwoo wondered at the word. He didn't like the idea of that word because it meant nosy parents and females in his past. "Yes, we have to."

"But why?"

"Because I said so, now shush."

"Meanie," Daniel pouted as Seongwoo combed his hair back with a comb.

He obediently stayed quiet since Seongwoo had that determined, concentrated, ‘don't interrupt me or you will regret it’ serious look. Sometimes his mate got weird and sensitive and he knew now not to mess with him at this time.

Seongwoo when he was angry was rather terrifying. His voice was sharp and harsh and stung, then they had a fight and then later Seongwoo felt bad and they had to have make up sex to make themselves feel better. It was an ordeal that took hours and they only had minutes here.

"Baby..."

Seongwoo either ignored him or couldn't hear over the hair dryer. The shifters sensitive ears were burning because the high temperature machine was too close.

"Baby, you're hurting my ears!" He called louder.

 "Shit, sorry, Nielli!" Seongwoo exclaimed, touching his ear and looking at him with concern, moving the hot machine elsewhere. "I didn't meant to, really..."

Daniel believed him because it was easy to read his mind that it was true. He wanted to tease his lover since he knew his sweet side would kick in and he would get affection if he felt guilty.

Daniel looked down gloomily and huffed, "Yes, you did. Because I’ve been annoying you.”

 Seongwoo finished up and put the hair dryer down, then hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. Daniel smirked triumphantly and snaked his hands around his curvy, small back.

"Sorry, baby. I hope you're okay? What can I do to make me feel better?" Seongwoo cooed.  

"It's okay, baby. It didn't hurt so bad."

He pulled the boy between his legs and then set him on his leg. Seongwoo's now blushing face was inches away slightly above his. He was loosely hugging his and petting his ear which felt mostly fine now.

"I could use a kiss though..."

Seongwoo glanced at his wiggling eyebrows and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he pursed his lips. He could envision his mate’s mood and where he was hoping this was going and a part of him wanted to oblige. He chewed on his lip, played with the short, soft silvery hair and flushed as his body with a mind of its own became hot, tingly, and tense in certain areas.

Daniel read the building need in his lover's eyes and grew excited. He cocked his head in the manner he knew Seongwoo would find the hardest to resist and stroked slowly up and down his thigh to entice him further. He wanted to play something different than Preparation for the Runway. Seongwoo's breath hitched and his fingers pressed into the nape of his neck, holding onto the last semblance of self-control over his libido.

"What kind of kiss...?" Seongwoo asked shakily.

"The fun kind, of course."

Daniel looked at his lover lips hungrily and ever so slowly licked his own, his hand travelling boldly up his inner thigh and cupping his full bulge.

Seongwoo gasped and groaned, biting hard on the center of his lower lip. Daniel envisioned tearing it apart, an image that went straight through their close bond to torture Seongwoo further.

"No...We can't...I hate being late...if I kiss you, we won't stop at just that, and then we will get dirty and we will have to start all over from the shower..." Seongwoo whined, shaking his head but his eyes giving away his hesitation.

His body was warm and tingling.

"Ah, I guess punctuality is more important than me...You should just be dating your watch then…" Daniel sighed, pretending to be hurt.

Seongwoo blinked at him for a few silent moments, feeling guilty and incredibly conflicted. The fact Daniel used a big word that he must have learned from a book or movie he had been studying and used it accurately was hot enough, but with his hair all silvery and messy and his skin flawless and the whole fancy waiter look he had going and his tempting enticing smirk...it was too much to bare.

 

 

"Oh, fuck it."

He succumbed to his intense desired by slamming his mouth to Daniel's smirking in victory one and pressing their bodies tightly together.

"Hmm, baby, you taste sweet..." Daniel hummed as he licked at the other's thin sugary lips.

 The cereal and milk had been a good choice and he was going to have to have sex before brushing their teeth more often. He enjoyed the taste of the creamy milk and sugary cereal crumbs mixed with his favorite taste in the world, his mate's pretty velvety, luscious lips.

"You too…you’re freaking yummy," Seongwoo moaned, rocking into the hand that was cupping him.

“Let’s feast since we’re hungry for something else…”

Daniel lifted him up to take him to the bed. Seongwoo greedily wrapped his legs around pulled at his hair and swiped his tongue in the shifter’s willing, defenseless mouth. They moaned and dug their hands into each other, grinding their hard lower bodies together until Daniel hit the edge of the bed.

"Hmm...clothes..." he tore his mouth away from his feisty lover to say. He was worried about getting these pricy nice clothes wrinkled and dirty. Well, more about Seongwoo’s reaction to it later if he didn’t remind him about it.

"Ah, right. These are not cheap..."

Seongwoo sighed as Daniel reluctantly set him on the bed and stepped a safe distance away. They started carefully removing their clothes, their faces flushed, lips parted and panting, their minds buzzing with the fantasies and sexual tension thick between them as they failed to avoid meeting their lustful, impatient gazes. Seongwoo still managed to control himself enough to fold the pants and shirts after their sensual strip show, which Daniel admired. All they had left were their ties.

 "Leave it on. It's hot." Seongwoo let out a sound like a growl as he wrapped his hand in the tie Daniel was touching. He then yanked Daniel down to his naked body sprawled readily like a prepared steamy steak just for him.

Daniel licked his lips and laid over his lover, eagerly grinding their smooth, bare members together, pulling on Seongwoo's tie as well. Seongwoo gasped as it lightly choked him but Daniel read that he was far from danger and he liked it, it was new and thrilling. Seongwoo did the same to him, pushing up the tie so it was more like a collar and tightening it so it was hard to breathe. Then he used that to control him, forcing his head to go to the places he wanted to be kissed.

First, his scrumptious ears. Then, his throat. Then, his protruding collar bones. Then, his pert brown nipples. Then, his pelvis and last his creamy thighs. He let out mewls like a cat in heat, his entire body shivering violently under the assault of Daniel's flicking, masterful tongue, sucking lips, and dragging fangs. His alabaster skin was soon covered in beautiful love marks like Daniel had been painting a masterpiece on a blank canvas.

 In actuality, Seongwoo was the masterpiece even before he had become a regular part of his life. He was only happy to be able to bask in appreciating it every day. That's what he was good at, as Seongwoo said. Daniel was a master at foreplay and he enjoyed it. He would continue for hours until Seongwoo was begging him to let him cum before he lost his mind. It was one of the things Seongwoo had become addicted to in their relationship.

"Niel, I need you. Baby please..." Seongwoo sobbed as Daniel was in the middle of enthusiastically servicing his leaking, pulsating member like it was ice cream on a summer day.

He had been ignoring the way Seongwoo scratched and tugged at the tie until then. Something through the bond told him that Seongwoo was turned on and desperate to the point of nearly breaking. Something about the way he looked earlier had triggered him more intensely than ever. He understood in a way. Seongwoo in suits had always been hot to him as well, which was why after work they were in a rush for dinner, being each other rather than actual food.

He slipped up and sucked on Seongwoo’s scrumptious, shapely, velvety ear, the place that was and always would be his favorite. Seongwoo panted and moaned weakly as he wrapped his legs around his hips.

"Please please Niellie...give me something sweet..." he sobbed into the pillow, clinging and grinding up into him.

"Shh and I will..." Daniel gently commanded into his ear with calming pats along his sides and back as he kept the frail, thin man uplifted, sliding his member near the entrance of heaven.

Seongwoo listened surprisingly. He was obedient in bed when Daniel took charge though, like he had shown earlier, he was also at times a total fire cracker that was impossible to stop.

"I love you baby..." Daniel whispered as he kissed along his cheek.

"Hmm, I ...love you ...too, Niellie..." He choked out as he pulled the tie on himself harder to increase the pleasure.

Daniel then bit down hard on his neck as he thrust at once into the inviting hole of his mate.

"Ahn, yes, finally~" Seongwoo cried, stiffening and tossing his head back, his arms and legs clamping around him like steal.

Daniel rhythmically thrusted and sucked on his neck and ears, holding up and kneading his taut, smooth ass. This caused his lover to positively sing--curses, praise, love, and pleasure. His baby was like a poet, he had an incredible way with words even more so at these kind of times. Shifters usually just grunted but Seongwoo liked to talk things out along with releasing the sweetest, most musical moans. Daniel loved this about him when they made love.

"Ah, that's great, so deep and hard, so freaking big, you know just how to thrust baby, ah, keep driving me crazy. Damn are you hot and skilled. Jesus I love you, just like that baby, please more, be sweeter, love me harder..."

Daniel listened attentively, keeping fully focused at all times and controlling his urges, especially the selfish, ruthless beast in him that wanted to tear his mate apart. He now had almost full control of his Alpha body even in human form. Anything that he sensed Seongwoo wanted through their bond or body language he worked extremely hard to give above and beyond.

Every night he worked Seongwoo into exhaustion, knowing it was an important part of their relationship satisfaction. Seongwoo had told Daniel that he didn't need to always work so hard and Daniel had even told himself that they couldn't mate too often because he would lose his powers. These days, it didn't seem to matter so much to him though. He loved being human more and more and mating was too good to pass up. He hardly felt the need to use his dog body. Even making loved, he preferred doing it this way or for Seongwoo to try it on him.

He liked switching roles too, which was a surprise to himself. He had never thought his pretty, clumsy, high maintenance boyfriend had the potential to be an alpha but he did it well.

"Don't come yet, I want you to top me," he murmured, feeling greedy for Alpha Seongwoo at the thought.

"Shit, you better be close then." Seongwoo grit his teeth, putting all his power into not coming which he had been getting close to the edge of.

 

Daniel closed his eyes and hugged his soulmate he adored and would protect with his life without hesitation, fully concentrating on letting his beast out.

 "Ah? Ah! Fuck, hmm!" Seongwoo cried in pain mixed with pleasure and shock as the shifter tore into him mercilessly at lightning speed.

 Seongwoo gripped him around his shoulders tightly and kissed his sweaty forehead, moaning pitifully as Daniel ravaged him to a standstill, coming with a powerful spurt. He kept the human pinned under his bulky body's crushing weight until he was fully spent. They laid there for several minutes, soaked in sweat and other fluids, panting harshly against each other’s mouths, hearts racing.

"That was fantastic. You sure you can take more?" Seongwoo asked in concern, lightly pecking the corner of his mouth.

Daniel was honesty exhausted and on the verge of sleep. His selfish side was tempted to say he would take care of his lover later. But the sweeter, devoted, caring side who put Seongwoo's needs before his own in a way that was a bit strange for an alpha won out like most of the time.

"Sure. Take me, hyung. Make me yours..."

Daniel went to the empty side of the bed on all fours, presenting himself as females did during mating season in his clan after they got chosen. It made him a bit embarrassed to be in this position but it was also an added turn on. Seongwoo chuckled as he stroked up his arms and kissed his ear.

"I might just make you regret that..."

Daniel bit his lip, flushed, and shivered at the promise and the teasing tone. Seongwoo, the excellent amateur actor was going into his alpha mode now. Daniel was bursting with the anticipation. He stroked Daniel's curved back as he looked over his lover with appreciation.

"Nice. You look really nice, Niellie. Just needs a bit adjusting to make this hotter for me I think. Hmm, how to position you..."

Seongwoo pushed his legs farther apart and his butt up higher, then he had Daniel fold his hands up over his   
head and stuck a pillow under his body to keep him up. Daniel remained silent but his mind was whirling. Seongwoo could read how he felt humiliated and defenseless and how that oddly turned him on immensely. He as always didn't understand why he liked Seongwoo's odd human mating tricks but he trusted him completely so he did anything he wanted.

"Good boy. I think you deserve an award."

Daniel gasped and growled as Seongwoo yanked the tie back, choking him and forcing his head up towards the cieling.

"I want to see you as I take you. Stay like this."

"Yes..."

"Yes what, Niellie?" the human alpha barked sharply.

Daniel's face flamed and he harshly moaned as Seongwoo raised a pretty, groomed eyebrow, yanked on his makeshift collar, and lighting swatted his bottom.

"Yes, master..."

Seongwoo smiled and released the collar, petting his head. "That’s a very good boy. You will get a nice reward today. Ears out, my pet~" he crooned while pressing his hard cock and warm thighs up into his behind.

Daniel pressed back into him eagerly, his cock incredibly hard as he released his fluffy ears and tail.

"Hmm. Beautiful, cute, and so very erotic."

"Master, take me please..." Daniel whined like a starving, sad puppy.

Seongwoo promised thickly, "I will, baby. I so will."

Daniel cried out with pleasure while looking up at the ceiling as Seongwoo slid into him roughly without any warning or preparation, gripping his hip while stroking his sensitive tail. Daniel tensed up and shivered. It was amazing, feeling owned and filled and adored for his looks alone.

"Tell me what you feel."

"Stuffed, happy, loved and in love, appreciated, handsome, owned..." he whispered.

"Good. Keep going."

Seongwoo stroked his ears and tail as he rocked into the shifter’s bent, puckered, bucking ass.

"I love you. I love being yours. I love doing this with you. I never want to be apart. Never ever leave my side hyung."

Daniel hid his flushed face as he teared up, feeling suddenly emotional from how he could feel the intense love coursing through their bond. Seongwoo was too good for him honestly.

"Of course I wouldn't baby. You are more than good enough for me, don't think that. It is I that's not deserving of you if anything."

Seongwoo hugged the surprisingly sentimental puppy and kissed along his spine, deepening the thrusts. Though no matter how great and deep their love life got, it was nothing compared to their sincere, never changing, consistent, solid relationship. Their love was only growing every day and their bond intensifying. It was to the point if something happened to one the other could sense it and almost felt the same. If either of them died, the other was sure to follow because they would be too miserable to continue on without the other.

"Ah!" Daniel cried out.

"You okay?" Seongwoo was concerned if he hurt him, so he released the tie and paused.

"No, it feels good...just intense...almost there hyung ...hurry.." Daniel huffed and grunted into the sheets.

 Seongwoo continued at a gentle, enthusiastic pace, kissing his back, holding him up and rubbing his leaking straining cock.

"Ah...hyung...oh, hmm...good so good...more...ah, there!" He bit the sheets and growled as intense pleasure spiked through him and his body naturally tensed.

Seongwoo did his best to read and give him just what he wanted to reach a climax. Damirl was overwhelmed to tears with sensations and the love he felt. Seongwoo truly cherished and adored him more than any other, he just knew it. They meant more to each other than anyone else so as fun as their rather wild love making sessions got, they were more so showing their love through it.

"Come for me Niel, come hard..." Seongwoo commanded, squeezing the tip of his cock and rocking more sensually into him.

"Hyung..." Daniel gasped, bucking and clawing at the sheets.

"Yes, my baby that's it..." Seongwoo moaned in encouragement, enjoying the power Daniel was giving him.

"Hyung, I can't hold it, it's close, I’m--" he was suddenly lost in growls, his fangs tearing new holes in the marred sheets.

When Seongwoo took the lead this always happened somehow, he wasn't sure why. It was too intense for him to handle. Seongwoo nuzzled, kissed, and stroked him through his long, violent climax. They left a large puddle over the sheets. They were going to have to be thrown out since they had run their course. Good thing we are both working, Seongwoo thought with amusement. Daniel released the torn cloth and retracted his fangs

 

 

He apologized with heat spreading to his ears in humiliation, "Sorry hyung. I did it again. You are just too good."

"They can be replaced. I'm glad that I can make you feel good. It ups my manly pride."

Seongwoo slipped out of him and smacked his bottom playfully as if he was saying ‘good job, you served me well’. Seongwoo had yet to come once Daniel realized while he had been twice. He felt awful.

"You hardly need that. You have the pride of the strongest alpha in my clan already'" he teased lightly as he flipped over and stoked his hips as Seongwoo straddled and sat on his chest.

Seongwoo was petting his hair and smiling softly, his exposed forehead beading with sweat in a pretty fashion and his eyes clouded with a lovely concoction of desire, affection, and contentment.

"I really love you, you're so perfect. To think where I would be if I had stayed miserable and alone..." He choked up and grew teary.

"Shh, don't think of that," Daniel whispered, pulling in his hand to kiss it.

He had sensed just how close Seongwoo had been to a cliff and the thought even now several months since that dark feeling had passed was still shaking. Seongwoo had been full of depression, regret, and self-loathing more than any person would be able to possibly handle.

"I'm here now to make you happy. Which you are. We both are. That's all that matters."

Seongwoo smiled softly, the darkness fading from his eyes as if Daniel had chased it away. "Yes, you are right. Thank you for keeping me sane…"

Daniel responded in an honest, soft tone, "I love you too. Thank you for helping me get over my various traumas and have confidence in my human form. My life is less complicated and I've grown as a person. It's all thanks to your lessons and patience really."

 "Aw, no I didn't do anything really…" Seongwoo turned bashful.  

Daniel could read through his mind that his humbleness was just an act. His true character was buried shallowly inside going 'yeah, he was a hopeless pup without me, I did a splendid job making him human.'

Daniel barely bit back a laugh and stopped himself from smirking. "Let me reward you, master."

 

 

He pulled the excited, flushed, biting his lip beautiful human by the hips until he had slid up to his face.

Seongwoo said in a panicked fashion, "Really, you don't have to we are so late al---ah~"

Seongwoo grabbed the headboard and nearly collapsed, throwing his beautiful face up to the ceiling, sensual moans splitting through his parted, wet, pink lips. Daniel had taken his penis deep into his mouth and sucked hard. He pulled the man's face down to look at him, cradling his sharp as glass jaw, encouraging him to thrust. Lust took over the guilt and embarrassment of this extremely erotic position they had never tried.

Seongwoo remained careful as he rocked into and out of his mouth, panting and groaning softly, watching his cock sink in and out of Daniel's open mouth, his hands gripping the headboard tight enough to shake. They took it slow, Daniel making him close by noisily sucking and flicking his tongue over the leaking tip.

Seongwoo's mind was overwhelming him as he read it, thinking about how hot this was on repeat and how he was close to exploding and how he was telling himself not to fuck a hole through Daniel's throat. Daniel wanted him not to care about hurting him though. Eventually, he forced Seongwoo to ride his face hard and fast, pushing and pulling on his body until Seongwoo couldn't take it.

The bedframe shook violently from the pressure, creaking as he slammed into Daniel's mouth, crying in wild abandon, his fingers gripping Daniel's hair and holding him in place. Daniel gripped his taut bum and pulled him closer with greed, opening this throat and lips wide, thankful he didn't gag. He moaned and pulled him harder to encourage his lover who was growing dangerously close. They looked eyes, Seongwoo's dark, dilated, and lost in passionate, primitive lust as he thrust again and again without reserve, deep into his precious lover's face.

"Fuck baby, this is so hot. I'm going to come so hard. Just swallow quick..."

Daniel told him through the bond he was thinking this was incredibly hot as well and actually he relished the taste of his seed and wanted it bad. He was thirsty.

 "Don't think like that, you're going to make my mind broken," Seongwoo groaned and flinched, his cock getting even stiffer, his grip in Daniel’s hair tighter, and his thrusts wilder.

They continued like that making their own hot sensual movie until Seongwoo exploded with noisy moans. Daniel knew that he made his lover have one of the best orgasms of his life, turning him on to a whole nother level. He pulled the sweaty, now shy and embarrassed man off and cuddled him close. Seongwoo curled up and buried his head in the shifter’s chest, completely spent and out of breath.

"I can't believe that just happened. It was much too erotic..."

Daniel kissed and nuzzled his forehead, fingering the loosened tie strings tangled up between them.

"That was fun. Much more so than being punctual."

Seongwoo laughed softly and sighed. "I'll say. If you are going to be like that, you have permission to make me late on every occasion..."

 

 

When they reached the restaurant, they were immediately teased by the group of nine handsome friendly noisy shifters for being uncharacteristically late. They were there almost an hour later than planned. Food had already been ordered and halfway eaten through. Seongwoo tried to make an excuse but Daniel ruined that as he interrupted him and blurted out.

"I distracted him with some intense mating."

"Niel! We don't discuss that with others, certainly not in public!" Seongwoo squeaked and slapped his arm, then he hid behind his lover's broad shoulders, red faced and groaning, wishing he was invisible or anywhere else.

The entire group was laughing and commenting about how he had found one of those rare, insatiable humans which was lucky for him.

"It's a wonder he still can transform at all!"

 "The number of times they sleep together even before they were living together."

"That must be doubled."

"Wah, doubled? Seongwoo must be exhausted."

"Daniel, go easy on him. Humans don't have the stamina we do"

"Let the poor guy rest."

"He even works full time. You shouldn't keep him up all night."

 "He's like a panda now, poor thing. Totally exhausted."

“Something you guys should know about Ong here though, he’s been up a lot of nights with a lot of guys.”

“Yeah, if he’s like this, then Daniel must be one hell of a man…”

“They’re going to break each other at this rate.”

That was how the conversation about OngNiel went with Daniel's roommates who could really be called exes because he had pretty much fully moved in at this point and hardly ever went back there with how busy his life was now. Seongwoo was too ashamed to lift his head until Daniel forced him to sit down. Daniel found the whole thing amusing and Seongwoo completely adorable so he pet his head and kissed his cheek openly.

The next part of the conversation centered around what food was best, soon followed by every couple’s account of their lives. Jinyoung and Daehwi were busy making new songs and watching movies. Guanlin and Jihoon were busy with preparing for the upcoming basketball season and when they were not playing they were sleeping in their fully darkened house. Jisung and Sungwoon had just come back from travelling around Europe so they had lots of stories and things to brag about. Minhyun and Jaehwan were proud of their accomplishments deep cleaning theirs and some friends’ houses for extra cash since it had to be done but no one wanted to do it.

Seongwoo enjoyed the shifters’ conversation even if it was hard to follow. The whole group was lively, warm, and talkative. They were an entertaining bunch. Luckily, his friends had fit right in with the other shifters. It was weird being the only human. They were so gorgeous and supernaturally literally growing. Nearly everyone in the restaurant was gazing over and gossiping about them. They were being mistaken as an idol group since it was uncommon to see a large group of good-looking males together otherwise.

Seongwoo pouted, playing with the meatball on his plate of half-finished spaghetti. He felt like a potato next to this group. Daniel squeezed his waist and scoffed into his ear. Then, he licked the rim and fondled his lover’s bum, making Seongwoo flush, shiver, and glare at him, chiding him through the bond for doing something so inappropriate. He chided himself for possibly being turned on after the marathon they had done earlier.

“You are the most gorgeous one here, babe. You look like a shifter yourself. In fact, you look like our ring leader. You really don’t know that?”

Seongwoo flushed harder and smiled shyly, unable to hide how flattered and calmed he felt by the loving statement. It would be nice if it was true, but even if it wasn’t, it was such a ‘perfect boyfriend’ sort of thing to say. Could Daniel really get any more lovable?

When the others weren’t looking, he held Daniel’s face and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, “I love you so much.”

Daniel was pleasantly surprised to the point his white, fluffy ears popped out and he turned red, grinning huge. They both laughed as they worked together to hide it, knowing from some gasps at nearby tables they had been a second too late.

“I love you too but don’t spring kisses on me if you don’t want things to pop up or out!” Daniel playfully glared at him and growled lowly.

 

 

At some point, Daniel noticed that they all had some sort of couple item, such as hats, shirts, wrings, necklaces, or bracelets. He wanted to get something like that for Seongwoo. He felt bad that he didn’t know that he should do that sort of thing if they were dating in this city. He spent a good time pondering what would be a good gift.

He pulled Jihoon and Guanlin, who knew Seongwoo best, to the bathroom to ask about it. They suggested something simple and fashionable that they could wear together when they went out on casual dates since Seongwoo already had a ton of rings, earrings, suits, dress shirts, and ties. Daniel decided he wanted to go and find something today because he just couldn’t wait.

 He had read in Seongwoo’s mind that Seongwoo felt envious of their couple items and wished that he and Daniel could brag about their relationship more in public. Whatever his Seongwoo wanted, he got. Even if he didn’t fully understand what was so important. Daniel was determined to play the perfect boyfriend. Seongwoo deserved that after all the time that he spent alone and without love.

 

 

“Where are you going? Home is this way,” Seongwoo told Daniel when they were outside.

“I’m going to go to the old house with the group for something. I’ll come back in an hour or two. Go home and rest.”

“Oh, okay…”

Daniel read through the bond and his expression that he was lonely at the idea of walking and being home alone since it was a weekend. They usually utilized their time together as much as they could. He jogged back and planted a light smooch on him until he smiled prettily.

“Much better look on you. I asked Jihoon and Guanlin to go with you at least home. If you want company, they will stay with you.”

“Okay…Be safe…You sure you know the way home?” he asked anxiously.

Daniel nodded and tapped at his nose cutely. “A dog never forgets how to get home. We can smell the trail.”

Seongwoo hummed doubtfully, twisting his nose and lips to the side.

“Really it’s true. Trust me,” Daniel insisted, biting his nose and pecking his lips again playfully.

Seongwoo giggled and pushed him away.

“Alright, alright. I get it. I will try to trust you. Just go, it’s not good to make people wait,” he scolded softly, intense affection clearly ringing in his tone.

“Love you, see you later!” Daniel called as he bounded off at the speed of light, taking higher steps than was humanly possible and would get him scouted by a track team if they had happened to be around.

Seongwoo watched his broad, muscular back until it was out of sight, feeling anxious for some reason. His friends reassured him that things were going to be okay because Daniel was an adult, even if he did have a tendency to get involved in mischief. They did their best to distract him by taking him to a café on their way home, talking about past adventures the three had had together. Seongwoo was grateful for having his mind taken away to somewhere more positive and for being able to make him laugh. His insides still prickled with loneliness and worry, which happened while he was separated from his mate, but they lessened it severely.

 

 

“Present, present, present~ What would my honey like?” Daniel sang as he rode his skateboard past various shop windows, craning his head low to see into them.

“Ah, shoes! Let’s try there first!”

He wondered around five different shoe stores, showing pictures of his beloved and having clerks suggest shoes that he might like. He took pictures and sent it to his friends on a group chat, asking for them to vote and give detailed opinions about it. After an hour of shopping, he finally had two pairs of fancy black Nikes that were stylish yet comfortable and could be worn for all sorts of occasions.

“He he. Seongwoo will definitely like these. I bet I’ll get showered in kisses. Time to hurry and get home. Man, I sure do miss him. I guess Jisung was right about me being ‘whipped’. Whipped good like whipping cream honestly.”

He rode on his skateboard back the direction that he came for several minutes. Then, he realized that that was the way back to his old home and he would have to go another way to get back to his new home. He turned around and passed the stores again. When he got to an intersection, he took a way that seemed familiar. He kept following roads by instinct until he noticed that he was in an area that nothing was familiar.

After that, he started following any random road, hoping to see a place that looked familiar. He was out of luck. Eventually, because he didn’t want to make Seongwoo worry any longer, he hopped on a bus that said it took him to the mall. He thought he could probably recall how to get home from there.

It wasn’t easy, but with the help of a few pedestrians, he was able to find landmarks he recalled until he found the street that Seongwoo’s apartment was on around an hour later. He was in the middle of putting in the passcode when the apartment door opened. Seongwoo had ran to it and swung it open.

“Daniel, you’re alive and in one piece, thank god! I was sick with worried, the things I imagined happening to you, ugh--” Seongwoo exclaimed tearfully as he threw himself on Daniel.

Daniel was taken back but he was strong and he loved any kind of physical affection from the guy who was usually pretty cool and collected and spare with it.

“Hey, baby. Of course I’m alive. It’s good to see you too,” he chuckled, holding him close and sniffing his deliciously scented neck.

Seongwoo squeezed him tighter, sniffling into his shirt. Daniel could read through the bond only that his emotions and thoughts were in total chaos. Seongwoo had been crying for some reason. He was mostly relieved and then as Daniel licked his jawline, he became mainly angry and the bond felt red hot. He jerked up and started smacking Daniel hard on the shoulders, his pretty, tear streaked face enraged.

“How could you not check your phone! How could you get lost! You told me you for sure knew the way home! You told me to trust you! I’m never letting you go anywhere alone ever again I swear to god!  I’m so angry at you, Kang Daniel!”

Daniel’s doggy ears drooped at the harsh words. He knew Seongwoo was furious if he was using his full name and physically hitting him. He sort of deserved it too. He had completely forgotten that he had a phone in his pocket. Seongwoo must have been calling, wondering where he was. He could have used it to get home as well.

“Sorry…” he muttered, unsure of what else to say, hoping that his feelings would get through to Seongwoo and melt him.

“Being sorry isn’t going to cut it this time. You need a punishment,” Seongwoo huffed, turning away and pushing off his hands.

Daniel looked down at them, feeling empty and cold with Seongwoo’s rejection. He followed him somberly into the apartment. Seongwoo paced around the living room as the shifter sat dejectedly on the coach, lecturing him in a rapid, high-pitched tone for the next ten minutes until he was breathless. Daniel was tempted to ask if he was finished but Seongwoo was clearly just on his first break of the night. He started to worry about what his punishment would be. Seongwoo had threatened to punish him but he rarely ever had. How could he get out of it…

“Seongwoo hyung…baby…I’m sorry that I went the wrong way and got lost. I really do know the way home for the most part. I won’t ask to go alone again. I will answer my phone too. It just slipped my mind. This time was special. I left…because I wanted to get you a gift.”

Seongwoo finally looked something other than angry. He looked curious and stumped. “A gift?”

Daniel picked up the box and put it on his lap, nodding. “Right. I noticed that at the date everyone had these couple items. I read your thoughts at the time. It seemed you were envious of that. Having them is a must in this city, I guess? It’s kind of like how I mark you, that’s what I figured. It shows that we belong to each other. If you want to show off how close we are and how I belong to you to other humans, I’m okay with it. All you had to do was ask or just give me anything really.”

“Hmm…that’s very nice of you. What did you get?”

Seongwoo’s mood was changing quickly now that he learned Daniel had a gift for him for the first time. He was clearly dying to know what it was and on the cusp of completely forgiving him and forgetting about any afore mentioned ‘punishment’. Daniel gestured for him to sit. He perched daintily on the edge of the coffee table across from Daniel so he could get a look at both his lover and the box. Daniel was taken aback for a moment at how gorgeous he looked right then.

“Open it and find out. I asked others opinions too, so I’m pretty confident that it’s the best thing I could have chosen for you.”

“Wah…they’re perfect. Very pretty. I love them. Thank you!”

Seongwoo looked like a child as he pulled out a shoe from the box eagerly and awed over it, his eyes shooting sparkles and hearts. Daniel watched with a proud grin, his heart filling with happiness and love. He then understood why people gave gifts and was determined to buy things for Seongwoo more in the future. He put his chin on his folded hands, perked up his ears, and pulled out his ‘puppy eyes’.

“So, hyung, am I forgiven?”

Seongwoo looked up at him, laughed and then jumped into his lap, the shoes falling to the side in his excitement. “Yes!”

“Oh, thank god. I was scared of you…” Daniel replied with relief.

“Ha ha, me, scary? No way~ I’m a sweet, darling kitten. I wouldn’t be able to harm a fly~” Seongwoo joked with fake innocence as he hovered close, his hands playing in Daniel’s silver, shortly trimmed hair.

Daniel rolled his eyes and playfully smacked the human’s tush for his lies. “I happen to have seen you kill plenty of flies.”

Daniel was scared of one thing especially, bugs. Seongwoo—despite finding it hilarious because of his size and the fierceness of his dog form--was good at killing them for him, many times before he had even noticed one of the pesky buggers had gotten into the house. When he did it, Daniel fell a bit more in love each time.

Seongwoo smirked, then decided he wasn’t going to justify a comment. Instead, he showered Daniel with loving, sensual kisses that made him forget everything as his mind went blank, even his own name for several moments.

Seongwoo stopped nibbling on his lip to whisper, “I have an idea. Let’s make love, only wearing these shoes.”

Daniel’s hands paused where they were feeling Seongwoo’s naked back up, his ears popping out in his surprise. “Neh? Right here?” he lightly barked.

Seongwoo giggled and nodded, grinding over his crotch while caressing his ears, making the shifter gasp and growl in pleasure. “Right here, right now.”

“Wow, you amaze me some times, baby.”

 “I am amazing, I know it. As are you, my baby.”

Daniel grinned wide and brought him in for a warm hug. “Aw…”

Seongwoo resisted, pressing on the shifter’s firm chest in order to stand up and grab at their shirts. “No time for being greasy. I’m horny as hell. Strip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Long time no see! I'm really sorry that I have been away from this story so long. I have just been focusing on other stories while thinking up some idea for the next chapter. I have been stuck on where I wanted to go with this story from the last chapter since it was always lacking any kind of really strong plot and I was out of ideas that I originally had. I thought that this would be a good way to show the way their relationship is developing, which is the main theme of this story. Their bond is stronger, they love each other more, Daniel is gradually becoming more human, Seongwoo is no longer suffering depression, and they are practically living together. I'm sorry for the shamless, pointless smut. I hope it was entertaining at least? It makes up near half this dang chapter lol. I wanted to show what 'human' love making was like and have a little hint of Ong as a top because that's just different and sort of hot but I know it's not everyone's taste which is why I don't write about it so much. It seems like I got carried away with my fantasy haha. Is this why some readers call me the queen of smut? haha.
> 
>  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry for the long wait, I pray it was worth it and you haven't yet abandoned me. Comments and reccommends much appreciated! I can't promise when the next chapter will be but I do have an idea in mind~
> 
> In the meantime, please check out my new ongniel stories Ongholics and Yes Sir's Prequel!! You won't regret it~ tootles for now, have a great week and please don't get sick anyone.
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo makes a career choice that changes their lives and dynamics in a positive way.

"Daniel sit down. I have something to tell you..."

Seongwoo was sitting at the dining room table when Daniel came back from his part time job. Daniel was confused because this was a time when Seongwoo should still be at work. He wondered if he had got caught doing something really wrong.

Had Tan Tan noona told him about playing games or eating the jellies off the shelves? Or was it because he had skipped taking the medicine that Seongwoo had bought him? It tasted gross though! Maybe he was angry at him for forgetting household chores like taking his hair out of the drain or taking out the garbage or missing the hamper sometimes when getting undressed. Well, in that case, he was all in the wrong there…

He sat down across from Seongwoo with his ears and tail drooped down. Only now did he realize there were a ton of things that he could be in trouble for that Seongwoo had been surprisingly quiet and lenient about that his other housemates especially Minhyun Jisung and Daehwi had not.

"Whatever it is, I'm terribly sorry. I will do much better. It's my fault for being careless. No excuses," he said sincerely with his head down as soon as he sat down before Seongwoo could say anything. "Don't break up with me or kick me out please. I'll be better."

Seongwoo looked at him startled for several moments. Then he covered his pretty thin kitten lips as he chuckled. Daniel looked at him with his ears perked and head tilted. He was expecting scolding or at least some stern words and exasperated sighing. The laughter threw him off.

"You are so cute..." Seongwoo murmured, switching chairs to sit next to him and scratching behind his ears.

 Daniel closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, enjoying the touch and relieved that Seongwoo didn’t seem angry. "Why am I cute hyung?"

"You just are. You're always cute."

Daniel playfully growled, not liking to be called cute but Seongwoo often did unless they were in bed despite his warnings and pleas not to. "I'm not cute~"

"How else can I explain it then? You thought you were in trouble but actually this is something to do with me."

Daniel turned and hugged his waist, nearly pulling the smaller, weaker man onto his lap. "Are you sick? Were you fired? Was the boss molesting you?"

Seongwoo shook his head and threw back his headb laughing hard as he sat on his leg and hugged him lightly around the shoulders. Daniel was shook up by how attractive he was. "You have such an active imagination, it's amazing really. None of that. I decided to quit."

 "Eh? Um okay...I knew you didn't like that there but it's certainly sudden."

"Yeah sorry. It just kind of came to me today. I got some extra tasks and it just suddenly came to me. Ah, I can't do this anymore. I want to spend the next decade or two doing something I like. I'm going back to dancing." "Eh? You were a dancer? Since when?" he asked, completely startled.

"Yeah where did you think I learned my popping skills? I was a hell of a dancer until I joined this company. Even danced up to graduating college and took some classes here and there. I stopped just before I met you because I felt tired and depressed but it was the only hobby I even somewhat enjoyed."

"Ah, so you can do that for a living? Just switch like that?" Daniel asked curiously, happily squeezing his mate closer, nearly crushing his slim waist if he wasn't holding back a decent amount of his strength.

Seongwoo shook his head turning, slightly somber and contemplative as he curled Daniel's hair around his fingers. "No, it's not that simple unfortunately. I will be jobless for a little while. I need to train for an audition as a backup dancer. So, money will be tight. I mean, I have savings but I'm not sure how long it will last us while I’m waiting to get hired. A few months or even a year..."

"Ah, no problem! We can cut back on dates and food. I can get another job."

Seongwoo shook his head. "I don't want that though. You're going to feel burdened and tired out. The weather is still hot too. You could have heat exhaustion with how much warmer you are from other humans. I think I can handle a part time job as well and train at night. This means we won't be able to meet as much though..."

"Oh..." His ears drooped again and his voice was full of worry and disappointment.

He didn't like the sound of that one bit. He thought about it for a long while as Seongwoo held him and brushed his neck, comfortingly kissing his shoulder, obviously down about this fact but praying that Daniel would understand and give him permission. Seongwoo tried to hide it but he could tell clearly how unhappy Seongwoo was because of work. Being with Daniel made him happy but the temporary happiness wasn't nearly enough to sustain him through the whole day at that miserable place.

He wanted his mate to be happy more than anything, be rid of his insecurities, like his life again, be rid of the depressing darkness and sadness that hung like a cloud over him when it was time for him to leave their fantasy life. He wanted them to come home and for Seongwoo to feel able to share exciting funny stories about his workplace rather than feeling like he couldn't say anything that had happened because it had been stressful and boring and routine only from start to end.

"Do it baby. Whatever you want, you do it. It's time for you to get unstuck. I want you to spend your days doing something you like or don't mind with people you like at least like, just like I do. I'm sure we can find a way to make it work."

"Won't you miss me terribly though? Or no?" Seongwoo asked softly, sitting up to look at him with slight hurt.

Daniel pet his cheeks and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Of course. I miss you when you're in the bathroom with the door shut even. But that's natural when you're in a relationship. We won't possibly get bored of each other this way. And I will still see you every night and morning and on the weekends. I can deal."

Seongwoo looked at him with a cute pout that didn't match how he looked like a mature business man right now. Then he pulled Daniel in for a few more sweet, emotional, longer kisses.

 "I'm not sure I can deal."

"Aw, baby. Who knew you could be this clingy and sweet. Aren’t you older than me?" Daniel teased lightly as he cradled the man close.

Seongwoo laid on his chest, playing with his uniform collar and name pin, still pouting. He appeared so tiny and fragile right now. Daniel filled with love, finding him incredibly precious. How was a human so incredibly lovable?

"Ddongwu is a baby. Ddongwu is your baby."

"Aigoo, really? How old is my baby Ddongwu?" Daniel chuckled, kissing the top of his head and rocking him back and forth.

"Five years old..." Seongwoo replied with a slir and mispronunciation of the words.

"Aw, too cute..." Daniel cooed, squeezing him tight and raining kisses wherever he could touch, his heart feeling like he was about to burst.

Even though Seongwoo had told him some slightly bad news, he just felt so much happier and lighter. Maybe because he was feeling it through their bond that ever since he realized he was free from that job Seongwoo was leaps and bounds more joyful and freer already. Seongwoo curled into his chest, hiding his blushing face with his hand, loving the attention but also embarrassed at showing aegyo and his clingy side earlier.   
“Things are going to be okay, baby. I will hold back from missing you. Most important is that you are doing what makes you happiest. So, go ahead and dance your two left feet off…”

“Hey, I’m not so bad, I swear…” Seongwoo pouted.

Daniel pulled up his chin and bit his pouty, lower lip playfully. “You are incredibly clumsy, sorry to be the one to tell you this…”

 

 

It had been two months since Seongwoo quit his job and started training and working part time. He got in as a backup dancer so at least he didn't have to pay for a studio anymore, which saved them money so he could cut back on his part time work, but Seongwoo wasn't planning on stopping work or training until he had several pay checks saved and he felt like he was good enough.

It was weird but cool for Daniel to see his mate on TV every here and there or in a fan cam from some singer’s concert. Not to be biased, but Seongwoo really seemed to steal every show when he was on stage. Daniel had no idea what to really expect, but Seongwoo when he was dancing went far above and beyond all his expectations previously. He was born to dance. He was like a dancing god. He had never looked as handsome, beautiful, sensual and he was full to the brim with talent.

Daniel missed him, but he tried not to be pushy or let Seongeoo know that. He knew that Seongwoo was tired, focused, and driven too much so to give attention to either of their feelings of wanting to be together now. Daniel took to visiting him at the studio to watch him dance secretly for a bit then getting late dinner after and walking home. They would hold hands and eat ice cream from a convenience store since they didn't want to waste their hard-earned dwindling money on the good expensive stuff, talking about their day.

Daniel thought Seongwoo was admirable. Even with hardly getting sleep because at home they had chores and food to cook and Seongwoo still tried to take care of all of his needs, he was lovely and bubbly with this extra pocket of energy. He was positive, hard working, and always smiling even though his body showed signs of fatigue and strain.

 Because of that, Daniel had done research on how to care for a spouse and specifically one that was frequently busy and overworked. He wanted to be the best boyfriend that he could be and take most of the extra burdens off his mate’s shoulders. He gave Seongwoo massages and pass packs when he had sore tense muscles. He insisted on helping him shower and blow-dry his hair. He started making their meals including lunch for him, though he couldn't do much besides salads and sandwiches Which Seongwoo insisted he liked. He made sure Seongwoo was hydrated, taking vitamins and special drinks that would keep him energized and stop him from losing weight and getting sick.

Since he did this, they felt even closer than ever before. Seongwoo turned cuter and more childish as a result of being babied. He wasn't fully the same man Daniel had fallen in love with but then again neither was he. He was growing up and Seongwoo was...freeing up, living with less burdens, stress, and responsibilities.

Because of that, their personalities and dynamics were changing. Seongwoo was more lively, talkative, and funny. Daniel felt more and more like a human grown up should taking care of his precious boyfriend.

He wanted to do everything he could for Seongwoo. He didn't want Seongwoo to wish for anything in their relationship. He didn't even want Seongwoo to feel he had to do things for him anymore. Daniel wanted to be independent, trustworthy, and reliable, the perfect boyfriend and mate.

For the most part, he acted responsibly as human adults should and didn't do things that would get him in trouble or even any questioning concerned looks. His shifter friends were pleasantly surprised by how much he had changed, reeking of maturity and calm in comparison to how he used to be. They kind of missed him, the younger ones said.

However, Daniel decided he wasn't going to fall into his old habits less he couldn't change back. He loved his makeshift family but simply put, he loved Seongwoo more. Seongwoo and taking proper care of him and ensuring their relationship continued in a healthy fashion for forever was much more important.

 

 

"Hey..." Daniel greeted warmly and softly as he went inside the studio.

Seongwoo paused in the middle of s move to look at him with a bright smile he was panting red and sweaty which Daniel found attractive though it was usually a different reason he got like that. He missed sex, thinking of it. It had been awhile.

Seongwoo had been too tired and also he was worried about Daniel losing his dog form. Well, Daniel didn't care so much now if he lost it. He wasn't as attached to it as he had been before. He was happy staying as a human and his dog body, though cute, comfortable, more graceful and compact, wasn't so useful. He hoped he could keep being able to change into his ears and tail for a long time because Seongwoo liked them. If Seongwoo was stubborn, then they worked wonders in Daniel getting what he wanted.

"I'm not done just yet. Wait outside." Seongwoo gracefully gestured for him to go back out with his beautiful snowy hands.

Daniel stubbornly sat down in the back with a puppy whine. "Can't I just watch once?"

Seongwoo looked dumbfounded, his large ears turning red. "It's embarrassing..."

"Why? I've already seen you on the TV and here. I'm always watching you. You really didn't know?"

"I guess I was really focused every time as I really didn't..." He shook his head, looking at Daniel through the mirror with his hands stubbornly on his slim, curvy, black t shirted waist, his sharp jawline clenched firmly. He jutted his head towards the door. "Out, Niel."

Daniel whined again and pouted, not budging.

"No, it's really embarrassing..." Seongeoo covered half his pretty face, a husky chuckle escaping his curved kitten lips. He had the most beautiful smile, Daniel noted for the millionth time, especially with how his bright white teeth were slightly crooked. “Go~”

"Just once?" Daniel whined, cocking his head and popping out his fluffy white ears that now looked stark on top his cloud of curly black hair.

He told Seongwoo he thought it was a waste to keep dying his hair so they left it his original color though Seongwoo whined about how much he preferred him in blonde. It had worked wonders on him as soon as he changed it though, adding his first perm. He somehow looked sexier and older according to the human becoming a new sort of irresistible.

"Aw, why you have to pull that on me..." Seongwoo laughed helplessly, squatting down in defeat, putting his head in his hands. “You’re hopeless really…”

 Daniel grinned triumphantly. Then, he started clapping to the music that was still going on. "Let's get it, Ong Seongwoo. From the top now. 1, 2, 3, 4..."

Seongwoo for awhile stood up with his face in his hands continuing to laugh, pacing up and down the length of the mirror wall. Daniel kept on counting, clapping, and repeating until Seongwoo eventually gave in. Then, Daniel watched with his mouth dropped, mesmerized and in fan boy mode, whooping and cheering every here and there as he danced. Seongwoo watched himself in the mirror and went through the routine, trying to ignore his private audience.

Eventually the awkward embarrassment disappeared and he was full of confidence. He started wanting to impress his lover since it was inevitable he was going to keep watching him anyway. He started doing his own moves. He was best at popping and Daniel, as he guessed, found the moves impressive. He stood up and jumped and clapped, then tried following him.

"Wow, how do you do that? Teach me!"

Seongwoo stopped popping, feeling the embarrassment coming back and his confidence disappearing. Just what was he doing? He covered his red face, half laughing half squealing. Daniel came over laughing and hugging him. He patted his back in a sweet, comforting gesture.

"That was great. You did good. You're awesome. I love watching you dance. Don't worry, it was all really impressive."

"Aw, stop praising me so much. It's making me..." Seongwoo groaned.

"Hmm?" Daniel forced Seongwoo to stand up and pulled his hands away from his face.

"What is it, baby? Praising you makes you what? Since when are you this shy. It's too adorable I could just bite you."

Daniel pulled the thin, sweaty, all read, embarrassed man in black to his chest, hugging him tight and chomping along the ridge of his ear. Seongwoo shivered violently and let out a moan that was surprisingly loud and desperate. Daniel realized, feeling something poking hard against his thigh, what Seongwoo had meant earlier. The feeling of privately dancing for his mate and the way that Daniel had looked at him, the private thoughts he had read, and the praise that Daniel had been showering on him made him horny.

 

 

It was like all of a sudden, their built-up lust from the days of ignoring it and putting it on the back burner for the sake of reality and responsibilities and one being more considerate of the other exploded all at once. Neither was sure how it had happened or who had started, it but suddenly they were paying absolutely no mind to if they were in a public place or their bedroom.

They were making out passionately, Seongwoo clinging across Daniel's shoulders, his leg wrapped around his calves, Daniel holding him with a firm grip on his butt, fitting their hot, tight bodies together like two perfectly cut puzzle pieces, moaning, biting, sucking, grasping, and panting wildly as their desires and sensations peaked exponentially.

"Hmm baby... Shouldn't we go home first?" Daniel hummed when his mouth was free.

Seongwoo was busy feeling his abs under his t shirt and sucking along his neck harsh enough to leave marks but careful enough not to cause his lover pain.

Seongwoo pushed him towards the wall and they collapsed in a heap on the floor, Daniel surprised by the force and strength of the human. Seongwoo's mind was a total hazy mess full with purely naughty sensations and thoughts. He was expressing he clearly needed loving and relief right this instant. He wasn't going to be able to wait him and he had already basically lost his mind in terms of being able to think proper and rational as the devil of desire took him over.

Seongwoo crawled in his lap, grinding his bum over his erection, forcing Daniel to touch inside the front of his trainers. Daniel soothingly kissed his wet, swollen panting lips as he fully freed his mate's member. Seongwoo hugged him tight and desperately pressed their mouths together, sliding his tongue in deep, consuming and suffocating Daniel in the most delicious way. Seongwoo moaned into his mouth as Daniel stroked his cock to the frenzied rhythm matching the way Seongwoo was rocking his pert bum over his erection like he was trying to stuff him inside. His thighs squeezed over Daniel's and he gasped, tossing back his head as he bent back and Daniel pushed him directly on to his cock so it pierced right where his hole would be. The sounds Seongwoo made were like the cries of an animal in heat and his ears popped out on instinct to hear it better. Seongwoo sensed it and instantly fondled and bit them, making Daniel growl as his pleasure spiked. Seongwoo jerked back, humming in pleasure as he sucked on the tip of his mate’s fuzzy, sensitive ear.

"Fuck Niel, please, I think I'm about to die..." He whined, wiggling his bottom and grasping the collar that Daniel wore as a private joke and because Seongwoo thought it was rather hot. Daniel decided not to give him what he wanted just yet. He licked and bit along Seongwoo's sensitive neck, jerking and rocking into his plush bum, making Seongwoo moan and whine and cry out some more, digging his fingers like claws into his shoulders, his member now leaking and seeming to ache for attention.

"You're so sexy right now, baby. I love feeling this wanted. It was worth it to wait," Daniel growled as his beast side was begging to come out, feeling like he wanted to tear his delicious mate apart.

"Yes, it was but hurry. Really, I'm dying here, can't you tell? Niellie..."

Daniel looked up and cradled Seongwoo's flushed, beautiful face. He was looking down at him with his hair damp and stringy from sweat, his eyes hazy, half shut, super dark and dilated, his thin pink lips parted, his sweet tongue sticking out at the corner, purposely enticing him because he knew it drove home wild.

"Wait, don't you..."

The warning came too late. The sexy kitten smirked and ran his tongue over his lower lip, then he started nibbling the middle with the most lustful, come hither gaze. Daniel hissed as he sucked in a breath sharply, his body heating and tightening all over to a painfull level.

"Lusty, impatient, deprived Ongie is so evil..." Daniel growled, glaring at his smug expression.

Then, he groaned thickly and bucked his hips as Seongwoo sat harshly on him and wiggled from side to side with impatience. Daniel looked at him with shock, praying him to have mercy. "Okay, shit baby. I get your point now. You didn't have to torture me to the same level. Now I'm about to die. You had your revenge."

"Nah, I don't think so..." He said wickedly with a sexy devilish smirk.

Daniel had set off his mischievous side, oh no. He was screwed now.

Seongwoo slid down to all fours, his head above the other’s pelvis. He undid Daniel's pants and started kissing and stroking his cock all over.

"Babe, I’m sorry..." he begged. "I don't want to wait. Sit on me already..."

Seongwoo wasn't listening to him. He was determined to fulfill whatever fantasies were in his mind.

"Ah, S-seongwoo..." Daniel choked and gasped, throwing his head back as Seongwoo fully took him into his mouth and sank down to the base.

He tried to say more but he just couldn’t because it felt whole new levels of amazing that it sent his system out of wack. Seongwoo played with his nipples, forcing Daniel to bite his shirt, and went to town sucking on him as enthusiastically as he could. He hallowed his cheek, flicked his tongue wildly, and sucked hard with slurping noises. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to hold back as far from the edge as possible.

Seongwoo watched his lover, judging how close he was. When he was near the brink, he released him from his mouth and crawled back in his lap. He tugged out the shirt and crashed their lips together, his hands caressing the blonde’s face and sinking into his hair. Daniel kissed him back with relish, his hands caressing down his spine to his pants. He pulled the trainers down to his knees and caressed the pert, smooth mounds before slipping his fingers inside. He wiggled, pressed, and stretched, making Seongwoo shiver, buck and bend his back to get Daniel’s fingers in the perfect spots he liked.

“Ah, hmm, I’m beyond ready…” he moaned into Daniel’s ear.

Daniel held up his cock and glided Seongwoo’s ass onto it slowly until he was filled to the brim and breathing roughly.

“Oh, god, it’s been so long. You feel humongous…”

“I’m the same size. I’ve always been big. Every part of me,” Daniel teased with a husky chuckle. “But yeah, you feel great too. Hot and tight and smoothe…”

“I’m scared to move…” Seongwoo whispered, tensing as Daniel’s hands moved to clutch his hips.

“Don’t be. I’ll move for you. You’re tired anyway. Let me do the work. Just let me know if it hurts too bad,” he responded sweetly, kissing his lover’s pretty moles.

“Okay, ah!” Daniel had pulled Seongwoo up and set him back down, gently rocking inside his hole.

He tensed and constricted all around his cock, making Daniel see stars and groan. It had been much, much too long. He was still a gentleman though. He paused in concern.

 “Does it hurt?”

“Fuck yes it does, but what are you doing? Don’t you dare stop unless I say so,” Seongwoo growled and bit his ear in reprimand.

This time when Daniel pulled him up, Seongwoo tensed and gripped him, chewing on his ear lobe as a way to prepare himself for the onslaught of painful pleasure. He whined and moaned, shivering violently and jerking when Daniel pulled him gently down. As the time passed, Seongwoo grew more comfortable and he started to put strength in his thighs, helping Daniel with the movements. They moved faster as they grew more excited. Daniel pushed him back so that he could see him as he rode him. Seongwoo held onto his shoulders, using them as leverage as he bounced hard on top of his sweaty thighs, his cock going deep inside.

“Beautiful…” Daniel complimented him as he looked up at Seongwoo lost in pleasure, his head rolling side to side, his eyes closed with their long lashes fluttering, his lips open and letting out sweet, kitten like moans and exclamations of praise.

“Good, so so good…more, please more…”

Daniel had the thought that he would like to see their love making more in action. Seongwoo pulled off with a smirk, having read his mind.

“I love you…” Daniel murmured in admiration as Seongwoo performed just what he imagined, sitting on him the opposite direction bent to the floor.

Daniel looked down as Seongwoo continued bouncing, holding on to the milky thighs under the pale moons he was ravishing between. He licked his lip and then bit it, staring at Seongwoo’s gorgeous ass and the place they conjoined that was making them insane with pleasure. The movement, the colors, the textures was primitive yet as mesmerizingly beautiful as art.

“Nielle…ah, feels great…I love you more…”

Daniel sensed by his speed and sounds he was growing close. He moved to kneeling behind him and pulled one of his arms back, causing Seongwoo’s face to be revealed in the mirror. When their eyes connected mid-thrust, Seongwoo covered his gasping mouth, biting into his wrist, his face flushing with embarrassment at how erotic the scene was. Daniel stared at Seongwoo, drinking in his reactions which excited and aroused him further, as he thrust more wildly, keeping a tight hold on him so he couldn’t move and possibly hurt himself. The studio was full of the sounds of moans, panting, and slapping skin for a minute.

“Fuck…” Seongwoo cried, eventually shutting his eyes and collapsing his front to the floor because it was too much stimulation and strain.

“So hot..so close…” Daniel grabbed both his hips, looking down as he continued to pound into him until they both were sated, coming right after Seongwoo had, spilling down his thighs and Seongwoo spilling on the studio floor.

“Hmm..."

"Seongwoo? You okay..." Daniel huffed.

"Yes and no..." Seongwoo groaned, also out of breath.

Seongwoo rolled over on his side with a dazed smile that turned to a grimace as he grabbed for his knees. Daniel realized they must have gotten bruised from kneeling and sliding on the hard, wooden floor.

"Ah, sorry baby! Told you we really should have just gone home."

Daniel fixed their clothes and then righted Seongwoo so he was sitting comfortably on his lap, rubbing his sore kneed and legs. Seongwoo hugged him snugly, laying his head against his chest with a look of contentment.

"I don't mind that I couldn't wait and we did it here. It was really hot, right?"

"I'll say..." Daniel chuckled and looked fondly at his lover, brushing aside his long, damp, soft black hair, amazed that his lover was already thinking that he wanted to do it again here.

When Seongwoo got started these days, he was so insatiable there wasn't an end in sight all night. He could come more times than Daniel could, just needing a thirty minute power nap here and there.   
"Okay my pervy babe. But not today. Some other time."

"Come next week."

"Why next week?" Daniel asked curiously, smiling crookedly in amusement.

Seongwoo shrugged with a shy smile. "I think it was really fun because we held back so long. If we're going to do it, then we should make it worth it."

"Sure, whatever you want."

Seongwoo looked up at his face and cradled his cheek, his expression suddenly serious.

Daniel smiled down at him softly and cocked his head. "Why baby?"

"You know you don't have to do everything I want. I wish you would say what you want. These days, you haven't been doing that. Sure, part of maturing is not being selfish and clingy. But you know that a little is okay with me, right? I accepted all of you just as you were long ago and couples should be a little selfish to be happy..."

Daniel turned and kissed his wrist looking at him with so much love Seongwoo grew bashful.

"What you want is what I want, that's all. I want what you want just the same, with everything. You're my heart, you're my life Seongwoo."

Seongwoo laughed and snuggled into him hugging his waist again. "Funny how the intense feelings we had used to scare me after being alone and independent so long. Now it just feels natural and makes me happy. I feel the same. I also want what you want."

"So be happy. You have my permission."

"You got it. I’m very happy, even more so after that joy ride. Let me stay like this for ten more minutes, then let's get take out Chinese and take a shower at home."

"Wish granted."

Seongwoo closed his eyes as if he were going to nap on Daniel's chest. Daniel kissed the fragile, childish looking dancer in sweaty black work-out clothes on the forehead, and cradled him closer.

He closed his eyes and basked in the overwhelming, embracing happiness his mate was feeling, seeping into him through their bond. There was a lot of happy moments that they shared together but somehow this one seemed like the best, like each one did when it came. It was probably because mixed in with the happiness that was surrounded them was their solid, warm bond wrapped with immeasurable amounts selfless pure love. No one in the world had probably loved as intensely as they did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~ Happy summer, hot as ever. Hope you are all staying cool and drinking lots of water and not suffering from the heat too much. Korea is awful but soon I will be flying out for vacation. That's why I'm getting this chapter up earlier than I planned. You didn't have to wait so long this time. By the way I have maybe ideas for two to three more chapters, then I think that's going to be the end. Originally I didn't want this story to go for very long. It's just fun, fluffy, smutty fantasy like nonsense centering around Daniel and Seongwoo's relationship getting deeper and the both of them maturing and changing and growing happier with their lives.
> 
> In this chapter, finally Seongwoo gets out of his depression and he quits his job to do something he loves and he's good at which is dancing. Now Seongwoo is pretty much happy all the time. His personality changed to more so how he is in real life now. Daniel changed in response to that as well, being more mature and acting as a good boyfriend. Although, nothing can fully take the child and puppy out of Kang Daniel. I do think that around Seongwoo, Daniel acts differently than with others in the group. Like he feels some sort of responsibility to take care of Seongwoo and that Seongwoo sort of calms him down at times. I know they are still total dorks together at other times though as well since their humor is the same. The reason that ongniel is fun to write about is that their real life personalities and relationship seems complex because it's different on certain days and situations.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this romantic, fluffy, little bit smutty chapter. Sorry for it being rather short but that's all I had planned for this chapter. Please leave a comment and recommend if you like this story. See you in a few weeks when I'm back from vacation and get the time to write again!
> 
> Love my new stories as well: Ongholics           The Last Stop is the First          W1 Couple One-Shots
> 
> Add me on twitter and cc ^^ Please don't be shy, we can talk about anything~
> 
> Nuguseyo? Saranghaeyo~
> 
> <3 Raina


	10. Never-ending Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later in the future, Seongwoo is working as a professional dancer and Daniel has started going to college to become a counselor. They are happy and satisfied with their lives and their changing bodies/personalities, even though it means their time together has been cut in half. Seongwoo helps Daniel with his homework and they share in intimacy after a long time of mutual, agreed on celibacy.

"Hey baby. How was class?"

Seongwoo came home from a music video recording a bit early and his pleasantly surprised boyfriend greeted him at the door with a hug and kiss like the well-behaved, sweet puppy that he instinctively was. Almond shaped, warm, expressive eyes, handsome, charismatic features, platinum blonde tussled hair, reebok trainers, and dimpled, bunny toothed smile included.

"Hmm, it was a little bit boring today and I've got a ton of homework."

Seongwoo didn't make a move to slip out of his arms, though his backpack was heavy and he wanted to put it down because his legs were sore after hours of dancing with how his stamina was still lacking from years of a desk job and being out of practice. It felt too nice to be in his mate’s arms after grueling schedules and so many hours away from home already this week. Daniel also made no move to release him. The grip of his embrace was firm, unbreakable, and all-consuming as usual.

Daniel tended to latch on when they were at home nowadays since it wasn't often before they passed out or left the house and he missed Seongwoo terribly. When Seongwoo wasn't totally busy so he had some time to properly think of something other than the task at hand, he felt similar. Which was why he didn't mind the clinginess despite it being hot because of the shifter’s unnatural amount of body heat and making getting around the house a bit more inconvenient.

They kept on kissing longer and longer as if they couldn't get enough of each other and were making up for all the hours they couldn't express their undying, intense affection for each other. Their conversation eventually continued as whispers passed between brushing smooth lips tasting of cherry smackers, the lip balm they both used.

"I will help with your homework. Did you fall asleep this time?"

"You don't have to baby. You must be tired. And I didn't, so praise me please," Daniel spoke proudly.

"But I want to, baby. I like schoolwork and then we can have more time to be together if we get it over with quickly. You have been a good boy."

Seongwoo scratched behind his ears.

"Just as promised, I will give you a reward."

Daniel's white, fluffy ears and tail popped out in his excitement, wagging and twitching. Daniel clearly liked the sound of that. Do I get goodies today omg yes it's been so long I'm so excited now I can hardly contain myself what do I do, Seongwoo chuckled as he read the man's thoughts that were on the naughty side. Good because that was exactly the kind of reward he had intended.

Since Daniel had decided to go to college to study psychology in order to be a shifter counselor to help struggling souls stuck in the human world but not able to adapt well just as he had been and Seongwoo got officially accepted into a company as a backup dancer and professional choreographer six months ago, they were often too busy even at home or too tired mentally and physically to have proper intimacy. Additionally, Daniel wasn’t able to swing by the studio like he used to because it clashed with his class hours and Seongwoo didn’t want to get fired. They were also concerned because Daniel was no longer able to fully transform into his massive, beautiful samoyed form so they had been cutting back less he lose all his powers faster than they had intended.

 Daniel said he was okay with it but Seongwoo had caught him crying while looking at pictures of them and his buddies together in shifter form on the fridge. He could read his deepest thoughts and messy, conflicted, uneasy emotions. Daniel missed his form and he was scared of losing his abilities and not being special anymore. Part of it was that it was all he had ever known so it would make him feel lost to be a human physically. Another part was that he somehow felt that Seongwoo would lose interest in him after he lost his ears and tail.

It was true that Seongwoo adored them and was attracted to them but Daniel looking forever like a human and even if they lost their bond powers, he wouldn't feel any differently about Daniel than he did now he was sure and constantly reassured him. Seongwoo was in love with the man for who he was inside and out head over heels beyond comprehension or control. He was in too deep in the pits to ever expect to come out again and he didn't want to. Loving Daniel and being together with him had been the best thing that had ever happened to him and the reason for every improved change in his life and his more agreeable personality.

Seongwoo looked at his fluffy, white ears and tail fondly as he fondled them gently. He could easily read that it was a mix of pleasure and torture as he turned the puppy on immensely, his buried desire from the past two weeks of celibacy coming forward with a frightening vengeance.

"Really? Can we go now? Or you want to do some homework first?"

Seongwoo took a moment to judge his condition. He wasn't that tired and he was also feeling turned on and impatient now, his mind picturing all the things he wanted the alpha to do to him while he still had his powers, things that they hadn't done in a while because Daniel had only been giving him romantic, human style intimacy.

"I don't think I can wait either. Let's head to bed."

 

 

The couple were rolling around in the bed, naked bodies hot, puppy tail flying and ears flickering, hands caressing and groping, limbs tangled and tensed everywhere, tongues and lips enthusiastically sliding, licking, stroking, smacking, sucking as if there was no tomorrow. They were completely drunk on consuming and getting refamiliarized with every bit of each other, fully focused on the sensations made two times more intense through their bond.

"Niel...I love you..."

Seongwoo gasped and latched on to his tail as Daniel crushed him in his arms nearly with his super human strength and grazed his teeth from his collar to his nipples leaving an angry red mark on his pale flesh.

"I love you more, baby. I’ve really missed this, especially your pretty voice. Now, louder..."

He commanded in a lustful, rough tone with a growl before sinking his teeth into Seongwoo's pert brown nipple. Seongwoo cried out with a curse word, jerked and arched his back until he nearly folded in half like a portable chair.

"Holy fuck that's good..." He moaned wantonly.

Daniel sucked hard and grazed his teeth along the most sensitive edge. Seongwoo felt so good he nearly came but he didn't want to stop so early. He wanted to continue this foreplay session for the rest of the night and just skip doing any homework or sleeping. He had missed this intimacy terribly now that he had a taste of it again and recalled how amazing they were together. Daniel he read was feeling the same. He wanted more and he was just barely able to control his beast side. Seongwoo wanted what he wanted and finally voiced it, despite that it was something so intense he might have a hard time even walking tomorrow and would have to wear long sleeves.

"Baby, would you mark me please? I want to feel your alpha side tonight..." He whispered while tapping on the other’s broad, muscular shoulder.

The tension released under his hands as Daniel looked up and paused, a hesitant expression on his handsome, flushed, and sweaty face.

"Are you sure?"

Daniel was concerned about hurting Seongwoo and making it hard for him to dance or worse. Daniel was always scared of fully releasing his inner instincts because of his strength and Seongwoo's fragile build. He wasn't as fragile as Daniel thought though. He could easily take a bit of beating or bruising here and there. Especially when it felt so sinfully good.

Seongwoo kissed him sweetly, then moved on to all fours, presenting his backside in a submissive fashion like a female dog would do, looking over enticingly. Daniel looked like he was about to go crazy with want as he stared at him, his cock straining as if saluting him and pre-cum dripping onto the sheets.

"I will be okay. So don't hold back. Let the beast out on me just this once, hmm?" Seongwoo hummed with a soft smile.

There was a long pause and silence between them. Daniel seemed to be fighting with himself still though Seongwoo had said not to. Then he pounced as if he were a wolf attacking prey, growling with his teeth bared and a fierce, possessive look in his pretty almond eyes.

"You're mine Seongwoo. All mine."

Seongeoo yelped as Daniel plunged his fingers into his hole, clawed his thigh and bit his butt cheek. "Yes, I'm yours..."

Daniel continued to mutter possessive, loving words and compliment his beauty as he bit, sucked, and clawed him all over, wiping his now pungent smelling musky sweat over his entire backside from shoulders to toes. Until he was marked as the shifter’s possession from every inch, covered in embarrassing, stinging marks. Seongwoo was overwhelmed with sensations from touch smell and the bond.

He felt immensely loved, wanted, cared for and owned. How much he had missed this. It was special because only a shifter like Daniel could allow him the incredible experience and take him to a whole nother dimension of pleasure. He wouldn't have known about this without having dated a shifter.

"Oh, thank God I fell in love with you at first sight...I can’t believe I was missing out on this all my life…"

Daniel chuckled as he kissed up his spine and removed his fingers, putting the tip of his leaking cock at his stretched out welcoming entrance. Seongwoo pressed his body back, trying to get as close as possible. He was desperate for contact with the alpha who was to his annoyance now moving slow and careful. Marking always made him extremely clingy and desperate and insatiable. If Daniel wanted to take him seven times in one night after this intense foreplay, he would be ready and willing, his body finding some inner well of strength he hadn't known he possessed his entire life. It was like Daniel and sex became super powerful catnip to him afterwards.

"I feel the same. Though I will always love you more. If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do. An alpha without his long-term mate is as good as a ghost ..."

Seongwoo glared and smacked his leg, scolding him for choosing to say sappy, depressing things at this passionate very crucial time. "Hurry up and fuck me. Hard."

Daniel bit his shoulder and thrust deep inside him, making Seongwoo nearly collapse and clutch on the sheets, his gasp at the pain and turning into a pleasure mewls as the seconds moved on.

"You might regret that, pussy cat. No whining to me about your butt hurting this time."

Seongwoo shivered in anticipation. He couldn't wait to meet the beast in its full form. He had no intentions of complaining. This was what he wanted. Insanely, with his entire being. He needed alpha Daniel to take him all the way around the moon and back tonight.

"I won't. As long as you don't tease me about it. Then I swear I won't talk to you for a week."

Daniel laughed, making the cock inside Seongwoo shake and brush up on his prostate. Seongwoo groaned, bit the pillow, and rocked back into him desperately.

"Niellie don't ...." He murmured, lust thickened voice muffled in the sheets mostly, sounding oddly like a kitten.

"Sorry, just the idea of you even being able to stay quiet around me even one day is freaking hilarious, baby." 

Seongwoo released the sheets to pout though Daniel could more sense it than see it with their positioning. "There you go teasing me again. Your favorite hobby. Enough, especially not now," he huffed in a haughty, annoyed fashion.

Daniel thought his reactions were incredibly cute so he usually couldn't help teasing him once a day as long as they both weren't too tired or having a bad day. He did have his own sense of decency and he loved the human after all so he wouldn’t tease in those conditions.

"Enough and just get the show on?" he quipped.

 "Exactly. Move that fluffy tush of yours. I can't take it much longer."

"Love when you're sassy and fiery and needy, hmm..." Daniel murmured in a husky, deep tone of appreciation.

Seongwoo countered sassily, "Hmm, I love when you stop talking and do other things with that delicious mouth before I put my dick in it and put it to proper use."

"Oh, promise?"

Daniel laughed as Seongwoo smacked him full force this time, clearly irritated and about to start fuming. “You’re so sassy tonight. I love it.”

"Dammit Kang Daniel." Seongwoo’s tone was now on the verge of sheer murderous.

"You are just dying there, aren't you? For once it's you rather than me. I'm loving this."

Seongwoo sighed dramatically, a remblance of his acting days. "I would rather you be loving me. Seems like you must hate me know. Well I guess that's as long as we last..." 

Daniel replied in a light, mocking fashion, "Oh, shush now, my pretty, sexy, adorable Ongcheongie. I'm going, I'm going."

Daniel held his hips and pushed his head and shoulders back to the pillow so his body formed a check mark. Then he focused on what alphas did best. Taking the omega with selfish fervor as hard, fast, and passionate as he could go. Usually they were quite noisy during sex to encourage, excite, and comfort the other through the process. This time, they merely relied on the bond, both lost in the sensations they were experiencing for the first time in weeks. The only sounds they made were primitive and primal. Daniel panted, growled, and grunted as his hips slammed into Seongwoo's backside he forced to totally still, watching Seongwoo. His baby’s graceful, pale, naturally and impossibly slim body. His beautiful face with long-lashed eyes closed, nose scrunched, and kitten lips parted and panting harshly, muffled moans and soft fractions of screams slipping out accidentally.

Seongwoo was trying to be quiet in case their neighbors were home and in the next room but he couldn't be completely because it felt too deliciously painfully pleasant. Daniel had never been so forceful with him. Their love making never so intense and straight to the point. Because Daniel wasn't trying to be sweet and gentle or treating him like he was made of glass at all. He wasn't thinking of how his fragile smaller hyung might get bruised or incredibly sore or too exhausted. Even as his body was torn and bruised and stretched to its limit and his legs and fingers went tingly and then numb, Seongwoo didn't ever want to stop even for a moment. He was thrilled he had thought of this and Daniel actually gave him what he asked for.

Daniel sank his fingers deeper in his hips, thrusting short and wild, grunting harshly as his climax came close to a peak. Seongwoo's overworked jelly dancer legs gave out under the pressure and strain with a groan. Daniel didn't stop. He bit Seongwoo's neck, grunting and growling noisily as he pounded into the motionless human stuck under him. Seongwoo cried out at the searing pain from being bit and torn and the intense pleasure of his prostate being violently hit then, his face buried in the pillow he was clutching for dear life.

Daniel tensed and paused suddenly, licking at the wound with care on his neck which sprouted red teeth marks. Seongwoo groaned and blinked at the ceiling as Daniel flipped him over and kissed down his chest without a moments rest time, clearly on a mission to get Seongwoo to the peak of pleasure as well.

"Ah...yes please..." He panted and nearly shouted as Daniel's mouth soon sank over his near to the edge cock. In mere seconds, he was bursting--seeing stars, tingles flying all over his body--into Daniel's skillful, hot, sucking mouth. 

Daniel watched him through hooded, dark, affectionate eyes. Seongwoo flushed and covered half his face with shame at the lewd sounds he couldn't help coming out of his mouth as he came. Mixed with the sight of Daniel feasting on his sensitive body and the slurping sounds it was too erotic to handle.

 

 

"You're way too good at that now..." he murmured, caressing his mate's wet, blonde hair as he swallowed the last bit of Ong milk.

Daniel kissed him all over with loving, gentle eyes, then moved up on the bed to cuddle him. "I learned from you. You are the best at those."

Seongwoo would admit that normally since he wasn’t the humble type but he was feeling shy now. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's tapered, heavily contoured waist and buried his scarlet, glistening face in his neck. Daniel caressed the back of his head and kissed his forehead.

"Love you, baby."

"Hmm, love you too."

"I missed you today."

"Just today? Well, I always miss you."

"No, you don't. Your work is too much fun. You get to work with famous people and be on TV. No way you could miss me."

"Do too," Seongwoo argued childishly in response to Daniel's doubt.

Daniel's smile was gorgeous, playful, and loving. "Okay let's say that's true. I still miss you way more."

Seongwoo was too tired to argue more. Surely they loved and missed each other the same. There was no work task or celeb opportunity even combined that would make him happier than Daniel did on an hourly basis.

"All that matters is we are still happy even though the time we have together gets halved. And I am. Immensely so."

"So am I, Seongwoo. This Ongcheongie makes me happier than I have ever been."

Seongwoo pouted and then nipped his shoulder. "Stop calling me that. I mean it this time. You won’t like me when I’m really angry." He glared at him and fake hissed.

"Oh, such a scary putty tat~" Daniel teased, copying a cute line from a cartoon he’d seen.

 Seongwoo used to be scary when he got angry when they first started dating. Now he wasn't at all. He was just like a kitten hissing at a stranger, too cute to be scary. He hardly got angry. Daniel hardly did anything incorrect to make him so. Even if by some odd chance Seongwoo did get angry, he instantly knew the deeper reason why which was related to love or insecurity. He had recipes memorized for just how to make it up to him in each separate case. He could now literally cook dishes that would change Seongwoo's mood and get him almost instantly forgiven. In his free time now he wasn’t doing part time jobs, he had taken up some hobbies, dancing and cooking being some of them. Going through Seongwoo's stomach or appealing with gifts was a direct road to his heart that he was not ashamed to take advantage of regularly.

 

 

Seongwoo hissed as he sat on the floor between the coffee table and sofa where Daniel had been doing his homework. Daniel sat next to him, watching him with an amused, expectant grin. He knew Seongwoo's ass must hurt but Seongwoo was determined not to give him reason to further tease him and break his promise by complaining. They had only done what he wanted and he had refused Daniel's kind chance of getting out of it, having had warned him honestly. Seongwoo pulled off his best poker face, clearing his throat and putting on his large, golden rimmed, circular reading glasses.

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle, thinking his hyung was cute and just like a stubborn child but a nerdy one. This look was cute enough for him to be about to take him back in the bedroom for a sweeter session in several moments. Seongwoo sharply looked at him and pushed up the bridge of his glasses, reading his mind with easy.

"No. I'm much too tired and we have work to do...Now let's see what your assignment is..."

Seongwoo was all business from there. Daniel merely watched him work and think aloud with a dorky smile, thinking of how handsome he was when he got focused, how soft and seductive his voice was, and how being smart was quite attractive.

Seongwoo was only bluffing about his natural genius though. He had never been good at school, even when he tried his absolute best. He answered the questions by cheating from the book, copying down full sentences as answers, not even sure if they were right. Daniel oohed, awed, and clapped like his fanboy at everything he did on that assignment.

"Oh, my nerdy baby is a lifesaver. Thank you. I promise I won't tease you again."

Seongwoo scoffed as Daniel affectionately gave him a massage. He had kept distracting Seongwoo unintentionally by being touchy feely. Seongwoo was used to it so he didn't bother to stop him or push him off. They were both usually like that at home especially after sex.

"Save it. I heavily doubt that will ever happen. Even for a week it would be a miracle. Can’t ever fully take the choding out of Kang, I’ve adapted to that knowledge. What's next to do?"

The next thing Seongwoo tackled on Daniel's to do list was algebra. It should have been a piece of cake considering his previous job was heavily math related but to his humiliation he had forgotten how to do the formulas properly towards the end. They checked the answers in the back and it turned out he was mostly wrong.

In the end, they went back to the book to learn how to do it properly and teach themselves, making it into a fun competition. Daniel was quicker at understanding and better at solving the problems than him. Though they were both still wrong more than fifty percent of the time. Daniel was proud of himself and found Seongwoo’s shock and frustration amusing.

Seongwoo laid back on the couch and wiped his sweaty brow, feeling exhausted and stressed. College math was a lot harder than he recalled. Daniel hugged him and snuggled him to his chest to the point it was difficult for the human to breathe.

"I still love you."

"What do you mean still?" Seongwoo asked with an edge and short laugh, bopping the shifter’s blonde, earless head. “You jerk…”

Daniel squeezed around his waist and kissed his hoodie. "Even though you're stupid. Not trying to be a jerk, that’s just a fact as I see it now."

"I am not!" Seongwoo insisted totally offended. "I just got slightly confused since it's been years. Algebra is harder now too. They must have changed up the formulas for your generation."

Daniel chuckled and rolled his eyes. There was Seongwoo’s infamous bluffing followed by the most ridiculous excuses when he got proven wrong. "We're a year apart hyung, not decades. It won't change that fast and definitely not drastically. Even a shifter knows that much. Stop making excuses because you’re embarrassed, Ongcheongie."

"Oh my God, don't call me that. I hate that!" Seongwoo poked his boyfriend on the head as he whined.

"Why not? It suits you though and it's cute," Daniel insisted. Then he repeated the word until Seongwoo got so upset he refused to talk or even look at him.

"Eh~ Just look at this pouty pussy cat. You're really upset, huh? Why are you the cutest thing on Earth, I swear. I must have saved a country in a past life in order to be with you."

 Daniel laughed and then started doing things to try and cheer him up or at least get him to look his way and say something even if it was a snap.

 He tickled his sides, chomped on his sensitive ears, kissed his special freckles, hit his butt and legs with a squeaky toy, and offered him some m and ms. The chocolate eventually got the dancer to murmur thanks and look his way. Daniel took a handful and hand fed them to him one by one, kissing his cheek and making him flush deeper and his kitten lips curve up a fraction each time. Seongwoo had quite the sweet tooth and it was hard for him being on a diet in order to be lighter on his feet and more graceful when dancing. Of course, there was the proof that the easiest way to get through to him was his stomach and being cute.

"Are you better now?"

Seongwoo was silent, blankly staring at the TV.

"Still angry?" Daniel cocked his head and flicked his fluffy ears, trying to appear as cute as possible just in case he hadn’t been forgiven fully.

Seongwoo shook his head.

"Want to do some more work?" Daniel suggested with a light tone, hoping that Seongwoo wasn’t broken. He regretted having gone so hard on him and then teasing him rather mercilessly.

Seongwoo shook his head and pushed the books away with a look of distaste. Daniel stayed quiet for a moment, delving deep into their bond that was still present as ever, not weakening despite losing some of his abilities. Sometimes he had to do that because Seongwoo wasn’t the most vocally expressive about his feelings and thoughts. Seongwoo always called it cheating. Luckily, he didn’t sense anything but that he was bored, tired, and sick of schoolwork.

"That leaves us only one option."

Seongwoo turned to him with wariness yet slight excitement as Daniel felt up under his shirt. Daniel moved in to kiss him and stopped just as Seongwoo closed his eyes, whispering against his thin, supple lips, "We should brush our teeth since it's important."

"Yah! I told you to drop that toothbrush stuff already! Where is the end to your teasing seriously?! I’m getting older by the day here thanks to you."

Seongwoo smacked his arm and opened his eyes which were fiery and embarrassed at being left wanting. Daniel laughed as he pressed their lips together, smacking the other’s playfully several times. Seongwoo eventually reluctantly kissed him back. Then, Daniel was licking all over his lips because it tasted of chocolate.  Seongwoo was straddling his lap at some point later and they were making out and grinding.

Daniel was surprised at their stamina. Even with their jobs, chores, responsibilities, and them aging, they never seemed to be too tired for the act once they allowed themselves to get started. He decided he wanted to take advantage of the mood they were in tonight, not knowing when they would next be able to be like this with a decent chunk of time. Daniel easily stood up with the tall man wrapped around him like a koala, carrying him to the bathroom. "After brushing our teeth, then we can go alpha vs omega round two."

Seongwoo hugged him and giggled into his neck. The bond surrounded them with warmth and love like honey colored, sunflower scented light blanketing them snuggly.

"Only if you promise not to tease this time."

"Cannot promise that. You're too teasable, baby. I can’t help it."

"Ugh I never get a break with this Kang choding. What did I ever do to deserve this treatment?" Seongwoo groaned in fake distress.

Daniel playfully swatted his pert little bottom and kissed his temple before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Just admit younger guys are more fun and you enjoy the flirting. I know what you're really thinking."

"And stop reading my mind all the time or at least pretend you aren't! It’s cheating!"

“And I told you that I disagreed with that.”

“Well, I disagree with your disagreement! it's completely unfair!”

"Really? In what way? You can read me like an open book just as clearly..."

The door shut as one laughed while the other complained noisily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this chapter was inspired by how Daniel loves teasing Seongwoo and Seongwoo's cute, irritated reactions to it. I just can't get enough of that version of the Ongniel dynamic. It's so cute and comical. Sometimes Dan really gets out of hand though, doesn't he? Poor Ongcheongie being the brunt of Kang Choding's cruel teasing. I wasn't going to add smut to this chapter but somehow it ended up that way. Man I'm really spoiling you guys huh? This story wasn't supposed to be so smut-tastic but oh well. Can't really stop my fingers once they get going. Surely you're not complaining there's too much smut? If you don't like it, you can always skip after all...
> 
> Poor Dan has lost his ability to turn into a full puppy. Just like in Pawprints, the consequence of mating with a human frequently is that slowly the shifter's abilities will disappear. At least Daniel is handling it well. He has matured a lot through this story. He's even in college and thinking of a future career and cooking for his boyfriend and doing the chores at home. He has accepted and even enjoys being in his human body and doing things the human way. He's hardly dog like at all now. Seongwoo has really changed a lot too and he's as happy as can be doing what he loves and having an amazing boyfriend to come home to who takes care of him so well. The couple is going on through their lives and become very mature, considerate, responsible adults with plans and goals and they are happy every single day, even if they miss each other or get tired/stressed a bit. And that's what I call character development lol.
> 
> There's only going to be a couple more chapters left I think. Hope that you have been enjoying so far. I got an update up much faster than previously, right? haha. *pats self on back. Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought~ Follow me on twitter and cc and maybe check out my other stories as well? Much appreciated. Annyung~
> 
> <3 Raina


	11. Seongwoo's Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month after Daniel officially moves in with Seongwoo, things are rough for the human. Daniel has lived so long by himself doing whatever he wants that he's not adjusted to Seongwoo's living style. Seongwoo doesn't want to cause a fight, so he just spends his mornings and evening picking up after Daniel and taking care of all the chores, biting his tongue and attempting to hold on to his patience. His last string gets snapped when he steps on a nerf gun and discovers that Daniel continues to throw his socks and underwear everywhere around the house instead of the proper bin he's even marked and reminded him of a hundred times. He wakes up Daniel and they have a cute couple fight. Good thing that Daniel thinks Seongwoo is more cute than angry when scary, plus he's a caring boyfriend willing to do anything to keep his mate happy.

It had been about one month since Daniel had permanently moved into Seongwoo’s apartment. Seongwoo was still working at his dead-end job at the time and he was at home often. Daniel was only working part-time back then. Although they had been living together off and on for months, it was a whole different story once it was official somehow.

For one, Daniel came with a lot of baggage he hadn’t considered, mostly physical. The mess thatthe human had once upon a time long ago seen in his room was transferred to his entire place, especially in his bedroom. Seongwoo was a person that disliked clutter as it made his mind chaotic which brought him unnecessary stress. He held it in for a month, cleaning up silently while inwardly muttering complaints and curses because he didn’t want to nag Daniel and disturb their harmony. Besides the mess popping up like a ribbon pulled out of a hat in a magic show that just never ended and that Seongwoo was doing 90% of the housework, they were extremely happy.

“One more day, you can hold your temper just one more day, Ong. Remember, he is just a literal puppy who has always lived like this. You agreed to be more flexible so that he can be comfortable. A bit of a mess is no big deal. Lots of people live like this. It’s better if you do the chores too, remember? He might get hurt or break something…”

This was his mantra every morning as he got ready for work and looked at the clutter or tripped over something Daniel left laying around, nearly falling on his face. He did the laundry and dishes, took the garbage and recycling out, cooked breakfast and left a plate in the fridge. Then he would get himself impeccably washed, styled, and dressed in a crisp suit and neck-tie, his hair neatly combed and gelled.

The entire time, Daniel would be passed out in their bed. He could put a giant speaker next to his head and blare rock music and the shifter was unlikely to wake up. It was an astounding talent, if you thought of it positively. Seongwoo these days was thinking of it more as an annoyance that made his eyebrow twitch continuously.

“Just once, how nice it would be if he were to wake up and volunteer to help me out with the chores. It’s like he doesn’t realize I’m the one doing this. He just thinks some fairy comes in and magics it all done, I guess.”

Seongwoo considered it the fault of his mother and housemates. They hadn’t been harsh or strict on him. They had either pitied him or pampered him, taking most of the chores on themselves and figuring he was okay as long as he was eating properly and not getting into trouble. He had not been properly nagged.

Seongwoo was considering the idea of possibly making a weekly duties chart like he had had when he was younger with his sister and parents. The house had been kept clean, it was an organized system they changed every month so that no-one got stuck with some chore they truly hated permanently, and they had also gotten rewards. He could give Daniel rewards for doing his share, whatever the shifter wanted at any expense.

He might finally let Daniel go skydiving with proper professional guidance. He might let him have two packs of jellies per week. He might take him to the beach though he disliked the sand and salty wind. He might buy him a proper video camera and star in his home-made videos on occasion. He might play on the play station every here and there.

 

 

“Ouch! Dammit! What’s that?”

Seongwoo was walking towards the kitchen in the dark around 6 am when he stubbed his toe on something hard and plastic. He grabbed his aching foot, cursing and grumbling as he hopped to where the light switch was. He glared down the hallway. The culprit was a plastic nerf gun, the neon orange foam bullets discarded on the floor. On the wall was a piece of paper on which Daniel had drawn a circular target with various points.

“So he was playing soldier again last night. That’s what the thumping noise was. Ah, Niel, what to do with this choding…” he sighed as he picked them up, keeping the weight off his injured foot.

He collected the bullets and put them back in the gun. He was taking them into the room when he got a strong urge to shoot it at the man laying unblanketed, sprawled like a starfish over his bed, eyes covered with a dog mask, silvery hair in disarray, pajama shirt rolled up to his chin revealing his tummy.

“Aigoo, I could just…” Seongwoo growled, clutching the gun and pointing at the shifter’s foot, one finger twitching over the trigger.

He just barely stopped himself from shooting his childish, irresponsible boyfriend who was the cause for many scratches and bruises on his once perfect, flawless, milky skin over the weeks. Seongwoo figured he would regret sinking down to the other’s level. He prided himself on being mature, understanding, forgiving and above most mischief. He hadn’t ever even liked playing games, making bets, or partying.

“You lose if you’re the one that loses your temper and follows the same behavior, Seongwoo. Don’t even go there. You’re better than that,” he told himself in a calming tone.

He put the toy in Daniel’s ‘toy box’. He had taken a slightly broken green laundry bin that he had no intentions of using anymore after he had once cut his finger on a piece of plastic sticking out and drew a puppy face on it. Inside were all kinds of things for the shifter to play with on his own accord when he grew bored, puppy form or human form. There were squeaky toys, a rope, various balls, a nerf gun, a water gun, model kits, puzzles, board games, Legos, a game boy with a case of games, virtual reality glasses you could connect your phone to, and a basketball hoop you could hang on the door. Looking at it, you would think he was raising a grade school boy rather than it being his adult boyfriend’s stuff.

Seongwoo kicked the laundry bin in offense while snarling at it, his temper rising past the previous line he had managed to stop it at.

“How did my life come to this? I know other shifters aren’t like this. Is it a dog shifter thing? Do they age ten or fifteen years slower than others? I should have met a stray cat shifter then. I bet they mature faster than humans and are loads more mature and reliable. I would be the one getting pampered and being lazy then, I suppose…”

He looked over at Daniel who had rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow that he apparently thought was Seongwoo. The shifter liked to cuddle with him often in his sleep. His super human amount of body heat had caused the human to wake up, feeling like he was in a sauna over an hour and suffocating.

“Don’t you dare be cute right now, stupid pup.”

His eyes drifted to Daniel’s feet and he thought about how the shifter was running out of clean socks. One week, he had repeatedly noticed that Daniel had many socks with holes in them that were clearly worn out and ancient. After throwing them out, there weren’t many pairs left and Seongwoo had completely forgot to go shopping for them. He looked in their top dresser drawer, seeing only two clean pairs were left.

“Better do socks and underwear. The trick is finding them all. It’s like a trainer searching for wild pokemon in the high grasses. He just tosses them on a whim anywhere and everywhere,” the human grumbled with irritation.

 

 

Seongwoo limped around the apartment, collecting miscellaneous boxers and socks and putting them in the white laundry bin where he usually put his that was marked ‘socks/undies’ for the shifter who just ignored them. There were some in the most random of places, such as behind the fridge and under the sofa and on the kitchen table.

“How did he even manage…?”

Seongwoo had spotted a sock on the ceiling fan and let out an exasperated sigh and chuckle. He could almost clap at the impressive feat if he wasn’t irritated to the max with the summer heat, his lack of sleep, and how his patience with the shifter’s antics was barely balancing warily on a tight-rope just then. He used a chair to climb up and grab it and tossed it onto the pile, judging the amount. It seemed suspiciously like less than normal.

“What did he do with the rest of these little fuckers?” he pondered, chewing on his lip as he felt like the heat in his body was coming out of his ears like a tea kettle.

He combed through the entire place and couldn’t find anymore.

“No, he couldn’t possibly…After all the times I’ve reminded him that it’s the WHITE one, for crying out loud…”

Sure enough, the rest of the underwear and socks he found in the blue bin marked shirts and the red bin marked jeans/pants. When he saw that, he threw down the bin on top of the dresser, seeing everything in crimson. His thinning patience had finally snapped. Daniel had never seen Seongwoo this angry. In fact, no one ever had.

He stomped to the door and turned on the lights. Then he stomped towards the bed with the shifting blonde, hands on his waist and glaring at him murderously. He took a pillow and hit the shifter with it repeatedly until he jumped up, fully awake.

“Kang Daniel! Wake up! Right Now!”

“I’m up, I’m up! Why, why, why? What’s up?” Daniel asked, pulling down the mask to his neck and rubbing his eyes with a look of confusion and then concern when he saw Seongwoo’s red, furious face.

“You look upset…”

Seongwoo scoffed and threw the pillow into his face. Daniel caught it, putting it down on the bed, watching him with surprise. This version of Seongwoo was a first and since he couldn’t predict how he was going to act next, he couldn’t respond right away.

“I look UPSET? UPSET, you say and think. No, Daniel, I’m not just upset. Don’t you know this expression? This is what FURIOUS looks like!”

The shifter cocked his head as Seongwoo pointed to his face. He then mimicked holding a steering wheel. “You mean like Fast and Furious?”

“Yes, like that! I mean, no not really. Ugh! It means I am angry beyond belief at you!”

Seongwoo jabbed a finger into his chest. Daniel reached for it, gently taking his shaking hand in his two warm, smooth ones. He attempted an innocent smile.

“Why? What did I do? Whatever it is, I’m sorry and I didn’t mean it. You know how much I love you, hyung…”

Seongwoo melted inside and was just about to give in to his cute, sweet tricks. Daniel had a face that he could just never stay angry at for long. That had managed to keep the shifter safe from his building wrath much of the time that they have been dating. However, it was not going to happen today. Seongwoo was going to get him to change because if he didn’t he was going to go crazy and possibly toss the puppy out on the doorstep at this rate.

A little bit of tough love was going to be good for the shifter, in the end. He would finally start acting like an adult should and his personality would be all the better because he would know something about responsibility and its various rewards.

“Kang Daniel, I swear to god! I can’t live like this anymore! You don’t do anything around the house and I have a hard time keeping up, following you around as you make a mess. I hurt my toe stepping on your gun you didn’t clean up last night. And I’ve wasted twenty minutes of my morning routine looking all over for your socks and underwear. I told you a ton of times that they go in the white bin right after you take them off. You just throw them wherever you feel like. Now I won’t be able to make us breakfast or I’m going to end up being late, which I will surely pay for by having to do overtime. Why can’t you do anything I ask of you like an adult? Why do I have to ask in the first place?”

 

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Where is this all coming from all of a sudden, baby? Calm down before your veins burst…”

Daniel hugged the human as he shouted and gestured wildly, his whole body shaking and flushed, bursting into angry, frustrated tears. Daniel shushed him and gave him light massages and rubs. Seongwoo still couldn’t calm down. He didn’t want Daniel to touch him because that would make him weak. Daniel knew that and it was what he intended so he didn’t let the human go, using his inhuman strength.

“I know it’s out of the blue but seriously, Niel. I have been holding in my anger about this for a long time. I didn’t want us to fight. I have been trying to be lenient and understanding but I just can’t anymore. My patience is worn out. I’m sorry, but I just…I just can’t live like this anymore. Honestly. If we keep on going, I’m scared I’m going to break up with you after a huge fight…” he sobbed, pulling at the man’s arms around his chest helplessly.

Daniel hummed pleasantly while kissing his neck and rubbing his tense shoulders. “I don’t want that to happen. Breaking up is an NG bigtime. Tell me all the issues you have with our living situation. I will fix it, baby. Communication is the key in a relationship, that’s what I learned from a movie. You shouldn’t have bottled up what you are upset about. It’s okay if you shout at me and hit me a bit. I can take it. Just let me know what has you this angry. Hmm?”

Seongwoo turned around and hit him on his chest as he sobbed out all of his grievances. Daniel listened silently with a soft smile, brushing his hair and rubbing his back, taking the hits and shouting on his sensitive ears as if they were nothing.

“I do all the chores around here. You just sleep. You never wake up to help me. You make the house a mess. You never put your toys back in the bin or your clothes in the proper laundry bin so I end up stepping on them. You leave the air conditioner and lights on all night so our electricity bill has skyrocketed. You spill stuff on the counter and just leave it there. Your hair is always everywhere. I have to use my morning to do all the dishes, cleaning, and laundry. I’m tired and stressed after work so I just want to rest with a book or watch TV but I have to do more cooking and cleaning and tidying. You are home more often then me, so it would be nice if you could help me or at least tidy up after yourself. I have to tell you to do everything, you know. You don’t take care of yourself. To brush your teeth, to shower, to dry and comb your hair before going to bed….”

Seongwoo’s passionate speech went on for twenty more minutes as he sobbed a river down his face and onto their pajamas. Eventually, all the anger was sapped from his body and he slumped across Daniel’s chest, sniffling like a sick kitten.

 

 

“Feels better now that you got that out, huh?” Daniel murmured, scratching the back of his head and pecking his wet cheek with noisy smacking sounds.

“Why couldn’t you have read my mind and helped me out a bit before I turned into a volcano, huh?” Seongwoo grumbled into his soaked pajamas.

“Hmm, good point. I guess I was too focused on myself. Or I thought that pleasing you in bed would take all your stress and irritation away? I knew that you were more on edge these days but I didn’t want to invade your mind because you said you didn’t like that and didn’t want us to rely on it so much since someday those powers might be gone. Remember?”

“Ah, right. I’m stupid. It’s my fault, right…everything is my fault, I’m the bad guy here…” Seongwoo sniffled, speaking sarcastically, a spark of fury re-occurring deep in his stomach.

“No, no, no, baby. Don’t misunderstand please. This is totally and completely my fault. I know that. I was just expressing why I didn’t know about it. Honestly, if I knew that you were upset because of all that, I would have tried to fix my habits right away. Maybe it will take some time because I’ve always lived like this and others just dubbed me as a lost cause and left me alone with my mess. But I can change eventually. I will, I promise. I will change for you, Seongwoo. I don’t want to lose you. You mean the world to me. It physically hurts me to see you like this and know it’s from me. I’m sorry for hurting you by being careless and childish and unhelpful. Seriously.”

Seongwoo could read his thoughts and emotions clearly because he wasn’t trying to fight it nor did he have something more pressing on his mind he needed to focus on. Daniel was being sincere about changing and he felt terrible.

“Hmm, okay then. I know how you are feeling now and I believe that you don’t want me to explode like this again. I’m sorry for being such a drama queen so early in the morning. It really isn’t like me. I scared you, right? Hell, I scared myself. I had an out of body experience…”

Daniel chuckled, squeezing the other snugly and rocking him back and forth. He kissed him some more. Seongwoo laughed softly because it tickled. He hid his face because he was ashamed at how ugly he must be after a fretful night and a butt load of tears.

“Don’t worry. It only stung a bit. You’re such a weakling. A pretty one. You look even more beautiful after crying. How is that possible?”

“Don’t lie to me….” Seongwoo complained with some more sniffles and the first smile of the morning Daniel could sense but not see.

“You can read me like an open book, Seongwoo. You know that I’m not lying. I think you are so gorgeous right now that I’m actually stiff without you having done a thing…”

Seongwoo blushed and his body shivered in response to Daniel pressing their lower bodies flushed together, his hard member poking him in the stomach. “I don’t have time to help you with that, though you deserve it. I’m going to be so late to work as is. I still have to shower and do laundry and make breakfast…” he said with a sigh and a pout.

“I will take care of it. I can do some basic cooking without burning down the house, I promise. Laundry isn’t that hard from what I’ve seen. You just let me know the details and I’ll write it down and take care of it every week before I go to work in the afternoon. Showers well…if I’m helping you, we will never get out….”

They both chuckled softly. Seongwoo squeezed the shifter around his solid, broad back with affection. It was amazing how much lighter he felt after everything. Thankfully, they hadn’t fought and Daniel seemed willing to compromise and help him out with the chores.

I really should have just told him what I wanted and showed him straight away instead of assuming he couldn’t do it, Seongwoo thought. Sometimes he took it for granted that Daniel was intelligent. He might be able to transform into an animal but that didn’t necessarily mean that he had the brains and motor skills of one.

“Ah, so you were underestimating me again, weren’t you? Baby, I told you that there’s lots of things I can do even though I’m half dog, come on. I am not stupid or beyond help. You are much more the one with two left paws. Have some more confidence in me.”

Seongwoo sniffled more as he looked up at his teasing, loving boyfriend with a sweet smile. “I confess that I did underestimate you and keep you out of the loop again. I’m sorry. This whole situation is honestly my fault. I know now. I had no right to get that level of angry at you and cause a scene so early in the morning when you were peacefully asleep. Can you help me around the house though…really?”

“Sure, I can. Maybe I can’t do it up to your standards since you’re quite the perfectionist neat freak. But I can keep trying until I get close. Just let me know what you want and I will do my best. I promise. The last thing I ever want to do is upset the person I love the most in the world.”

Daniel wiped the rest of the yet to dry tears off his face and pulled him in for several sweet, emotionally intense kisses. Seongwoo stood up on his toes and gripped his pajama shirt as he melted inside and his mind went blank and his heart raced out of control.

“Hmm, I think I will call in sick today and just spend the whole morning with you…” he hummed, his face flushed and eyes hazy as lust and love took over his will.

Daniel smirked wickedly, keeping just a millimeter away from him playfully, his lowered, almond shaped, chocolate colored eyes flashing. “Why settle for just the morning when it can be the whole day, hmm? I will call in sick too and take a double shift some other day. Let’s mate and then take a nap and then the rest of the day we can make a plan for chores and you can show me how to do them properly.”

“Hmm, that sounds wonderful, but should I really…”

“Yes, you really should. For us, for yourself. You’ve been so stressed out baby and that’s been affecting our relationship too. We don’t enjoy our time together as much, you know. Let me make it up to you today. Let me pamper you and make you feel extra good. Let’s just have a lazy day in for just us. After chores, let’s go out for a date too. I think we both deserve it after all this work and emotional stress.”

“Hmm, you are so tempting…and delicious…who has good smelling morning breath honestly?” Seongwoo said in wonder as he nipped at Daniel’s lips he couldn’t seem to help kissing the entire time the shifter had been talking.

“I guess it’s a puppy shifter thing. Along with being terrible at cleaning up after ourselves.”

“And being a forever child.”

Daniel pouted in offense. “Hey, not forever. I’m working on it.”

Seongwoo teased with a quick eyeroll, “I somehow doubt that it’s going to change much overnight.”

“You haven’t even given me a chance. That’s no fair.”

 

 

They stopped kissing to hold hands and go into the kitchen to get breakfast. Usually Seongwoo didn’t consider cereal as a proper meal and disliked how much sugar was in it but today he thought it was perfect for their lazy mood. He got the box while Daniel went to get the milk and bowls. They worked as a team, which was a rarity because usually Daniel would sit by the side and watch as Seongwoo did everything.

Granted, he wanted to help sometimes but didn’t know how and Seongwoo never told him how he could. Daniel silently vowed that he would ask how he could help while at the same time Seongwoo who was of the same mind vowed that he would ask and instruct Daniel with things around the house instead of assuming the shifter already knew. It was sort of like they were dealing with a cultural difference at the same time as an age gap. They both needed to be mindful of that and make adjustments so that it wouldn’t become a larger problem, eating away a hole in their perfect relationship.

“Alright, I’ll give you a quiz that you should know the answer to. Socks go in which colored bin again?”

Daniel instantly froze, the milk carton pouring too much milk so Seongwoo had to shift his hand to make it stop before it spilled over the top of the bowl. Seongwoo watched him with an amused smirk.

“Er…the, er…red one?” Daniel guessed randomly with a hesitant, squeaky tone, then yelped as Seongwoo smacked his butt hard, right where he was sensitive. It came out exactly like a dog’s bark of surprise.

“The white one!”

“Right, right, the white one. I knew that. I was just testing you. You’re so smart baby, you passed on the first try,” Daniel joked with a playful grin, his ears turning read because he was embarrassed at showing how crud his memory was with this sort of thing.

Seongwoo grimaced in annoyance. “You liar! See, that just proves how you never listen to me. Ugh, I’m going to work. You are a hopeless cause and I think I might just cut off all your fur in frustration at this point if I try to teach you about chores.”

Seongwoo took his bowl of cereal and turned away with a huff, sculpted nose up in the air. He was just messing with Daniel. He wasn’t so petty that he was going to be angry about the socks still. He had actually known that Daniel would get the answer to that question wrong. It was his own private revenge and way of letting himself and his boyfriend know that he was alright now. The storm they had been weathering had passed and the forecast of the rest of the days of their life together was sure to be sunny and clear.

Daniel’s ears and tail popped out as he followed him with a puppy-like whine. “Seongwoo baby~ I promise I will listen better. Socks go in the white hamper, see I remember already. Don’t be angry and let’s spend the day together, pwease~”

Seongwoo giggled as the shifter chased him through the house, both of them filling their grumbling stomaches with spoonfuls of the sugary, rainbow colored substance. He’s so cute when he whines, I think I’ll leave him hanging for the day and see what extent he will go to in order to get on my good side.”

“Seongwoo-yah, come on baby~ I miss you. Since when were you this fast at running away? I’m sorry, I’ll be better, believe me. Just stop for a second and let me—ouch! Ah, sorry, I will pick that up too, I promise, don’t give that look hing~ I’m really sorry! Just slow down and I’ll give you a hug and make you feel good so you forget all about that. Hyung~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short fluffy chapter idea came to me and I wrote it out all today at a cafe while I was on a roll. I wanted to touch on the idea of how living with a dog shifter could be difficult at first. I know that I passed that point in the other chapters but I sort of wanted this flashback of troubles in paradise so you guys can see where they struggled and how much they have really grown to be a couple. Plus, you have to see Seongwoo angry, he's just so cute even when he's seriously angry. I'm sure we would all feel the same and you must have encountered this sort of situation. It happens with me and my hubby often. It's hard to change your living patterns while living together but it's necessary. Each person needs to adjust to be able to live comfortably together. A good relationship is one where compromises happen(so rumors go but I wouldn't know in the case of mine haha). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy, comical chapter and it made you recall that time Ong got upset because Daniel left a gun out and he stepped on it and hurt himself haha. Have a great summer~ The next chapter will be the final and I hope to have it up before the end of September. It's going to be long and sweet and go deeper into their future. 
> 
> Comments and upvotes and recommendations much appreciated! Especially these days when I feel like my writing must not be very good so I've been unmotivated to write much more until December...Thank you for reading up until here. Love you guys so much! *chu
> 
> <3 Raina


	12. Puppy Pawprint Perfect (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a secret but it's a very happy ending :) Yay for completing ONE story with no angst whatsoever to spurt character development haha. Thank you for reading this far. I love you and I will miss you <3 More in the notes at the bottom ^^

Seongwoo looked at the finely yet casually dressed CEO, simply blinking in his signature cat-like way for five minutes.

“N-Neh? Sorry sir, but could you repeat that one more time? I think I must have heard something wrong.”

The CEO of Fantagio chuckled, shaking his head. “Seongwoo, we have already repeated this comedy routine the last five minutes. I will put it simply. There is a big company that wants you, in New York, like I said. No joke. They will give you double what you are making with us. You will be choreographing for various American pop artists. All you have to do is send a link to what place you want them to buy for you. They will take care of the rest. You have to be there in a week. Think fast on this before the chance flies away.”

“But…okay, let’s say that was true that some huge director wants an amateur from an Asian country to be their main choreographer for some odd reason when they shouldn’t even have a way of knowing I exist. What about my family? What about my responsibilities, my accounts, all my belongings…”

The CEO shrugged. “It’s going to be a quick change of lifestyles. A headache to wrap up your affairs to be able to move in a week. Your belongings can easily be packed up and shipped by a international moving company that the Americans have agreed to refund you for. As for family, you will have to make sacrifices. It’s a great opportunity that lines up with your dream though. We can’t offer you even five years down the road what they are offering you. Plus, I understand that you love New York and have visited there before. I suggest you take the offer. Your family can always visit once or twice a year. And I’m sure the American artists will come here for tours and you can join them then.”

“But…my boyfriend…” Seongwoo bit his lip. He fidgeted with his hands, the idea of ever separating with Daniel made him uncomfortable to say the least.

Daniel could barely use a phone and a computer properly. How could he put him into a long-distance relationship where they would have to communicate only that way? Would Daniel be able to fly and see him often? He was a student now, so it wasn’t like he could afford the ticket. Maybe if they saved up, Daniel could stay with him on his school vacations. However, it would surely stress them both out and affect their performance.

He wasn’t sure about their bond as well. Would their bond break? Would their love fade? He absolutely hated the idea of that. Daniel was his and he was Daniel’s. He had spent a year thinking that way and he had absolutely no desire for it to ever change.

“Ah, you are dating someone, that’s right. That buff blonde guy who is always smiling and really cute and kind. Hmm, I would feel awful encouraging you to break such a sweet kid’s heart like that. You love him a lot?”

Seongwoo sniffled as tears started slipping out. The gracious CEO passed him some tissues. Seongwoo nodded as he dabbed the wetness off his cheeks glumly, still in a daze, shocked, and feeling a mix of dread and delight.

It was such an amazing opportunity he hated to pass up on a whim. It was his dream like many others to live abroad and he could even become a professional choreographer and make double the money, so him and Daniel would have less money troubles to worry about. At the same time, he wouldn’t want to take a risk on not having the shifter in his life. Daniel and their relationship was still his number one priority.

“I love him a ridiculously, insurmountable amount. More than there are stars in the sky. He’s like…my whole life. I can’t leave him here. I can’t risk losing him. I think…”

The CEO interjected with his hands up, “Wait! Don’t reject this opportunity so quickly, Seongwoo! I just got an idea. It’s a little bit crazy but…”

“What is it?” Seongwoo jumped forward, grabbing the desk, his pretty, round eyes lighting up effervescently like they held the moon inside. He was excited, desperate for a way out of his dilemma.

“It’s America, come on. You know how free the laws are and how, compared to our own, they judge much less. You could get married there even. Take him with you. You can live much more freely than here. Show off how much you love each other even.”

“Get…married…?”

Seongwoo sat back in the chair, utterly shocked like the CEO had just punched him. He had never thought of that, so he wasn’t sure if he wanted it. Would Daniel want that? Had Daniel ever wished that? Had Daniel ever felt frustrated and envious of women-male couples that could get married legally? Were shifters even allowed to get married to humans?

The more that he thought about it though, the more he started thinking the idea sounded rather nice. He already felt like they were married actually. He wanted to devote his whole life to Daniel only. He thought the shifter felt the same as well. It was because of and thanks to their bond. Their bond made them feel married.

If they went to America though, they could be legally bonded so then even if the bond was gone as Daniel’s shifter powers faded, they had some sense of security and proof they were together. A security blanket that would keep them happy when times were rough and stop them from possibly fighting and leaving each other easily like some other shifter-human couples did apparently.

They could be free. They could have a better life. It was possible that shifters were better treated there, the schools were great so Daniel could go to college there as well, they could date openly, plus he’d be making a lot more money which would improve the quality of their lives and give them more free time to be together surely.

Seongwoo decided he better do some research on various things right away. He stood up and bowed to the CEO who had a gentle, fatherly smile on, like he knew that he had convinced Seongwoo finally and was proud of his son for making a life achievement.

“I am going to take today off to think about it and look up some things just to be sure before I make any huge, rash decisions. I will get back to you about this tomorrow, sir. I think…I might just take this job, as much as I have loved it here and appreciate your care. Let me just talk to my boyfriend about it first.”

 

 

“Daniel, what do you think of these pictures?”

Seongwoo that night showed Daniel photos of New York, American college campuses, and gay weddings. They were both laying in the bed in their blue and green alligator couple pajamas. They had just finished watching a SpongeBob marathon. It had been one of Daniel’s favorite shows. Seongwoo hadn’t understood how he could possibly enjoy something so childish at first, but after a couple episodes he had gotten into it as well, finding it amusing and mood-lifting.

“Well, that was very random.” Daniel looked at him with arched brows.

“What do you think though?” Seongwoo pressed, tickling his shoulders and smiling widely.

“I really want to know what this look is about. You clearly have something you want to tell me and want to hear from me, but since the bond is a bit foggy I can’t read as clearly.”

Daniel pouted, eyes turning gloomy. Seongwoo hugged and kissed his cheek, humming with sympathy. He also felt it and was worried about it. Daniel was losing his shifter powers gradually with every month that passed.

It was rather terrifying for both of them. Although Daniel had been coming much closer to accepting it on good terms than Seongwoo had. Seongwoo really didn’t want their bond to fade, especially, worried that if they lost they bond their relationship would completely change—for the worst. What if the only thing that ensured Daniel still liked some ordinary, moody, picky human was their bond? He had yet to manage to shake off all of his insecurities and tendency to think negatively.

Daniel insisted that he loved Seongwoo for a variety of reasons and nothing would change without their bond except the mind reading, which he felt he could still do a rather good job at without since they knew each other well. He insisted he wanted to be human and couldn’t wait for it, but Seongwoo sensed at times that he was scared and sad about separating with a huge part of his identity. Although Daniel hardly acted like a literal puppy as he had used to when they met and started dating right away a year ago, he would always be a shifter at heart and have all the memories of his puppy days.

Seongwoo decided to confess everything. “Daniel, I have some…huge news. Terrifying but exciting and adventurous. I got an offer to work and move to New York, in America. I want to take you with me. I want us to move there. Besides that there are many great schools and I will be making a good salary so you don’t have to work part-time anymore, there are also perks. The biggest one is that it turns out there are even more shifters there and they coincide with the humans. You can walk around freely with your ears and tail out. They have laws that protect you from discrimination. They also have shifter doctors which leads me to say for perk number two…they are almost finished developing a special shot you can get. To stop your de-transformation.”

“They… You… What?” Daniel rolled over, pulling the human into his arms as they laid on their side, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly, his plush lips flapping.

Seongwoo gently brushed his face, fingering the pretty mole under his right eye. He was smiling wide, hardly able to contain his immense happiness at the things he had discovered during his day’s worth of research while Daniel was at school and working at the convenience store. Their life was going to be so perfect soon and Daniel was going to be even more excited than he was, he was sure of it. Once he explained it all out and got the shifter to fully understand what it all meant.

“Daniel, you know what this means, don’t you? We are going to be living a dream!”

Daniel accepted his kisses, though he was still completely lost. Sure he liked the idea of them ‘living a dream’ and he was ecstatic to see the human happier than he had ever been. He would do anything, follow Seongwoo anywhere, get him anything he desired. As long as Seongwoo was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Even if he was required to go to a foreign land and abandon all his friends and all he had ever known on a whim for his love. He was giving up his special powers for Seognwoo already, there wasn’t much bigger than that for him to lose. He didn’t regret it a single day that he was living with the human as well. Seongwoo made him happier in ten minutes than he had felt within days of using the benefits of his shifter powers in the past. It was a sacrifice he could make easily.

“Um, that’s great baby. That you are happy. But I don’t get what it means, all about America and what not…” he admitted sheepishly.

Seongwoo chuckled, kissing his nose and sitting back a bit, his pretty eyes crinkling and shrinking with this huge, dazzling smile that just didn’t quit. Daniel decided he was going to agree to whatever Seongwoo was about to ask of him because he wanted to see that smile stuck on his face permanently. Well, as long as they weren’t mating that was.

“Sorry, I was going too fast, right? I got an offer to be a professional choreographer in America today. It’s in one of my favorite cities. They will be giving me twice the money I am making now. They will also give me a place to stay, pay for the move, give me a car, anything I need. The thing about America is that it’s a very free, open-minded country. So there are lots of shifters and life is comfortable for them. Also, we can go to a doctor and if you want, we can stop your powers from fully fading. We can keep the bond and you can transform halfway still. Hmm? You understand now? It’s wonderful, right?”

Daniel asked him to repeat a few parts, as usual he was slow on the uptake with new things seeing as he had led a simple, animalistic life for so long. He didn’t know about America really at all, either. Just that they made the best steaks. Seongwoo only ever bought steaks that came from there. He also said they had the greatest hamburger joints there and he wanted to visit New York again whenever he craved them.

Once he understood why Seongwoo was excited, his expressions and feels mimicked the humans. The bond between them was buzzing with joy and excitement.

“That’s great! I can just switch schools, it’s no biggie. I’m not attached to them. I can make new friends too. And if you teach me how to video call, I can call my shifter friends too. They could even visit. They would like that actually. Don’t worry about me. I don’t object to it at all. The idea of living in a new place, traveling with you, exploring somewhere new after class, making new friends, having my powers back, not working and worrying about money…Wah, it all sounds wonderful. When can we go?” he asked brightly at rapid-fire speed as they both embraced while standing up and bounced around the bed literally.

“In a week! We just have to wrap things up and see our families and friends to say goodbye. Then we put the stuff we really need to take in boxes and get our flight tickets and we’re off!”

“Wah, so simple. The sooner the better! This is great. I’m already wanting to go from tomorrow! I’m so happy for you, Seongwoo! So proud of you! Your talent is already recognized. Wah, I love such a talented guy!”

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo tight, lifting him with ease and pulling his legs around his waist. Seongwoo laughed, clinging to him like a koala, feeling he was about to burst with joy. He was ecstatic that this was really happening and that Daniel was more than pleased to go along with his idea. Their lives were about to change for the better and it was happening without a single hitch, unlike anything else in their lives, especially before they met.

They clung and kissed happily, playfully rubbing noses like they did to show affection, like puppies did as Daniel preferred from months ago.

“I’m happy too. For us. We can even get married there! Can you believe it?” Seongwoo squealed.

“Married? What’s that?” Daniel stopped kissing him to cock his head with a curious look.

Seongwoo played with the Samoyed white, fluffy ears that had popped out in his boundless excitement. As usual, they were velvety soft, adorable, and warm. Seongwoo felt another surge of joy that he would be able to see them for the rest of his life and not have to feel any more stabs of guilt for being the reason they might someday wake-up, having utterly disappeared. His smile could beat the radiance of the moon. Daniel’s smile was more like the blazing beauty of the sun just before it dropped below the mountains on a clear day, though his was merely a domino response to Seongwoo’s.

“Didn’t you see the pictures I showed you earlier clearly? The ones with the men in the suits and the fancy rooms decorated with flowers? No? Come on. Let me show you again.”

They sat down in front of the laptop. Daniel was still confused what the big deal was without some sort of explanation.

“So in America we can have a big flower party? We give a speech while holding hands and kiss in front of a crowd? Not to diss on your culture, but why would you want to do that? It seems embarrassing and kind of boring...”

Seongwoo fell back on the bed, giggling and kicking his feet in the air. Daniel was usually glad to make his lover nearly die from laughter, but not at times like this when it was at his expense. Daniel flushed and pouted, crossing his arms and legs.

“Sorry for being ignorant of human customs, you know-it-all meanie,” he huffed, turning up his nose, his puppy ears drooping in annoyance, his tail swatting the other’s bum.

“Sorry, so sorry baby…I thought you would know what marriage is, after all those movies you watch. What it means….My bad…excuse me….Just give me another minute….” Seongwoo patted his leg in comfort but his giggles wouldn’t stop.

They seemed to have a mind of their own. Apparently, Daniel not knowing what the significance of marriage was made him the buffoon of the century. He wished in another world that their positions would be reversed—Seongwoo would be an ignorant cat shifter and Daniel the smart human that found the cat’s mistakes utterly hilarious.

Ten minutes it took for Seongwoo to stop laughing at Daniel. It made Daniel sulky. It was a whole new record. He was in the middle of searching ‘human marriage what means’ into the google search bar and sighing when Seongwoo finally decided to give an explanation himself.

“Marriage means that we are recognized as a couple very much in love by the law. Our love is approved of. We can’t easily be separated. It’s sort of like a mating ceremony followed by a bond being formed like shifters have. Only it’s more permanent. It’s a promise to be together for life, not just one mating season.”

Daniel furrowed his golden, caterpillar-like brows. “Wait…so if we have this party and kiss…”

Seongwoo cut in, “We need to exchange rings to and say vows.”

Daniel waved his hand, not deeming that necessary to give more than passing acknowledgement. “Right, if we do those things, whatever sort of ‘vow’ is I don’t know, but that means that you are my mate for life in human culture?”

“Exactly! We can’t do it in Korea so I never dreamed of that possibility. But in America we can do it. We can scream to the whole world that we are mates. We will be each other’s mates for life, what we call a husband. I can call you that proudly anywhere. We can hold hands and kiss out in public and not get funny looks or shocked expressions. We are totally free to love and be ourselves. Plus, the feeling that I am yours and you are mine legally, well…” Seongwoo drifted off, flushing furiously with a shy smile split across his pretty face to the point Daniel wondered if his cheeks hurt.

Daniel brought the human into his lap, squeezing his slim waist, and licked at his neck like a puppy would when they were affectionate to their master. Which, with his shifter powers not fully being out and how he looked like a puppy just then with his twitching ears out, Seongwoo was still. His master, his mate, his boyfriend, the love of his life…soon to be husband.

“You really like that, huh? I can tell. Okay, baby, let’s do it. I’ll become your husband. Let’s do this marriage thing.”

Seognwoo giggled, his body squirming from the ticklish tongue. The bond was brimming with a new, larger wave of joy as Seongwoo’s thoughts rang out clear to him, ‘well, that wasn’t a romantic proposal like it should be, but still…Daniel is going to become my husband, this is crazy!’

Daniel gave his delicious neck one more lingering lick and a gentle kiss, then looked up at his handsome mate. “Ah, I should make a proposal, huh? What’s that? How do I do it? Let’s do this right. It’s just one time in our lives after all. And it seems like it must be something meaningful.”

“Hmm, that would be nice but…we don’t have a ring. You need that.”

“Wait a minute!”

Daniel carried and put Seongwoo down gently on the edge of the bed and rushed to his bag. He brought out a package and ripped it open with his exceptionally sharp canines. Seongwoo watched with an impressed, amused look. Inside was a lollipop shaped diamond on a plastic ring. Seongwoo giggled, flushing like a school girl as soon as he saw it.

Daniel read deep into Seongwoo’s mind to guess what it was that he was supposed to do with this ‘proposal’ thing instead of asking out loud like usual. He didn’t want Seongwoo to tell him bit by bit on such a monumental, meaningful moment the human was clearly hoping for, for whatever reason. He was confused by what he read, almost rolling his eyes and going ‘what is with humans and their human traditions, what about this is romantic, it’s rather silly and degrading…ah, the strange things I do for love…’

He got on one knee and took Seongwoo’s hands, looking at him seriously, love in every pore and mole on his pinkened face.

“I love you, my precious, amazing mate. Ong Seongwoo, my love, my life, my heart…Will you do the honor of becoming my mate for life, otherwise called in your language as a ‘husband’? Will you um, what was it....merry Christmas? No, that wasn't it...Will you um...m-marry me?”

Daniel was a bit disappointed that it sounded a bit shaky and awkward and he was flushing with embarrassment, but he had tried to make up some sweet line and deliver it in a cool fashion. Like he had seen on the various American movies he had watched while he waited for Seongwoo to come back from concerts and music video shoots that ran into late hours.

“Yes, I will, baby. Gladly. And don’t worry. That was way cooler than any actor I’ve seen,” Seongwoo reassured with the world’s sweetest smile he could almost feel himself getting another cavity despite having finally fully conquered his jelly addiction.

“I love you, more than there are stars in the sky,” Seongwoo whispered, brushing Daniel’s cheek as Daniel slipped the ring on his left ring-finger like he had seen he was supposed to, assuming the reason was because it was the prettiest finger for a diamond to rest on.

It was a giant orange, cruely cut lollipop on a cheap plastic blue hoop but it looked like the loveliest diamond resting on finest grade silver in the universe to them at the moment. Daniel reached up and brushed his cheek, caressing his cluster of moles.

“These are the only stars I need. They are the brightest and the prettiest. They give my every day hope and guidance and meaning.”

Seongwoo’s face flamed. He smiled shyly, pressing into the younger’s hand. “It’s illegal for you to say such sweet things with that face of yours, really…”  
“Get used to it. It’s going to be like this for your while life.”

They both chuckled, even that having turned similar along with many other features and habits of the couple that spent every moment they could together and relished in it, never tiring of each other.

“I’m working on it.”

 

 

“Daniel, have you seen the sock that matches this? You did the laundry the other day but I can’t find some pairs…”

Seongwoo sighed in frustration as his blonde husband stopped brushing his teeth to look at the striped sock in his hand and shook his head. Some things changed, like that they were living in New York, Daniel frequently went around with his ears and tail out because that was the norm for shifters here and he’d been treated so his de-transforming had stopped, and they were married a couple months ago.

However, some things, like Daniel’s incompetency with even the simpler chores didn’t. Bless his heart though, he tried. Which is why Seongwoo wasn’t getting angry these days. However, they were going to be late for their flight to Korea so he couldn’t afford any more delays.

“Well, hurry up and finish so you can help me on this sock scavenger hunt. I’m determined to find those missing pairs today. I can’t just go around Korea with sandals and no socks during this season,” he muttered in irritation before scurrying out.

Like a starving mouse searching for cheese, he sniffed around the house in every nook and cranny with scampering feet, one with a striped sock on. After Daniel finished brushing his teeth, he also joined the search though as usual he was calm, collected, and laidback, much more like a person from California than a person from Seoul or New York.

Seongwoo was always in a hurry and Daniel was always there holding him by his suspenders telling him to relax and take it easy. Just like how they were human and shifter, ballad fans and hip hop fans, liking sweet over spicy versus liking spicy over sweet, they were complimentary opposites. It didn’t ever seem like it would work but somehow they surprised everyone they met with how it just did. How they fit together like cleanly cut puzzle pieces.

“Ah-ha!”

Seongwoo found one of the pesky things under the sofa.

“And just how did you get here, little guy?”

He turned with an eyebrow raised in Daniel’s direction, holding the striped sock up between two fingers. Daniel feigned innocence, white fluffy ears forward, tail swishing. “Dunno. It crawled there?”

“Yes, because socks just grow legs and walk around under sofas where it’s cool or to avoid being put on stinky feet or stepped on.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes, slipping the sock onto his bare foot.

At least he had luckily found the one that he had been missing, so he felt relieved and good to go to the airport now. He could look for the rest after they came back for their trip. He would just wear one mismatched pair on the last day and hide it with pants and boots. They couldn’t afford to miss this flight.

They were only going to have five days in Korea since his next choreography assignment got moved up. They couldn’t afford to delay leaving the country waiting for the next plane. Plus, they couldn’t really afford it. They were saving up for a trip to Europe on Daniel’s next summer vacation.

They both really needed a break. Their new lives the last six months were great but they were both busier and more stressed than they assumed they would be before they ventured here on their exciting journey. Not that they regretted it for a minute. Being married, being free, not feeling guilty or worried about Daniel’s powers, still having the bond going strong, being able to spend a healthy amount of time together at night and on weekends regularly—they were happier than ever. And just as much as in love, even at times when they argued and disagreed like this particular moment.

“Haven’t you seen Toy Story? It’s totally possible,” Daniel quipped with a sparkling, beautiful smile that popped out his cute dimples and made his almond eyes into tiny crescents.

Adorable brat, Seongwoo thought. Daniel read his mind and thought loud for the other to hear clearly, pretty prude. Seongwoo scoffed, at the two infuriating, teasing comments he had just suffered. Daniel was being a huge brat lately, but he loved him despite of how annoying he could be with his antics, especially his frequent teasing.

“Alright, let’s just go with that possibility. I won’t assume that you were—again—folding the laundry by the sofa and dropping socks on the floor when I asked you to fold them on top of the drier so that wouldn’t happen. My lovely husband.”

Daniel scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, avoiding Seongwoo's gaze, face flaming and painted with an expression of guilt. Of course, Seongwoo had known as soon as he had seen the sock there, that that was exactly what had happened. He wasn’t born yesterday and that particular household chore-related mishap that was one of hundreds that reoccurred every week had happened a dozen times.

Daniel was sweet, funny, sexy, caring, gentle, considerate, loving, and a ton of good things, but truthfully he wasn’t the best listener when it came to things around the house. He always thought he knew best or that it was unnecessary to do things the way Seongwoo asked. Seongwoo wouldn’t give up though. Eventually he was going to have this puppy house trained.

“I assure you that that wasn’t the reason. I have no idea how it got there,” Daniel insisted, a stutter coming out because he was terrible at lying.

“Please be sure to fold the laundry on top of the dryer always. Just a reminder. I know you didn’t do it, just saying in the case of 'possible' future missing sock accidents,” he joked with a wicked grin and a fake sweet tone.

“I-I really didn’t this time…” Daniel started whining when he saw that Seongwoo didn't believe him one bit.

“Now, let’s get going. We are going to be late if we don’t leave in a few minutes. Get your suitcase and pack your toothbrush you just used. I already packed the rest of our bathroom stuff, clothes, chargers, phones, one laptop. I will take care of our passports. And then—”

Seongwoo stopped abruptly when he was back hugged by the shifter on his way to the bedroom. He let out a soft sigh and pat the shifter's arm.

“Daniel, we don’t have time for this. We can snuggle on the plane when they shut the lights off, okay?”

Daniel squeezed him tighter, refusing to let the wiggling busy-body human go. It was more important that Seongwoo still loved him just as much as usual and that he wasn’t angry about not listening to him and making a mistake. He felt guilty and worried that secretly he was seething and fed up with him, wondering if possibly the bond was failing him since there had been times before that he had misinterpreted the signals.

Seongwoo calmed, nestled back into the other’s warm, firm chest he loved laying on, and pat the top of his head, sighing in a contented way.

“I’m not angry about the socks, baby, really. It’s an honest mistake. We were just joking around. I’m sure you will at least think twice doing it next time. And I still love you very much. Even if you were to misplace all of my socks. Though dying my white t-shirts pink when you missed the red sock the other day now, that might just be grounds for divorce…”

Daniel didn’t like his joke one bit. He let out a puppy whine, ears drooping, squeezing the human tight enough to almost break, his emotions spiking all over the place. Seongwoo pulled his arms away just enough so that he could turn around and face the blonde. He snuggled into Daniel’s firm chest, wrapping his arms around his back snugly and laying his head on his shoulder. It was comfortable enough he could take a nap there, especially after being up all night packing. He supposed he could spare the affection-starved, needy, insecure pup a minute of reassurance. Daniel held him lovingly like he was terrified of losing him if he let him go, yet his mind was much calmer and less chaotic after a sweet hug.

“I love you. You know that, right? I’m sorry I’m a difficult brat sometimes.”

“You’re still in training. Besides, that’s always been what makes being with you fun. I wouldn’t want you to change overnight. Some things I’d like to keep around actually.”

“Not the teasing, I suppose.”

“No, that’s not so high on my list,” Seongwoo chuckled, playfully swatting his jeaned bubble butt.

“I can’t believe we’ve been gone half a year only. So much has happened. Do you think they will look the same? Do you think they missed us?”

“I’m sure they missed us and that they have changed as well. In a good way. Like we have. Are you excited?”

“Yes, I’m excited to meet my friends and your family.”

“Me too. I think it’s going to be a fun, busy, lively five days.”

“I imagine my friends will talk our ears off. Especially Daehwi and Jisung.”

“Right, they are quite talkative and outgoing. They make me look almost mute and shy as a monk.”

The two continued to embrace as they glanced at their cabinet full of pictures in wooden and silver frames. It was sort of Seongwoo’s creative masterpiece, something he’d been creating and adding to make them feel less homesick. It was packed full of memories and important people to the both of them. It always brought a smile to their faces.

One shelf was pictures of various dates they had had with Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s friends. Another shelf was with Seongwoo’s family, their coworkers, and their friends at their send off party. Another shelf were pictures of Daniel and Seongwoo, some of them with Daniel in his dog form, half of them taken in America as they traveled to famous places. The bottom shelf was the most recent project. It was full of their wedding pictures.

Seongwoo had worn a black suit and Daniel had worn a white suit, almost matching. Their hair had been styled the same, Seongwoo’s curving in a comma formation to the left while Daniel’s curved to the right. One picture had them feeding each other cake. Another they were kissing at the altar. Another they were walking down it as their friends threw flowers and rice over their heads. They also had pictures at the afterparty.

Seongwoo had one with each of their close friends. With Jinyoung and Daehwi, they were cutting the cake. With Jisung and Sungwoon, they were dancing like total retards. They had rented out an area of the park, set up a huge tent and hired a DJ and made it look like a club.

One picture was of Daniel arm wrestling with Woojin. They had flung a plate into the top tier of the cake and smashed it to inedible bits which had been shocking albeit hilarious. With Jaehwan, Daniel had had an aegyo battle, both using their shifter forms to their advantage to up their cuteness. That was one of Seongwoo’s favorites. Daniel had thrown a fit every day for a week, begging him to take it down because he felt humiliated and he didn’t like the idea of anyone seeing that he could be cute when he frequently insisted he wasn’t.

Seongwoo looked positively lovely with Minhyun, both pressing their hands and foreheads together while facing the camera with soft looks and acting like they were models. Daniel had gone up to DJ with Jihoon while Seongwoo and Guanlin showed off their popping skills to the pairs techno beats. There was also a group shot of them all, one normal and one dorky, and a shot of Daniel carrying Seongwoo princess style to the limo with Seongwoo covering his face in shame.

He did that even after Seongwoo had made him swear that he wasn’t going to do anything super cheesy or movie-like romantic. It was just like Daniel not to listen and do something that would make Seongwoo sulky or embarrassed because he found it adorable.

The day had been the best of their lives. Daniel hadn’t thought much of it until then, still considering it a party, but Seongwoo had planned it over several months with a professional in order for it to be a grand event that went smoothly and their friends had helped to make it the greatest night for Daniel as well. They often looked at the pictures with fondness, going ‘remember when…’ as they reminisced happily. Afterwards, they would give whatever friend was available a video call.

This time though, they weren’t going to. They would soon be seeing all of them in person and they were actually keeping it as a surprise. Their friends wouldn’t even know they were in the country until they showed up on their doorstep, the place where Daniel had used to live as the shifter group still stuck together.

“What are we doing? No time for this! Go do as I asked, hurry!” Seongwoo snapped out of his content thoughts and pushed the shifter towards the bathroom, swatting his but to get him to move those long yet sluggish legs fast.

He put their passports in his bag. Daniel came out with their suitcases. Seongwoo realized he should go to the bathroom since he’d had coffee earlier.

“I’m going~” Daniel called.

“Wait for me!”

Seongwoo rushed out, seeing Daniel was already out the door with their luggage, leaving it open. Daniel laughed as he ran. Seongwoo cursed as he hurried to catch up. He tossed his black bag over his shoulder and shut the door which would lock automatically. Daniel was already in the elevator.

“Hey, why didn’t you wait for me? You can’t even open the car door since I have the keys.”

Seongwoo pouted once he was in the elevator that Daniel held open for him at the very last second, a teasing, wicked smile on his puppy face. He stood with natural confidence and a cool slouch, blonde hair curving to the side, dressed in light blue jeans, dark brown lacey boots, and a tan trench coat with rope like closures that matched the navy one he was wearing. Damn, but is my husband freaking fine, he thought proudly which was totally inappropriate at the time.

Seongwoo was huffing from the sudden spurt of exercise. His stamina still wasn’t up to par with many of the other dancers. Good thing he had become a choreographer instead.

Daniel grabbed him suddenly, making him gasp. He proceeded to dip Seongwoo backwards, bringing their faces close. He was smiling brightly. Seongwoo could sense something very cheesy coming, curious yet also dreading what the shifter was up to. He already blushed before anything slipped out of the other’s plush, kissable lips.

“I waited twenty something years for the perfect mate to come into my life. Of course I was going to wait for you downstairs. I would wait in the freezing cold alps until you came to me if you told me to wait. Did you really think I would abandon you? Never, ever going to happen. My cute Ongcheongie.”

“Ugh, so greasy. Do you really need to be so hopelessly romantic every day?”

Seongwoo complained and winced yet he made no move to get back up. He was flushing terribly and failed at holding back a smile, on the verge of giggling in a few seconds. Truthfully, he loved when Daniel got greasy and overly affectionate.

“I do. Because it makes you smile and I love nothing more than to see your pretty smile all the time.”

Daniel effortlessly kept him bent with his strength as he kissed his giggling, red-faced, gorgeous husband passionately, taking the dancer’s breath completely away. Daniel was the world’s greatest kisser when he was trying to be, after many lessons, instructions, and practice time, of course. Seongwoo immensely enjoyed it, quickly getting lost in their wonderfully connected lips and forgetting about their responsibilities, even his own name practically. Though Seongwoo was going to have a redo lecture with Daniel about the importance of punctuality, especially in airport related situations, when they got in the car. If they ever did actually get in the car, since they couldn’t seem to stop making out.

Their bond seemed to come alive, wrapping around them in swirls of fluffy light pink and squeezing them together. As usual, they were physically and emotionally inseparable. Life for them had changed so much as they had grown and matured themselves. It was all for the better. Their days now were not a Samoyed puppy paw print less than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well, that's the end! T.T ^^ sort of mixed feelings for me as well.
> 
> I wrote this really really quick in one day, inspired because of Ong's bday I suppose. It was such a happy day and he seemed so happy and grateful and loved, which I'm glad for. Here is the final chapter, full of love for Ong with his perfect, sweet boyfriend(thanks for the ton of Ongniel moments on my bae's special day, you treat your baobei like a freaking prince at least on the days that count). I hope you all properly celebrated and showed love and spammed/spasmed as well.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the last two fluffy, lovey dovey chapters. I didn't want to end this story on a smut note since it wasn't started on a smut note either haha. I just got carried away in the middle. I will miss my shifter related stories, though the shifter element wasn't quite as present in this as it was with Pawprints. Still, I hope that you have gotten a good laugh and a few squeals out of this short, rather random story. Thanks so much for reading to the very end. Thanks for all your support and kind words up to this point. I don't think I'm a good writer but I appreciate those comments from those that think so. I just love you all so much for reading and saying anything about my stories, this one and all of them. I just started writing for myself and at some point it became a lot more difficult and started causing me stress. I doubt myself a lot and get discouraged and I have times I just want to delete everything. But seeing that you like my story and want more fills me with so much energy and joy and confidence. I get strength from my fans really. I even re-read comments to get myself motivated to write more.
> 
> Thanks so much! Love you so much! Hope you enjoyed this drabble that didn't have much of a plot. I hope you were all able to see how these two grew and changed for the better through their relationship. Because if not, well I failed at my one mission in writing this haha. See you in future stories. Go to my profile to see what else you might want to read! I've got plenty!
> 
> Please leave a final comment and come visit me on twitter whenever you feel like it!
> 
> <3 Always
> 
> Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ The first part of this story was a part of my other animal shifter story called Pawprints. It was a dream sequence in the epilogue of that story. I just liked the idea so much after I started writing it, so I decided to start a story from it. I think it will be rather short and just all kinds of fluff and romance. I hope that you like it and leave a comment! I'm having too much fun writing Daniel as a puppy or with puppy characteristics and I like the idea of him being low in confidence and shy around people but possessive and loving towards Seongwoo. I don't know when I will be able to continue writing this but someday I definitely will be adding to it~


End file.
